Stolen Romance
by SakK
Summary: First there was discrimination, or so Akane thought. Next, there was a special, but platonic bond between them. Will Fate twist life for them and make them lovers? AU
1. Secret Career

Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm using them only for story entertainment and no other reasons.  
  
----Close encounter---------  
  
Akane picked the lock to the owner's safe. The lock clicked and- mission successful! She slowly picked out the contents: A gold watch, tons of necklaces, a few gold photo frames with pictures of people, gems, rings and beautiful comb. Stuffing it all into her little pouch, Akane smirked.  
  
She'd stolen so much in a day. At last, her family and her could relax! But they could relax for about.a week? Two weeks? "This should last us a week. Two weeks tops," Akane said to nobody in particular.  
  
Setting a blood red rose on a nearby table, she silently pushed shut the door of the safe and tiptoed towards the window in which she had entered through a few minutes before.  
  
Skilfully, she lifted one leg out and soon, the other leg followed suit. She noiselessly closed the window and hopping onto a tree, she grinned again. She hopped onto the roof of the house which she had just robbed and started roof hopping back to the slum she called 'home'.  
  
"Ah! Akane-san, my daughter, what great treasures have you brought back for us today?" Tendou Soun said as soon as he saw his youngest daughter walk in. "Not much, dad, but we could sell it all off and live like a king for days," Akane replied indifferently, although she was secretly proud of herself.  
  
Imagine, you say, a thief proud of her own work.  
  
Sixteen year-old Tendou Akane was an adept thief and robber who stole from people's house. That wasn't all; she knew pick pocketing as well- or dipping, burglary and lots more. Her family and her lived in the Underworld.  
  
Underworld. The Underworld was a place where numerous gangsters survived. People burdened by poverty and social disorganization also stayed in the area which was filled with dirty run-down housing.  
  
To pull through, the Tendous became part-time robbers. Or, only Tendou Akane became a part-time robber to help her family get money.  
  
"Akane-chan?" Akane's oldest sister, Kasumi, called out from the kitchen. "Hai, onee-chan?" Akane asked.  
  
Kasumi walked into the living room. And then she saw the plundered loot in her father's hands and glanced disapprovingly at the both of them.  
  
"I thought I told the both of you not to do that anymore. It's not good."  
  
Akane could feel her spine shiver at her sister's look. Kasumi hardly scolded people; in fact, she was a kind and good lady. Thus, whenever Kasumi chided someone, that person would feel guilty even if he or she didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"But Kasumi.we can't survive even with Nabiki's help.I'm sure you know that," Akane reasoned.  
  
Kasumi clasped her hands together and gave a sigh. "I know. If only we each had sensible jobs.we'd have enough money to support ourselves.  
  
"It's just that.oh, Akane-san, I'm so worried. What if one day you get caught?" Kasumi whispered, her voice filled with distress. "You know the authorities would take you away from me."  
  
Akane watched her sister. Kasumi was very possessive of her family ever since their mother had died of a malady. After that incident, Kasumi was extremely protective and would give anything to keep her family safe from harm.  
  
Akane sat on their worn out chair and went into deep thought.  
  
I hate the nobility. They're so rich and they hardly work. All they have to do is inherit their ancestors' money and then invest it, so that they can spend some more. While we poverty-plagued people have to labour and strive so hard just to get a few cents.  
  
The thoughts continue until Akane narrowed down on a particular one.  
  
I hate the nobility.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Have you heard?" "Of course. Who hasn't?"  
  
"The Underworld," a blond woman replied loftily.  
  
The red haired woman beside her darkened the look of her eyes. "Oh, them. Those creepy thieves."  
  
"Yes. Recently, there was a burglary which took place at Lord Kihama's house." "Anyway, back to the subject," the redhead reached into her reticule for a handkerchief. "Yes. I just so cannot believe that he's back!" the blond reached up to touch her hair which was set atop her head, with a curl left down to show off her cheekbones.  
  
"After his father left with him, they've returned."  
  
(Readers, I hope by now you'll understand whom I'm talking about.)  
  
"Alas, he was gone for years, but now, he has rejoined us."  
  
"Yes, his wonderful blue eyes."  
  
"The cute hair style."  
  
The two women looked at each other and sighed. "The devastatingly handsome Lord Ranma Saotome has returned."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma! Ranma! Oh, how I've missed you, my son," Nodoka cried as she ran out to meet her son who had left with her husband a few years ago.  
  
Ranma kept himself composed as he saw his mother scurry towards him. He'd seen her in pictures but not up close.  
  
"Ranma!" Nodoka drew her son in for a hug. She hadn't seen him for such a long time. It left a void space in her heart.  
  
"Now, now, Nodoka, what about me?" Genma asked, stepping out of the car.  
  
"Oh, my husband," she sniffed as she hugged her husband. "How I've yearned for the both of you to be back."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Fine.but I always felt empty. Without the both of you.my husband and my only son."  
  
"I hope you haven't been wasting your time, Nodoka," Genma said sternly. Then his expression softened. "Ranma and I have trained much and we've spent our time well. I did as you say, Nodoka. Ranma is indeed a 'man amongst men'."  
  
"That matters the least to me, husband," Nodoka wiped away her sniffles and tears and invited her family back in. "Now you're both back, we can be a family again."  
  
Nodoka was so happy to have a husband and a son again. Their absence made her heart ache countless times and she knew that where both of them had each other, she had nobody but herself. But all that was to change. A few months prior, a letter had been sent to her to say that Genma and Ranma were returning back from their training.  
  
Genma had sent pictures of Ranma every passing month and written stories of how Ranma was growing stronger and stronger. What he didn't mention was how he'd put his son into a pit full of starving cats, causing him to be emotionally distressed. Now, Ranma was very frightened of cats.  
  
"By the way, Genma, Ranma, there will be a party tonight at Lord and Lady Hibiki's mansion. I want the both of you to be present."  
  
"Hibiki?" Ranma flinched. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
"Both of you had the same governess when there was a shortage of teachers, remember?" Nodoka explained.  
  
"Oh.yeah."  
  
"Okay, now remember, I'll be waiting for the both of you. So please go wash up now and we can prepare," Nodoka ordered. Then with a giggle, she added. "Oh, I'm so excited, I can hardly wait!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What?!" Akane screamed at her father.  
  
"Please, Akane-san, you must understand."  
  
"I can understand stealing from them, but why must I mix with them?!" Akane shrieked, making her father cry even more.  
  
"They won't suspect us this way. Onegai, Akane-chan, my utmost beautiful and lovely daughter," Soun fell onto his knees.  
  
But I hate the nobility..  
  
Why did she have to attend a stupid party? Being present would mean talking to those filth, maybe even dancing.  
  
"Ugh." Akane groaned at the thought of having to touch them. "Those scumbags, those filthy lowlife bastards."  
  
"But you don't want to be caught by them, do you? For borrowing their stuff without permission?"  
  
"That's very true." Akane hesitated, before firmly making up her mind. "I'll do it."  
  
And then, taking the dress her father had bought with their money, Akane went to wash up and dress.  
  
A few minutes later, Akane came out, with her hair gathered into a ponytail which looked just like Kasumi's. Usually, she wouldn't bother to make her hair look nice, but just secure it with a string and tie it into a loose ponytail, a very loose one.  
  
This time, due to a different situation, she placed a rose in her hair.  
  
"Okay, bye otousan, bye Kasumi and Nabiki onee-chan. Wish me good luck in not dying before the night is over," Akane bade farewell before she left through the window and roof hopped to the venue where the party would be held.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma! Is that really you?" Ryouga asked as he saw his old classmate enter the doorways of his house.  
  
"Ryouga." Ranma didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ranma, hey, old pal."  
  
Ranma replied gruffly to his comment. "I'm not old yet."  
  
Ryouga laughed before taking his friend's hand and leading him to a corner, where they could catch up on old times.  
  
"So, how ya been?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Training, just like you."  
  
"You left home too?"  
  
"Definitely not!" Ryouga looked horrified at the thought of that idea.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd be missing for months," Ryouga replied plainly.  
  
Ranma chuckled. His tension was beginning to melt.  
  
"Still getting lost?" Ranma inquired, still laughing.  
  
"It's not like it's my fault. People never give me the correct directions."  
  
"Or maybe it's you who cannot follow people's directions."  
  
Ryouga was silent for a moment, contemplating Ranma's statement, before he burst out chortling. "You couldn't say it better."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga talked for a few more minutes before Ryouga suddenly stiffened.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, tilting his head to a side.  
  
"Look b-behind you," Ryoga said, pointing to a space behind Ranma.  
  
Ranma, expecting the worst, turned slowly. He turned more and more and came face-to-face with.  
  
Thousands of excited girls.  
  
"Oh my freaking kami."  
  
Ranma stared at them before he swallowed and turned back to Ryouga.  
  
"You know how to jump over them, right?"  
  
Ryouga nodded furiously.  
  
"Then that's what we're going to do."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"On the count of three. One.two.three!"  
  
The duo hopped over the girls. Ranma looked back at the crowd, feeling relief at being able to escape them.  
  
"Ranma! Watch out!" Ryouga shouted.  
  
Ranma turned his attention back to his front, and looked at the place where he'd be landing.  
  
What he saw shocked him.  
  
There was a girl with long hair in the way.  
  
"Ohmykami!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
The girl, obviously startled, looked up. When she saw that Ranma was about to land on her, she reacted quickly.  
  
"Hyaa!" She cried out as she skipped backwards.  
  
Ranma landed on one leg.  
  
So..a martial artist, too.  
  
The girl glared at them before she flipped her hair, tossed her head away, and walked away.  
  
Ranma stared after the girl. She was wearing an orangey-yellow gown with a few but not too much ruffles. On her neck was a beautiful choker with a ribbon at the front. There was also a flower in her hair- a rose? Yes, it was a pretty pink rose.  
  
She looked beautiful to him. Like an angel. She was different from the others, that was sure; she was unique.  
  
She didn't throw herself at him. There was an air of dignity surrounding her and her expression dared anyone to cross her.  
  
"Ranma? Ranma?" Ryouga asked as he waved his hand before his friend's face. Ranma was staring at something. Or maybe he was still recovering from shock.  
  
Ranma remained in his still state until Ryouga slapped him.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" Ranma yelped.  
  
"Uh.you zoned out on me for a couple of minutes, that's why."  
  
Ranma made up a pathetic excuse as to why he was distracted but one thing was clear to him.  
  
He had to find the angel...and fast.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane was getting bored. She had drank punch for the past few minutes and people were going to stare at her if she went to get more.  
  
Sighing, she placed her face above her hand and settled her hand onto the railing. Standing at the terrace, she was staring out into the garden.  
  
A few men had tried approaching her to ask her to dance with them. But Akane, wanting nothing to do with them, simply scowled. Her scowl was enough to frighten even the demons. Thus, the men got her message and left her alone.  
  
A noise bolted her. When Akane realised that it was just the clock, she laughed at herself for being so silly.  
  
It must be my nerves. I can't stand this place.  
  
She decided to count the number of chimes the clock made.  
  
.5..8.10.  
  
Ten? It was already ten?  
  
Akane, shocked, decided to leave.  
  
Hai, I'll leave, but not before I make a move first.  
  
She had heard that the owner of this place was very rich.  
  
Moving towards the family quarters, Akane did her best to stay unnoticed. When the maids asked her if she was lost, she simply giggled (like one of those mad crazy ladies in the partying room. Although she failed miserably) and said that she was trying to find the ladies'.  
  
She found the family quarters easily as it was empty with few people.  
  
Opening a door to what she thought was the master's bedroom, Akane walked in silently.  
  
She lit a candle and looked around. It must have at least been a room which belonged to either the owner's children or not the owner himself.  
  
She saw a drawer, a desk, a bed and a cupboard. Pretty plain. Except the room was also furnished with expensive carpets, drawings created by famous artists and contained some of the most costly things.  
  
"I hit the jackpot," she murmured as she reached for the handle of a drawer. Pulling it open, she saw a map of the house. "Why would any sensible person keep a map of the house?"  
  
Just then, she heard footsteps outside the room.  
  
Better something than nothing.  
  
Akane grabbed the map from its comfortable spot and shut the drawer softly before soundlessly heading for the window.  
  
She pushed the window up and before she could climb out, the door opened.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ryouga, if we want to talk, I think we need to go somewhere more. private from the crowds," Ranma suggested as he could smell the intoxicating perfume of the women following behind the both of them.  
  
"I agree," Ryouga said, looking as if he might faint any second.  
  
Ranma looked at his friend. "Where should we go, then?"  
  
"I've got an idea." Ryouga said, his face brightened up as he had a brainstorm. "Follow me."  
  
Ranma tried to stop his friend from pulling his hand, but soon, he had to yield to it.  
  
"Be patient and walk slowly, will ya?" Ranma grumbled as his friend pulled him through a cluster of people.  
  
"I'm walking very slowly already." Ryouga replied. When Ranma knocked into a table, he scolded. "And look ahead when you're walking. What are you looking at, anyway?"  
  
Ranma, who had been looking out for the sight of an orangey-yellow dress, answered his friend's question with a troubled face. "Nobody in particular."  
  
Ryouga knew Ranma rather well. Thus, he knew that his buddy was lying. But as Ranma looked distracted, he decided to leave his friend alone.  
  
"Where are we heading to?" Ranma finally asked as they exited the partying room.  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Your room?"  
  
"Yes, my room. Now, if I'm correct," Ryouga looked at a blue arrow. "I should be following this arrow."  
  
"'Arrow'?" Ranma queried.  
  
"Yes. And stop laughing, Ranma, it's not funny," Ryouga grouched. "If I can get lost outside, can't I get lost inside, too?"  
  
"B-but," Ranma spluttered, "this is your home, isn't it?"  
  
"Whatever. 'Turn left at the ripe peach'. There's the painting of the peaches," Ryouga instructed.  
  
"And what's next? 'Jump out the next window you see'?" Ranma roared.  
  
"No, it's 'go straight into the room beside the mahogany table'," Ryouga directed, failing to recognise his friend's sarcasm and joke.  
  
They neared a room with the words 'Ryoga' on it.  
  
"This is my room," Ryoga announced proudly, as he turned the door knob and pushed Ranma in.  
  
The moment they entered, the duo could sense that something was wrong.  
  
They couldn't quite place it. Searching the room, they felt a cool breeze embrace them.  
  
"I didn't know your room was so windy," Ranma commented.  
  
"It never was. We always shut the window but then if it was shut how could there be a breeze? So that means- oh my god!" Ryouga screamed.  
  
"What? What?"  
  
Instead of answering, Ryouga extended his hand and seized the thing closest to him- his collection of bandannas.  
  
"Ryouga? What are you doing?" Ranma asked as Ryouga flung the object out the window.  
  
"There was somebody in this room, Ranma. A robber."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Lately, there have been consecutive cases of burglary committed. The targets are of mostly wealthy people. We have reason to suspect that the thief is from the Underworld. He is a very sneaky person and I think he's targeting my house," Ryouga paled at the last sentence.  
  
"What? How could somebody do that? And who is the Underworld? And- Ryouga, if you're going to just stand there, the thief will escape. Let's give chase!" Ranma jumped out the window, ignoring the fact that Ryouga was still standing, frightened.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the door opened, Akane jumped out onto a tree, clutching the map close to her.  
  
"Whichever bastard that is will have to pay," Akane gritted out through her teeth as she tucked the map behind her chemisette.  
  
She could hear voices coming in. The people inside were talking about.the weather?  
  
They could still comment about the weather and not notice the open window? How dense could the nobility remain?  
  
Suddenly, she heard a whish through the air; something was aimed at her. Looks like they weren't that dumb after all.  
  
Akane tried hopping onto another branch but she slipped and had to try to maintain her balance. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on her side. She slid past the branch and would have fallen if her hands had not grasped the tightly to the branch.  
  
"Oh, no. There're people below this tree on the terrace. If they see me fall, it'll be the end of my career." Akane gasped.  
  
For the first time in her life, Akane was truly terrified.  
  
She heard a similar whish in the air. The bandanna!  
  
Akane felt pathetic. Swaying from the tree, with no form of help whatsoever, she was frightened.  
  
The bandanna was closing in on her, if only she could retaliate!  
  
Looking down, she saw the flowers in the garden. There were tulips, carnations and.why was she thinking about flowers at this moment?  
  
Flowers.that's right! She had a flower in her hair!  
  
Taking the rose out of its position, Akane hurled it at the advancing babushka.  
  
Both weapons hit and bounced back. Akane caught the rose with little effort and swung herself atop the branch. The rose floated to the ground and landed daintily on the ground, attracting the attention of several blear-eyed people who muttered, "Is that a sakura?"  
  
Time to go back after all this excitement.  
  
Akane hopped onto another branch.  
  
*Whish!* "Darn, not again!" Akane cursed. The bandanna was approaching again. "Can this bandanna actually smell me out?"  
  
Determined to ignore the bandanna this time round, Akane hopped onto the roof of the house.  
  
Sadly, the bandanna managed to slice through her hair, which sank to the ground. This time, the blear-eyed people gasped, "Is there a horse in that tree?"  
  
Akane, flabbergasted, inhaled sharply before leaving the scene.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma was landing on the ground when he heard a few people muttering, "..sakura?"  
  
I don't see any sakura anywhere.  
  
He looked at the place where the people were staring at. There lay a pink flower.  
  
*Pphh.* Something else drifted onto the bottom beside the 'sakura'.  
  
He could hear the 'few people' muttering again. ".horse.tree?"  
  
Ranma ran towards the thing and picked it up. It was hair. From the thief. It was long hair.  
  
The thief isn't a man as we thought he-I mean, she was. 'He' is actually a 'she'.  
  
Then hearing something jump onto the roof, Ranma hopped onto the tree, determined to hunt down the robber. 


	2. The Revelation

Disclaimer: The characters here don't belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi. They're here only for entertainment.  
  
Chapter 2: (---Title---)  
  
"Ryouga's still shocked?" Ranma asked. He'd followed the footsteps up to the roof the previous night but to no avail. He soon lost sound of the person he was pursuing and decided to go home to think things over. If that thief was to be caught, lots of thinking and clues were needed.  
  
"Yes, he hasn't moved a bit," the maid, Saone, replied.  
  
Ranma, followed by Saone and two other maids, hastily walked to Ryouga's room.  
  
They were close to the room. "What has been done to him?" Ranma asked again.  
"We did as mistress told us to. We've laid him on his bed and put the covers up around him," Hirake answered.  
Pushing open the door, the two maids curtsied and left, leaving only Saone to tend to the gentlemen.  
  
"Ryouga," Ranma shook his friend's shoulders. "Ryouga-kun. Wake up, will ya?"  
"Robbers," Ryouga muttered, "in my home.how can I protect my family?"  
  
"Guess I gotta try it out," Ranma murmured before gathering all the happiness he could into his voice. "We've got the thief! Ryouga! We've got the thief!"  
  
Ryouga jumped up. "Where? Where? Let me teach that scum a lesson."  
  
"The thief is still out there. But before you return to your crazy mutterings, could you please explain to me: who is the Underworld? A secret gang?"  
  
Ryouga sat up sadly, swinging one leg off the bed before revealing.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you?" Ranma shook his head. "The Underworld is a world where- okay, not a world, but it's a place where swindlers and gamblers live. The worst kind of people survive there.  
"A few weeks ago, this particular robber or robbers started marking our homes. We were to look out for him or them. Unfortunately, no one has managed to even sneak a peek at the culprit.or-"  
  
"I know, culprits," Ranma interjected. Ryouga nodded.  
  
"I have a start," Ranma finally announced after a sacred moment of silence. Ryouga, surprised at his sudden outburst, jolted.  
  
"What is it?" Ryouga eventually asked after he scolded himself mentally.  
  
"I'm not going to say it out yet. It might not be a vital clue but just a coincidence or a chance," Ranma excused.  
  
"Oh," Ryouga said, feeling a little disappointed. If the 'clue' wasn't a clue, then they were nowhere. But if the 'clue' was a clue, then they'd be somewhere.  
  
"I wish the thief would just own up or something. I'm getting sick of this cat-and-mice chase," Ryouga admitted before sipping some water and going back to sleep again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ughhh! I can't believe that they would do this to me!" Akane screamed, tugging her hair. Her hand almost didn't miss the scissors which was snipping around.  
  
"Akane, don't do that again. Who knows, I might accidentally snip off your fingers," Kasumi berated as she neatened the edges of her sister's hair.  
  
"But those bastards cut it! They chopped, sliced, ripped, severed and slashed it! How could they do this!" Akane moaned, before thinking about how nice it would be to get revenge on the person who did this to her.  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Please don't do this ever again. Okay?"  
  
Akane didn't reply. It was hard to resist her sister's plea. But she had to help her family when they were in a financial crisis, too, didn't she?  
  
Kasumi's voice broke, "Please, Akane, you don't know how hard it is to have to lose you to them again."  
  
Akane kept silent before nodding. "But onee-chan," she turned to face her sister, "I'll do it if I have to."  
  
Kasumi smiled a little through her misty eyes.  
  
Akane turned back before she turned again. "Wait, onee-chan, what do you mean by 'again'?"  
  
Kasumi frowned. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say."  
  
"What do you mean by losing me to 'them again'?"  
  
Kasumi blinked several times. The frown was gone and replace by inquiring eyes which widened. "You don't remember? But I thought that was the reason why you hated them."  
  
"I don't remember what? And what's the reason?" Akane asked.  
  
"How come." Kasumi's voice trailed off.  
  
"Kasumi onee-chan, tell me," Akane urged desperately.  
  
Thereupon, Kasumi began the story of how their beloved mother died:  
  
"It was a warm day. Nothing bad happened, we were all so happy. Akane, you were about five years old at that time. We weren't living like that. We were peasants and we reared chicken. You used to be so frightened of them," Kasumi's voice tinkled with laughter at the memory.  
"They would run after you and you would run screaming to us about how a chicken was going to get you and eat you up. You said that they were going to cook you because Mother always cooked them up and we ate them.  
"The sky was clear and Nabiki was telling jokes to all of us."  
Kasumi's face darkened and she looked down.  
"That's when it happened."  
"That was when what happened?" Akane asked, tugging at her sister's apron.  
  
"Atop a horse came a stranger who was galloping towards our 'farm'. He demanded that we give him half of our income for we owed him.  
"Otou-san asked, 'Young sir, what is it that we owe you?' and the man replied harshly, 'I've saved you people countless times from being sent away from your pathetic farm here.'  
"Father then questioned, 'Who are you exactly, young man?" and he replied, 'I'm part of the nobility, the ton, and you should obey me!'"  
Kasumi picked up a side of her apron and dabbed her damp eyes.  
  
"We denied his request and didn't give him any of our chickens. He rode along to our neighbour, who harvested wheat and other plants. They, too, disagreed with him. Other neighbours down the block were the same. The young man, furious at not being able to get anything from us, vowed to come back. What we didn't know was that he could be so malicious.  
"He came in the dead of the night. Noiselessly, he crept into our house and grabbed Mother. He held our mother hostage. We cried at him to release her. Father offered him all our chickens and even the eggs the hens lay.  
"The young man, greedy as ever, accepted it. But not before he sliced Mother across the throat and let her die.  
"Mother knew what he was going to do and before he slid the blade across her neck, Mother cried out, 'I will always love you all!' before she fell down and blood bubbled out from her throat. The gash wasn't so deep, yet it held the fate of Mother. We all knew that she was going to leave, that she was going to die.  
"You were so young, yet you swore right at our side, looking all of a sudden like an adult, that you'd hate the nobility for all eternity.  
"Mother couldn't speak because of.you know.and she just died."  
  
Kasumi laughed a hollow laugh before she continued. "I don't hate the nobility. I just don't really like them."  
  
"But I thought I always hated the nobility 'cos they were lazy and all while we had to work so hard," Akane whispered.  
  
Kasumi wiped away the tears from her eyes with her right hand. "Perhaps it was because you-" she cleared her throat to get rid of the lump burdening her, "you know, you grew up and forgot about how Mom died and then your subconscious made up and excuse."  
  
Akane stared at her lap for several minutes before agreeing. "Yes.yes."  
  
"Now if you'd not move, I'd like to help you straighten the edges of your hair."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Father, I think we should tell Mother the truth."  
  
Genma, who was slurping the spaghetti with great speed, choked and coughed.  
Ranma had to slap him on the back to help his father regain his breath.  
  
"Are you crazy, my son? Mad? Demented?" Genma roared. "I promised her! A man amongst men! We'll die!"  
  
"You yourself heard what she said. When we first saw her, she said that it mattered the least to her."  
  
"But-but," Genma sputtered. The spaghetti was no longer the center of his attention.  
  
"We have to tell her. Either way, she'll find out sooner or later," Ranma argued.  
  
"No, I will not tell her!"  
  
"That's okay, because you will not be telling her alone. We will be explaining things to her."  
  
"But-but," Genma sputtered again, causing more bits of spaghetti to fly across the room.  
  
"Don't do that again," Ranma warned when a piece of the spaghetti landed on his cheek.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No, I will not!" Akane shrilled at her father.  
  
"Please Akane!" he begged on his knees, "Please my utmost lovely and beautiful daughter!"  
  
Akane smirked. "Like that's going to work on me. You tried that before, Father."  
  
"But why won't you do it?" Soun bawled, not giving a damn that he was flooding the house.  
  
"If I asked you to be a maid of the household for a week at some nobility's household, would you like it?" Akane pointed out.  
  
"Well," Soun contemplated, "I wouldn't-"  
  
"See!" Akane shrieked.  
  
"-because I'm a man and being a maid would require me being a female." Soun finished his explanation.  
  
"It's not like you've ever behave like a man before," Akane muttered. She raised her voice. "What about a butler? You could be a butler!"  
  
"Uh.hahaha!" Soun pretended to laugh. "A butler- what a fun job!"  
  
"Stop bluffing," Akane said; she saw through his act. "Why do I have to serve," she spat the last word out, "the nobility?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"If they're so noble, can't they serve themselves?"  
  
"But Akane-"  
  
"Why should I be the maid? Why must I be 'Sazara the hardworking maid'?"  
  
Soun tried one last time. "You will be blending in with them. So they won't suspect that you're the thief who's been striking these couple of weeks." Soun gave her a side-glance. "After all, you wouldn't want to be caught by them, do you? For stealing from them and all.?"  
  
Akane fell into his trap. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she assured her father. "I'll do it!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mother, we've got something extremely important to reveal," Ranma and his father walked forward, holding a pail of water in their hands each.  
  
"Oh? And what is so important that my son must come up to me seriously to disclose?" Nodoka asked while waving her handkerchief in the air.  
  
"You see, while on our training trip, father and I chanced upon these hot springs," Ranma began.  
  
"Wait," Nodoka raised out her hand, preventing Ranma from saying any further. "I've got something to divulge, too."  
  
Ranma frowned. He tried looking at Genma who was looking remarkably happy to see a plate of caviar on the table.  
  
Sheesh, he thought, and he's my father?  
  
Nodoka motioned for her son to come closer.  
  
As Ranma closed the space between them, he could see a figure sitting opposite his mother, behind a curtain.  
  
"Ranma, your father and I have agreed to give you everything of the best. We've arranged something for you with another woman. She has agreed with us."  
  
Ranma frowned. Anything his father thought was the best for him, was actually the worst.  
  
"Ranma," his mother announced, "I want you to meet your fiancée, Shampoo."  
  
Ranma stopped deathly in his tracks.  
  
He could hear a bubbly voice greet him, "Nihao, Ranma!" before he fell to the floor with a faint. 


	3. Old Memories

Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi. You know the rest.  
  
Chapter 3: (---Having fun.---)  
  
"So you're the new upstairs maid, huh?" Shampoo asked.  
  
The girl, a short black-haired lady, nodded meekly.  
  
"What's your name?" Shampoo asked again.  
  
"Sazara," Sazara replied, looking up slowly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Akane was in the house where she was supposed to serve the nobility. Gritting her teeth, she answered the purple-haired lady's questions.  
  
"You're the new maid?" the lady questioned loftily.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, but kept her head down, "Yes."  
  
"What's your name, pray tell?"  
  
"Sazara." Akane looked up at the nosy woman. Really, who did she think she was? "Tendou Sazara."  
  
"Really?" the woman raised an eyebrow. Then she ordered. "You will be sent to your room. You may start work today if you want to."  
  
Akane kept silent. It was really hard to keep herself from barking a remark at the lady.  
  
Leaving the room, Akane heaved a sigh of relief. She had her limits. She couldn't spend too long a time with someone from the ton.  
  
"Psst, Akane- I meant, Sazara! How d' it go?" Akane's childhood friend, Yuka, asked.  
  
Akane gasped. Yuka?  
  
"Yuka? What're you doing here?" Then Akane spotted somebody else. "Sayuri? You, too?"  
  
"We found jobs here a few years ago and shifted here," Yuka explained.  
  
"No wonder I lost contact with you guys!" Akane cried out, hugging Yuka, then Sayuri. "When I asked your parents where the both of you were, they couldn't reply as they were crying very hard. I thought both of you were kidnapped or something!"  
  
The three laughed. "What are the both of you?"  
  
"What do you mean what are the both of us?"  
  
"What are your jobs here?" Akane said dryly.  
  
"We're the upstairs maids. You?" Sayuri asked.  
  
"Same." Akane sighed happily. "I guess staying with the nobility won't be so hard now I have you two here.what a.coincidence?"  
  
"A coincidence." Yuka confirmed.  
  
"Definitely." Sayuri agreed.  
  
The trio started up the stairs towards their rooms, chatting non-stop for the first time in their lives.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma, my son, are you fine?" Nodoka asked, placing a towel on her son's forehead.  
  
Ranma sat up groggily, blinking a few times to clear his vision.  
  
He couldn't really remember what happened. He was going to tell his mother about their Jusenkyo curse. He was going to surprise Mother. But instead Mother shocked him by telling him that he had a-  
  
"Fiancée.you told me that I'm engaged." Ranma groaned. "Oh my kami."  
  
Nodoka frowned, looking closely at her son's expression. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing.I'm fine..nothing's wrong." his face held a tortured look. Hence, it was a surprise when Nodoka smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
(What kind of mother is Nodoka?! Can't she even tell Ranma's lying? But wait, he did leave for a long time.so.)  
  
"Anyway, son, Shampoo is in the Lazy Lounge, that is, if you want to meet her."  
  
"Mother, remember when I said that I'd something to tell you?"  
  
Nodoka concentrated for a while, a look of confusion plastered upon her features before it finally dawned onto her.  
"Yes. What was it?"  
  
"Well, now I've something else to tell you besides that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's going to surprise you. Absolutely sweep you off your feet."  
  
"Really? A surprise? Ooh, I simply love surprises!" Nodoka exclaimed.  
  
Ranma sighed. It would doubtlessly surprise her, it would.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Do we get to share the same room in the servant quarters?" Akane asked.  
  
"No, we each get our own room," Sayuri responded.  
  
"What?! Then what am I going to do with all the extra space?" Akane flung her hands up into the air.  
  
"You'll figure out what to do with it sooner or later," Yuka predicted.  
  
The duo was helping their friend unpack her clothing and stuff.  
  
"By the way, Akane, have you heard about the Underworld thief?" Yuka took out a handkerchief and folded it neatly, setting it into a drawer.  
  
"Heard about it? I am the thief," Akane said casually.  
  
Both Yuka and Sayuri froze. "What?!"  
  
Akane stopped what she was doing and stared at her friends. "What?"  
  
"We just can't believe it." Yuka reasoned.  
  
"But," Akane frowned, "doesn't the description of the thief fit me?"  
  
"Isn't it a male?" Sayuri stated.  
  
"No, it's me. And don't make such a big deal out of it. I do it for two reasons."  
  
"And they are.?" Sayuri glanced askance at Akane.  
  
"One- I hate them and two- I hate them."  
  
"They're both the same!" Yuka argued.  
  
"Wait, listen. I hate them for two reasons. One- they don't work for themselves and two- it was the nobility who took away my." Akane broke off.  
  
Sayuri and Yuka nodded sadly. They knew what Akane was going to say. The same man who had taken Akane's mother's life had taken lives of their loved ones, too.  
"My brother died because.." Yuka glanced at the ground beyond her left shoulder.  
"My father departed us." Sayuri dropped a tear.  
  
Akane looked out through her melancholy brown eyes.  
  
"I know.I guess I'm doing this not only for myself but for you guys as well."  
  
Yuka smiled. "You know, you shouldn't do it anymore. You're getting yourself into trouble because of us."  
  
"Yes. Just do it once, don't do it twice. Don't sacrifice yourself."  
  
Akane giggled. "You both are starting to sound a lot like Kasumi."  
  
"Kasumi onee-chan? Your sister? Honestly?" Yuka broke into a laugh.  
  
Sayuri tittered along with the both of them.  
  
"But don't worry, we've got it all covered. Why do you think I'm here? I'm supposed to blend in with them so that they won't suspect me."  
  
Sayuri grinned. "Good luck, then. Oh, and one more thing. Boy, am I glad you're here, Akane."  
Yuka looked deep into Akane's eyes joyfully. "Me too."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You've met Shampoo before? Isn't that great?" Nodoka commented.  
  
"It might be great.you see," Ranma explained, "We accidentally.ate up the prize of a fighting competition."  
  
---*flashback*--- "Aiyah! Sirs, this lady here challenges you to a duel!" The guide exclaimed. "You have eaten up her prize and have angered her greatly!"  
"All right, oyaji," a pigtailed female spoke up. "I fight this girl. Might as well do it since I'm so bored having to spar with you every day."  
The girl advanced, with her weapon held ready in the air, towards the pigtailed girl.  
With a simple kick and a "Hyaa!" the purple-haired girl flew into the air.  
After she had picked herself up from the ground, with dirt on her clothes and skin, she walked towards the pigtailed female.  
Holding her cheek tenderly, the Amazon gave the other girl a kiss.  
It was the Kiss of Death. ---*end flashback*---  
  
"So you see, Shampoo kissed me and now she'll chase me to the ends of the earth just to kill me!" Ranma clarified with his mother. Nodoka held a hand up to her cheek demurely. "What excitement! I hope you had fun, my dear son." Ranma face faulted. His mother still hadn't understood. He was trying to point out that Shampoo would kill him if they were to be married.  
  
"What I don't understand is: how Shampoo didn't recognize you back in the lounge."  
  
"Oh.that. That's the something which I was supposed to tell you before.you know.back at the lounge."  
  
Ranma cleared his throat. He felt worried that his mother might not accept the fact that he was cursed. A dry breeze blew through the room and entwined around the two people. Ranma bit his lip. Mustering all the courage he could gather, he admitted.  
  
"Dad and I fell into these springs while we were training." "Was that before you met Shampoo or after?" Nodoka asked, not bothering to use her brain to think. "Before we met her. We arrived at Jusenkyo, a legendary training place for martial artists." Ranma paused to have a sip of water. He breathed in deeply before continuing.  
  
"Father didn't know Chinese and thus, he didn't know how to read the instruction book. When we arrived at Jusenkyo, we didn't know that each of the spring was cursed."  
  
Nodoka frowned, not sure what her son was getting at.  
  
"Years ago, something fell into each of these springs, drowning them. The waters of Jusenkyo remembered these creatures and thus, now whoever falls into them will take on the body of the creature."  
  
Nodoka frowned, still not using her brain.  
  
"We trained immediately, ignoring the cries of warning from the guide. Father was the first one to fall into a spring where a panda drowned. He turned into a panda. And I.Father pushed me into a spring where a girl had drowned. Therefore, I turned into a girl."  
  
Nodoka gasped. "So now you'll be a girl forever?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. Picking up a glass of water, he dumped it onto himself.  
  
"I'll only be a girl if water touches me."  
  
"Then how do you change back? I mean, you can change back, can't you? You were a man when I met you and now you're a girl and- oh, this is all so confusing!"  
  
"Fetch me some warm water!" Ranma ordered the maids who were outside his room.  
  
"Warm water will transform me back to my old self."  
  
"I don't understand- was this how the girl who drowned in there looked like?" Nodoka asked pointing to Ranma's red hair and body.  
  
"No.whoever falls in the spring-of-drowned-girl will turn into the female version of himself. So if you're a girl and you fall in there, nothing will happen to you. Because you're already the female version of yourself."  
  
Nodoka allowed the new information to sink into her. She felt shocked. But it wasn't a horrible shock; neither was it a pleasant one. It was a shock at how such a thing existed. She'd never heard of such springs in her entire life.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to grasp it."  
  
There was a knock on the door. The water was here.  
  
"Ahh, the water."  
  
"I'll hide myself under the covers of my bed," Ranma said; he pushed himself underneath it and tried to make himself as flat as possible.  
  
"Come in." Nodoka ordered.  
  
The maid, a petite light brown-haired girl, entered and curtsied as she passed the kettle to her mistress.  
  
"Ah, Yuka, 'tis you. Thank you."  
  
"I'll take my leave now," Yuka said, curtsying once more before exiting the room.  
  
Ranma got out from under the covers and accepted the water graciously. She poured it over herself and screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nodoka asked worriedly. "Does the water cause it to have any side effects?"  
  
"No," Ranma assured his mother from under the steam surrounding his body. "It's just that the water was too hot!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You guys promise?" Akane asked suspiciously.  
  
"Honestly, Akane, we were your best friends when we were children and you don't trust us?" Sayuri shot her friend a side-glance.  
  
"No, you're wrong, Sayuri-chan," Akane corrected, "we were best friends and we still are."  
  
"Yes," Yuka agreed totally.  
  
Sayuri grinned a Cheshire cat smile. "You're right."  
  
"But still," Yuka scratched an itchy spot on her left arm, "you don't trust us?"  
  
"Well, it's important! You can't let anybody know that I'm the thief or else! And Sayuri, you mustn't address me as Akane. When we're out in the public, I'm known as great and wonderful Sazara," Akane finished.  
  
"The great and wonderful," Yuka mimicked. "I didn't know a thief could be described with such words."  
  
Akane grinned and choosing a pillow, she tossed it onto her friend.  
  
The grin disappeared and was replaced with a serious smile. "Remember, I'm not Akane anymore, but Sazara."  
  
The two other girls nodded solemnly.  
  
"Hai, Sazara-sama," Sayuri said in a mocking tone, rewarding her with a pillow aimed straight at her face.  
  
The pillow fight continued before there was a knock on the door stating that it was dinnertime.  
  
"We'll be eating with the other servants, which would give us time to introduce you to the rest of them. They're quite lovely, really," Yuka neatened the place up by placing the pillows back in their usual position.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So should we tell Shampoo the truth?" Ranma removed his glove.  
  
"What the Amazon girl doesn't know won't hurt her," Nodoka smiled serenely.  
  
"Are you sure? It might cause us problems if she found out."  
  
"Absolutely certain, my son. Now if you don't mind, we have to hurry," she pulled her son out of his bed. "Our dinner awaits us." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What're we going to have?" Akane asked as they walked past several pictures and doors.  
  
They were heading to the basement where a side of the room was cleared for the servants and maids who could have their dinner there or do other stuff.  
  
Yuka scratched her left arm again. "Oh, the usual, stew. Lamb or beef if we're lucky."  
  
Sayuri added. "We will also be having potato soup."  
  
"That's too much! I can't eat all this. Usually right now, Kasumi would whip up her delicious rice with pickles. We'd have a fruit or two after dinner," Akane reminisced thoughtfully.  
  
"Here we are!" Sayuri announced as she dragged her friend into the room.  
  
Almost everyone was settled down already and when they saw Yuka and Sayuri enter the place with a newcomer, they started murmuring questions.  
  
Yuka did a few 'ahems' before declaring loudly. "Hush people, hush! We've got somebody we'd like to introduce to you. This, here, is our friend, Aka- " Yuka groaned. Sayuri had jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"What d' you do that for?" Yuka hissed, reeling over in pain.  
  
Akane grinned, which irked Yuka even more. "You forgot my name. Some friend you are."  
  
Sayuri continued for Yuka. "This is our friend, Sazara. Tendou Sazara is going to be working with all of us. She's the upstairs maid," lots of applauding could be heard from the other upstairs maids as with one more maid, there'd be lesser work for each of them to do, "and I hope that all of you will welcome her warmly."  
  
The workers cheered loudly and clapped, which caused Akane to smile with compassion.  
  
"Okay, now let's all get back to dinner," Sayuri motioned for Akane to follow her as they headed towards the end of the table.  
  
She patted a side of the bench, indicating for Akane to sit.  
  
Akane sat and stared at the plate of food before her.  
  
Knowing that there was too much food but feeling hungry at the same time, she dug into her dinner.  
  
"So, Sazara, how old exactly are you? And how are you related to Yuka and Sayuri?" a girl, whom Akane later learned was Saone, popped a piece of potato into her mouth.  
  
"I'm sixteen. And Yuka and Sayuri and I used to grow up in the same neighbourhood. We were childhood friends," Akane drank some of the soup.  
  
"That's great. I'm sixteen, too," Saone's voice lowered to a whisper. "In fact, most of us are either sixteen or seventeen."  
  
"Really?" Akane asked with great interest.  
  
"Yeah," Yuka cut in. "They're either sixteen or seventeen or else they're nine or ten or else they're twenty or twenty-one; forty-four or forty-five; fifty or fifty-one or else sixty-nine or seventy," Yuka frowned as she stirred her potato soup. "Did I just memorise that whole thing?"  
  
Sayuri grinned and nodded; then she chewed on the potato.  
  
The girls ate in silence before Sayuri looked at Akane.  
"Do you know that the Saotomes have a large garden and a couple of koi ponds?"  
  
"They do?" Akane stabbed a piece of carrot in the stew and munched it.  
  
"Yes; if I recall, you love roses, don't you Sazara-chan?" Sayuri nudged her friend; causing Akane to choke on the carrot she was eating.  
  
"Don't- do- that." Akane coughed. When she felt the passageway of her throat was fine, she scolded. "Don't do that ever again. I could have died!"  
  
"Sorry," Sayuri grinned sheepishly. "You do love roses, don't you?"  
  
Ever since Akane was a kid, roses had been her life. Her mother had planted a few in their house and each of them bloomed beautifully. Her mother used to say, "Even though roses have thorns, they have a beautiful side of them, too." Which was the complete opposite of the saying, 'even the most beautiful things are dangerous'.  
Akane loved roses the most in the world (if you recall, in chapter one, she wore a pink rose to the party Ryouga's family held). Well, she loved them second from her mother.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes.do they have roses in their garden?"  
  
Yuka swallowed the food she had just chewed. "Plenty of them! Half the garden is filled with roses. I guess they're Lady Nodoka's favourites."  
  
"Lady Nodoka? I thought that the mistress of this house is Lady Shampoo."  
  
Yuka, accompanied by Sayuri and Saone, chuckled; causing Akane to glance distastefully at them.  
"What?" Akane frowned; she was getting frustrated at her laughing friends who wouldn't explain what she'd done wrong.  
  
"I guess you're still rather blur as to who is who in the household we're serving," Yuka giggled again.  
"That's okay. We'll teach you," Sayuri assured.  
  
"You see, Genma is the master of this house," Saone explained. She lowered her voice again. "By the way, we, the servants, cannot address them so casually. We're supposed to use their titles but since we're not in the public, we'll drop the formalities."  
  
"Why?" Akane asked again.  
  
"Because," Saone frowned. "I guess it's because we're rather lazy," she grinned. "Using titles would waste our time."  
"And our breath," Sayuri put in.  
  
The foursome chortled at Sayuri's joke.  
  
Yuka was the first to stop tittering. "Genma is the master whom we're serving. He is married to Nodoka."  
  
"The Nodoka you guys just mentioned?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Then who's Shampoo?"  
  
"Let us continue, Sazara. A few days back, Nodoka's son, Ranma, returned with his father from a training trip. And they've betrothed Shampoo to Ranma."  
  
"Their son knows martial arts?"  
  
"Yeah, and so do a couple of other wealthy people," Saone drank up the soup.  
  
"Want to know something else?" Yuka stood up from the bench closing the space between her and Akane. "These other girls from wealthy families are falling in love with him," Yuka clasped her hands together, looking like a besotted girl, "'Oh my,' the girls exclaim, 'the devastatingly good- looking lord Ranma is back! Ooooh, I think I'm in love!'"  
Sayuri laughed along. "I don't see what's so handsome about him. I mean, he may be good-looking and all, but do those girls even know his personality? How do they know if his hardworking or lazy? A thrift or a gambler?" she rolled her eyes. "Really, these girls just go for looks. They judge the book by its cover."  
  
Akane set aside the dishes of food which she'd finished. She was rather full after the wondrous meal.  
  
"I agree with the both of you. I disgust such people who never bother to find out more about a girl with freckles or a guy with rough skin," Akane said seriously and burped softly; excusing herself, she blushed.  
  
"Those people in the upper class may be smarter; prettier; more elegant or richer than us but they'll never be better than us if they don't know about compassion or spirit," Saone burped also.  
  
Sayuri burped too, followed by Yuka.  
  
In the end, the girls laughed at the joke and all thought that that was the best dinner they'd ever had.  
  
A/N: I know I didn't 'talk' to you guys before so well, this is my first time chatting. To answer some of the reviews I got: 'sakura' when translated means cherry blossom.  
If you're wondering when this story is set, it's more of a modern and olden times mix. If there're any mistakes I made, please tell me so that I can make changes.  
Hope ya enjoy the story and if there any queries, just review me.  
By the way, I wish all of you a Happy New Year! 


	4. Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
--------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++------------------- -  
  
Chapter 4: (---Title---)  
  
"Akane, it's time to rise and shine," Kasumi gently shook Akane.  
  
"Hold on, onee-chan, can't I sleep longer?" Akane grumbled.  
  
"No. We've to start work immediately. And what's with the 'onee- chan'?"  
  
Akane complained. "Whaddya mean? Can't I rest a little more? This bed is so comfy. I've never felt anything like it before-"  
  
Sitting up in the bed, Akane rubbed her eyes. She focused her vision and gasped.  
  
The sun was halfway up. Its glow assured one that all was safe and sound. The birds were singing a song of peace and joy. The trees were dancing happily to the brightening glow of the star.  
All this could be seen outside the window which did not belong to Akane's room. Where was she?  
  
She turned to the person whom she thought was Kasumi and queried.  
  
"Kasumi, where are we?"  
  
"I'm not Kasumi, you silly fool," Sayuri chided Akane; she laughed as she pushed back the bed covers.  
  
Akane frowned. "Sayuri? What are you doing-" She paused. Memories came rushing through her head. She remembered where she was and what had happened. "Oh.sorry. I thought I was still at home."  
  
"Getting homesick?" Sayuri took out Akane's uniform. "It's quite common whenever you are here for the first few days."  
  
Akane swing her legs over the bed and placed them on the carpeted ground. "Really? Then how come everybody else seems so happy around here?"  
  
Sayuri stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Once you meet the family, you'll warm up to them."  
  
Akane smirked dryly. "I don't think so. You know I detest them."  
  
Sayuri smiled challengingly. "You want to bet?"  
  
Akane ignored her friend's childishness and changed the subject. "Is that going to be my garb?"  
Sayuri nodded. "It's okay, isn't it?"  
  
"I thought the dress code for maids and servants are black and white."  
  
"I know. But Nodoka decided to design her own household's uniform," Sayuri explained. "She was bored with her son and husband absent and all."  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
She started, "You shouldn't have greeted me by my first name, Sayuri-chan."  
  
Sayuri put on a guilty look. "Sorry. We weren't in public and it seemed all right."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
Akane inspected the uniform. It was pink- pink! - with a purple apron placed atop it.  
  
"It's too.girlish."  
  
"Too girlish? You mean it's too refined for a tomboyish girl like you!" Sayuri joked.  
  
"It's not. I mean, look at you! You were wearing it yesterday and you're wearing it today. How can you stand it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just used to it."  
  
Akane shook her head in disgust. "Why must I wear it? I like my dress just nice."  
  
"Get out of your dress. You'll get to wear it on your day off. Which was yesterday."  
  
"We have day offs? On Fridays?"  
  
"Yes. Now get out of that dirty thing and we'll wash it for you."  
  
"You're not my servant."  
  
"I know. I'm your maid."  
  
"You're not my maid either," Akane said before adding, "Neither are you my slave."  
  
Sayuri choked back a laugh. "You knew what I was going to say, huh?"  
  
"Just past memories of the good old' days."  
  
"Are you guys ready? I want to have breakfast!" Yuka fussed as she entered the room. "Hurry, Akane- I mean, Sazara-chan. Or else we'll miss out on the most important meal of the day," she warned.  
  
"Coming, coming. Could you guys pass me the pathetic excuse of a uniform?"  
  
"Sazara!" Yuka cautioned.  
  
"Okay, okay, just pass me the uniform."  
  
Akane approached the wall where she could dress privately behind a tall wooden board.  
  
"We have a cap, too."  
  
Akane sarcastically remarked. "I didn't notice."  
  
"You didn't?" Yuka asked simply.  
  
"She did, you buffoon," Sayuri scowled.  
  
"But she said she didn't."  
  
"She was being sardonic.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Akane interrupted the brawl. "Pass me the cap."  
  
Yuka threw it over the board and Akane caught it.  
  
"Stupid cap. Why must we wear this?" Akane muttered to herself.  
  
"Did you say something, Sazara-chan?" Akane heard Sayuri open the door.  
  
"I was saying that this cap is stupid!" Akane shouted.  
  
Getting no answer, Akane peered from her spot.  
  
And came face-to-face with a certain purple-haired amethyst-eyed Amazon lady.  
  
"You don't like the cap?" Shampoo asked darkly.  
  
"Yes," Akane answered without looking at her mistress.  
  
Shampoo jerked out her hand and turned Akane's chin to face her.  
  
"You're a maid, are you not? You were born to serve us. You wear the uniform Nodoka designed, yes? For you're a maid."  
  
"Good morning, Lady Nodoka, lady Shampoo," Sayuri and Yuka greeted in unison; they curtsied politely, keeping their eyes on the ground the whole time.  
  
Akane sneered. She was supposed to be a thief. But due to certain circumstances, she had to be degraded to a serving position.  
  
"I was not meant to be born to serve," she spat out the word, "but to borrow things from others."  
  
At her declaration, both Sayuri and Yuka looked up frantically. They waved their arms to advise her from telling their mistresses the truth about her.  
  
"Did you just act smart?" Shampoo asked, her voice growing in volume. "Did you just answer me?!"  
  
"I'm no mute, am I?" Akane folded her arms; she glared at the girl before her. "I can speak so why not answer?"  
  
"Did you just answer me? Again?" Shampoo's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes. Why? Do you have a problem?"  
  
Shampoo threatened. "Are you asking for a fight?"  
  
"I don't mind fighting. That is, if you want to."  
  
Shampoo removed her gloves. "I'm usually a lady-"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"- but you have angered me to forsake my pride and fight you."  
  
"You are on!"  
  
Nodoka gasped. What was going on?  
  
"What're they doing?" she asked the two maids beside her.  
  
It was the dark haired girl who replied. "They're going to battle."  
  
"Oh, my. I have to stop this."  
  
Nodoka could see that Shampoo was furious. In fact, she could see that the other maid was pretty angry, too. But the maid was trying her best to be serene and collected.  
  
"Shampoo, stop this!" Nodoka ordered.  
  
Shampoo looked at her soon-to-be mother-in-law and mentally asked for her forgiveness. "I can't. She has accepted my challenge."  
  
"Oh, my. What am I to do?"  
  
Yuka and Sayuri stared on. The battle was starting and it was getting exciting.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Yuka asked.  
  
"I just pray that Akane will leave the fight safely."  
  
Right there and then, Shampoo charged. She cried out her battle cry and advanced towards Akane. Akane jumped up and over Shampoo.  
  
"Hiyaa!" Akane cried as she punched Shampoo; first at the shoulder (which missed), and second at the arm (direct hit!).  
  
Shampoo was angry. Unfortunately, the anger made her concentration waver. Sure, her speed was amazing and her strength was great. But she wasn't focused. Which was why she would have to pay later.  
  
Shampoo aimed for the maid's chest.  
  
Akane saw the annoying Amazon come towards her. The girl was trying to land a kick on her chest. She was smart, but Akane was smarter. Akane bent down and avoided the kick. She lunged forward and under the Amazon.  
  
I did it! Shampoo thought with joy. I hurt the rude pussy!  
  
Shampoo closed her eyes, savouring the feel of triumph and jubilance. After a moment, she thought herself a fool for she realised that there was nobody in front of her. The stupid maid had dodged!  
  
Her mistress was distracted. Akane ran forward, her hand focused for Shampoo's back.  
  
She hit Shampoo up towards the ceiling; then jumping, she kicked the girl back onto the ground.  
  
"Victory!" Akane hollered as she gracefully landed on the carpet.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri glanced in awe. Their friend had just won a battle against their mistress. What a good piece of gossip!  
  
The two clapped. Which was followed by somebody else clapping; and someone else; and someone else.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri looked at the door. All the other servants and maids were there. It was obvious that they enjoyed the entertainment. Yuka and Sayuri gazed at each other, and gave a sly grin.  
  
Shampoo got up from her defeat. This wasn't the first time. Another girl had beaten her before. And now, it was time to do it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was morning and Ranma was bored. He still had to get used to the fact that he was betrothed to somebody.  
  
There was no love, unfortunately, but people said that if a couple spent time together, love would blossom.  
  
Maybe he'd love Shampoo, maybe he wouldn't.  
  
Ranma left his room and walked down the hallway.  
  
He couldn't believe that this mansion was his house. He adored his mother, cared for his father no matter how many times Genma had sold him off for food, and he loved the people staying in the house. Except for Shampoo, of course. He didn't know much about her yet.  
  
He decided to go to the library where he could divert his attention toward the many books.  
  
Ranma walked past several maids who were whispering and tittering at the same time.  
  
He turned left at the corner and passed a few servants.  
  
Then he passed more maids.  
  
And more servants.  
  
And more maids and servants.  
  
And- what was going on?  
  
Ranma ran to the crowd of maids and servants who looked excited.  
  
He stopped them and questioned.  
  
"Where are you all headed to?"  
  
The maids and servants stopped hesitantly.  
  
"I asked you all a question. I expect to be answered," he said firmly. Really, the servants here were so frightened of him. He had to act strict and firm just to get them talking.  
  
They remained silent. Then a young boy spoke up, an elated smile plastered on his freckled face.  
  
"Didn't you know, sir? There's a tiff going on between one of us and one of your kind!"  
  
All the servants and maids instantly turned to the little boy and reprimanded him for speaking so forward with their master. A maid or two even apologised for the boy.  
  
Ranma held up his hand. "No, no. I want to know what's happening."  
  
"You do?" the boy asked, glad that Ranma had come to his rescue. "Then follow us!"  
  
The maids and servants moved falteringly with Ranma behind them. He came to a room in the servants' quarters.  
  
Inside, he could see two people fighting. One was- oh dear, Shampoo and the other was- oh my, a maid.  
  
Ranma gasped at the scene. The maid had dodged Shampoo's blow and had now hit her up into the air. The maid jumped up and kicked Shampoo back down.  
  
"Victory for me!" The maid shouted happily. She landed on the ground, looking triumphantly at Shampoo who was bruised.  
  
Ranma saw Shampoo swallow her pride down. Staggering, his fiancée struggled to balance herself as she stood up. Shampoo was walking slowly and methodically towards the maid.  
  
Ranma realised what was going to happen. "Oh my kami.the Kiss of Death."  
  
There wasn't going to be a moment of peace in the house if Shampoo was going to hunt the maid down. The maid and Shampoo would have to live under the same roof and survive each other.  
  
Ranma had to stop Shampoo from kissing the maid.  
  
Shampoo was getting closer to the maid. Reaching out automatically, Ranma removed his watch and threw it into the room.  
  
Akane was frowning. Why was her mistress walking towards her? Hadn't the lady had enough?  
  
Akane turned and saw the others staring in anticipation. They were also wondering what Shampoo was going to do once she'd reached Akane.  
  
*Whish! *  
  
Akane snapped her head towards the noise. Something was in the air.  
  
The 'thing' came flying through the air. It was approaching the room with quick speed. What was it aimed at?  
  
Akane's eyes followed the object.  
  
The object sliced through the top part of the cupboard, sending it crashing down to the ground. The cupboard landed on the floor, shocking Akane as the tip of it came into contact with Shampoo's head, knocking her out.  
  
Akane glared. Someone had interrupted and that somebody was going to have to pay dearly. She looked around the room and out the door, but it seemed that nobody had thrown the 'thing'.  
  
Scowling, Akane left the room, with Sayuri and Yuka following her. The other maids and servants came rushing into the room to carry Shampoo back into her own room.  
  
Nodoka gave a huge sigh of relief. It was all over and nobody was hurt. Well, Shampoo was unconscious but it wasn't because of the maid. Somebody had thrown a watch across the room, which cut through the maid's furniture and cause it to topple over and hit Shampoo.  
  
Sighing again, Nodoka exited the room, following the servants who were carrying Shampoo. "What an exciting day."  
  
Ranma was still amongst the crowd of servants and maids. After he'd jumped up and hurled his watch, he'd touched down and watched what happened. His watch had sliced the top of a piece of furniture, which fell down onto his fiancée.  
  
He'd hurt Shampoo but at least he'd saved the maid.  
  
Breathing in and out slowly, Ranma closed his eyes and massaged his temples.  
  
"What an exciting morning present. Now, if only I could have my breakfast."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sorry guys. Because of me, you guys had to skip breakfast," Akane apologised.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sayuri threw her hands into the air. "I would give away all my breakfasts just to get that kind of entertainment every morning!"  
  
"Ditto," Yuka agreed as she neatened up the pillows.  
  
They had started work and were in their master's bedroom. The three of them were tidying up the room. After that, they were assigned to polish the stairs.  
  
"But thanks to you guys, I've learnt who's Shampoo and Nodoka," Akane wiped the floor with the rag.  
  
"Yeah, you sure are a fast learner," Yuka joked.  
  
They stacked up the books on their master's desk in an orderly manner.  
  
Sayuri dusted the table. "You shouldn't be so harsh on the Saotomes, Akane. Not all of them are that bad. Except for Shampoo, and don't worry, she's not a Saotome."  
  
Yuka corrected her friend. "Not yet."  
  
Sayuri nodded earnestly. "Not yet. She'll be one soon."  
  
"I hope the Saotomes' son, Ranma, will be able to stand her. She's very annoying," Akane grumbled. "I mean, can't she behave more ladylike? She'd to battle me this morning when I hadn't even warmed up!"  
  
"Have you ever looked at yourself, Akane? You're just as unladylike," Yuka commented slyly.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not about to marry somebody else, am I?"  
  
"Makes no difference."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
"Does, too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Don't fight, children," Sayuri cut in. The trio looked at each other, their eyes laughing, and burst into laughter.  
  
Saone and another maid rushed into the room.  
  
"Saone, Hirake, what's the rush?" Sayuri asked.  
  
Saone panted. "Lady Nodoka would like to see Sazara."  
  
Hirake swept her black locks behind her neck, sweating furiously. "Yes. Now."  
  
Akane plopped herself onto the bed, messing up the covers which her friends had just tidied, which earned her several complaints from the duo beside her.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
Saone leaned forward. "Something about wanting to ask you to restrain yourself the next time you see the lady Shampoo."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
Yuka bit her lip nervously. "What if she's going to fire you?"  
  
"I've only been here one day. She's not going to let me go."  
  
"What if she lets you go. And without a reference?"  
  
"I'll make her let me go with one," Akane ensured. She dropped her voice to a whisper which only her good friends could hear. "And it's not like I want to stay working as a servant."  
  
Yuka and Sayuri nodded. "So either way, it's advantageous to you," Yuka said politically.  
  
Akane pondered what her friend had just said. "I guess so."  
  
Saone wiped away her sweat and clarified. "You know how to get to the lounge, right?"  
  
"I've been there before."  
  
"Okay, then you go. I'm supposed to take over your post for the meantime."  
  
"What about.um, what's her name again?" Akane asked, motioning towards Hirake. Yuka mouthed out Hirake's name. "Oh, Hirake. What about Hirake?"  
  
"She's supposed to clear up the dishes but Lady Nodoka insisted she accompany me up to pass the message to you."  
  
"I'll take my leave now, then. Bye Yuka, Sayuri, Saone, Hirake," Akane saluted.  
  
"Break a leg, Sazara-chan," Yuka wished Akane good luck.  
  
"Ditto." The others said in unison.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma hurried towards the lounge. Mother wanted to meet him and discuss a subject with him.  
  
He'd had a sumptuous morning meal and he couldn't wait for the next one. To while away the time, he thought that he'd meet Mother in the after breakfast.  
  
He was late already. He knew that Mother would spend hours talking and if he didn't make haste, he would have a late lunch.  
  
He walked down the hallways where he met Ginjin who was standing guard outside a door.  
  
"Good morning, my lord," Ginjin greeted.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Ranma picked up speed and walked faster.  
  
The lounge was just around here. All he had to do was turn left, walk straight and then turn right. And right now, he was going to reach the end where her could turn left.  
  
Each step seemed like an eternity. Each second seem to last forever. Ranma wasn't going to be but a few minutes late but it seemed that he'd be hours late.  
  
Ranma was reaching the end! He walked faster. And...  
  
At last! The end of the hall. Ranma walked forwards and-  
  
Bumped into somebody.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There Akane was, walking slowly, taking her time to stroll to the lounge. She wasn't going to let a little lecture ruin her happy day. She'd experienced triumph against the evil lady Shampoo. And if Lady Nodoka was going to punish her, she'd make sure Lady Nodoka was the one who got punished.  
  
Akane was arriving at the lounge. All she had to do was keep on walking forwards and make a right turn. And then, she'd arrive right before the door of the lounge.  
  
Akane sauntered forward, enjoying the feel of her surroundings. The paintings were definitely wonderful; done by talented artists. She extended her hand to touch a painting with a sparrow on it. What a pretty bird.  
  
Continuing with her mission to reach the lounge, Akane turned to walk on.  
  
She could hear somebody approaching. The footsteps were quick. The owner of the footsteps was doubtlessly rushing.  
  
Ignoring the noisy and disrupting footsteps, Akane tried to return to her past silent world where she appreciated the sparrow but to no avail.  
  
Feeling upset, Akane walked faster, ready to scold the person for disturbing the peace.  
  
She could hear the steps come nearer.  
  
Akane moved forward and knocked into the person who'd irked her.  
  
They both fell. Gaining her composure, Akane looked up and stared into blue eyes.  
  
--------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++------------------ --  
  
A/N: Okay, I wrote: Akane stared into blue eyes. But don't get too excited. She doesn't fall in love with him at first sight. Cos all I wrote was she saw his eyes. I didn't say she stare into the 'most handsome blue eyes'. Or 'she stared deep into the most handsome sea-blue eyes'.  
Oh, what am I rambling about?  
  
Well, if there's any mistakes, tell me because I don't want there to be any spelling errors or something.  
  
Got any great gifts from Christmas? If you didn't, then prepare yourself for the New Year: where the GST will increase to 5%. That is, if you're from my country.  
  
So all of you should get out and buy the things you need while the GST is still 4%.  
  
Still, Happy New Year! 


	5. A little Surprise

Disclaimer: Isn't it a little obvious that the characters in this story don't belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi?  
  
---------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++------------------- --  
  
Chapter 5: (---A little Surprise---)  
  
Ranma breathed in sharply. He'd accidentally knocked into one of the maids. He hurriedly stood up, adjusted himself and brushed his coat.  
  
As it was a maid, Ranma knew that the she would be frightened of what she'd done, having made his lordship trip and fall and all.  
  
Thus, Ranma expected an apology from the lady whom he thought was a meek and shy thing. He thought she would fluster and excuse herself.  
  
That was what he thought and what he expected.  
  
But that was not what he got.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane mentally growled. This man could be so clumsy as to just walk in front of her, causing her to slip and fall.  
  
Shouldn't he be saying sorry to her now? For having been such a klutz?  
  
Akane stood up and readjusted her cap, which was really turning out to be a nuisance.  
  
She stared at the man before her.  
  
And he stared back at her, as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
Wasn't he supposed to act like a gentleman and apologise to her?  
  
After more staring and time being wasted, Akane was frustrated and irritated.  
  
He definitely wasn't going to excuse his bad behaviour.  
  
Akane leered. She was furious that her precious time had been wasted away (as a thief, time is always precious).  
  
"Watch where you walk, mister!"  
  
She managed to go, "humph" and sweeping her skirt, she strode away.  
  
Now she had to hurry.  
  
Because of that idiotic man, she was going to be late.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Darn, Ranma was extremely late and he knew it.  
  
His lunch was waiting for him and he was making it wait even longer.  
  
Snapping his fingers, Ranma muttered, "I got it!"  
  
He would just jump up onto the roof and enter the lounge through the window!  
  
"Am I smart or what?" Ranma murmured. He walked towards the closest window and pushed it up. Jumping on the roof, he hopped to where he thought the lounge would be situated.  
  
He peeped inside the window, seeing his mother sitting and sipping tea. He knocked on the window, giving his mother the cue to open the window.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing there?" Nodoka gasped.  
  
"Just didn't want to be late," Ranma grinned. "So what did you want to discuss with me?"  
  
"Wait a moment," Nodoka pulled her son into the room. "She'll be here soon."  
  
Ranma frowned. "Who?"  
  
At that exact moment, a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Please come in," Nodoka said in a loud, authoritative voice.  
  
The door was pushed open and in came.  
  
The maid.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane straightened her costume. She was going to meet Lady Nodoka soon and she wanted to look her best.  
  
Raising her hands, Akane rapped the oak door.  
  
"Enter, please," a firm voice replied.  
  
Akane pushed it slightly ajar and entered. She curtsied.  
  
"Good day, milady," she greeted.  
  
"Good day to you," Lady Nodoka saluted back. "Now son, won't you greet her?"  
  
Akane kept her face down at her feet.  
  
"You!" a male voice sounded.  
  
Surprised, Akane looked up and saw the man she'd bumped into earlier.  
  
"You!"  
  
Lady Nodoka smiled. "So you've both met?"  
  
"No! This man here was terribly rude. He tripped me and couldn't bother to apologise to me afterwards!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you'd behave like the-"  
  
Nodoka cut in sharply. "Is that true, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma hissed to his mother. "I thought she was like the other maids who would apologise furiously, thus, I waited for her to do so. But all she did was make a biting remark and stomp off!"  
  
"I do not stomp off," Akane said crossly, folding her arms.  
  
Nodoka glared at her son. "Son, just be a gentleman and tell her how bad you feel about having hurt her."  
  
"I didn't hurt her but- oh, alright, just to save time and all. Sorry," Ranma growled out.  
  
"Good, now everybody's happy-"  
  
"I'm not," Ranma muttered.  
  
"- and I can announce what I've decided."  
  
Nodoka cleared her throat. "Ahem. As you know, we have a dojo. And now that my dear son is back, we can open it to students. Sazara, after having seen you fight with my dear, dear, dear daughter-in-law today, I've decided that you, along with my son, will be the teachers of the dojo.  
  
"However, you may only use your martial arts skills in that dojo, Sazara, and not to hurt lady Shampoo anymore, understand?"  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Is that fine with the both of you? Sazara, being sensei of the dojo, you don't have to do the household chores. All you have to do is be present when the dojo opens and spread your skills to others."  
  
Akane protested softly. "Why must I do it with such and insolent man?"  
  
Nodoka pretended that she didn't hear Akane's remark and continued.  
  
"Since it's fine with the both of you, you may both leave. Thank you."  
  
Akane curtsied once more. "I take my leave now."  
  
She left the room and walked fifty paces away. When she was in another room where she was sure nobody could hear her, Akane let out a loud curse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"But Mother, must I do it with her?"  
  
"You didn't see her fight today-"  
  
"I did."  
  
"- so you wouldn't know my reasons."  
  
"But-"  
  
Nodoka waved her hand. "Uh-uh!"  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Hush, go along now, your lunch awaits you."  
  
Ranma muttered before leaving the room. "I hardly think I'm in the mood for lunch now."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"But Lady Nodoka, why didn't you ask me instead?" Shampoo asked. She was hurt that her mother-in-law thought her incompetent when it came to martial arts. Instead, Nodoka had to ask the sneaky little bitch.  
  
"I have my reasons, dear Shampoo."  
  
"But-"  
  
Nodoka interrupted the amethyst-eyed girl. "I didn't want you to have rough hands and tired eyes from training all the people who will come. There will be stress and I want you to look perfect when you wed my son."  
  
Shampoo slowly blinked as her words sank in and settled themselves comfortably into her mind. She nodded, understanding that Nodoka was doing everything for he.  
  
"I follow what you mean and I appreciate it very much."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Really? Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes," Akane said sadly as she sank onto her bed.  
  
She'd returned from her 'meeting' with Lady Nodoka and had passed on the news to her good friends who were in the room next door. She'd beckoned to them to follow her back to her room and told them the news. They were more exhilarated than Akane herself.  
  
"Congratulations, Sazara-san! I didn't know you had it in you," Saone exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together again and again, which irritated Akane.  
  
"Don't congratulate me. I hate milady's arrogant son. He bumped into me without apologising."  
  
"What?"  
  
Akane told them another story about the incident which took place before she arrived at the lounge.  
  
"Truly, Sazara, you've got lots of stories to tell us today," Yuka laughed as she scratched her left arm.  
  
"I've got one more," Akane said dramatically, earning her the response of three people leaning in closer to hear her story. "If I don't get out of this mess I've created, I'm going to hang myself."  
  
The others laughed and placed bets on how long it'd take for Akane to kill herself whereas Akane sighed and lay down on her bed, deciding to take a short nap.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I wonder what my poor little Akane is doing right now," Soun sobbed as he popped a creamed cake into his mouth.  
  
Kasumi smiled and tried to assure him. "Don't worry, Father, I'm sure she's doing fine."  
  
"What if somebody tries to hurt her?" he wailed.  
  
"Nobody would do that to Akane. She's a sweet girl," Kasumi said, then contradicted herself. "Except for the fact that she has a bad temper."  
  
"I don't know what to do without my lovely angel!" Soun bawled, then commented happily. "Lovely cake you made."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma slurped down his beef and potatoes.  
  
"Wonderful dinner, Mother, most scrumptious."  
  
"I know."  
  
"More wine?" a maid asked.  
  
Nodoka shook her hand and the maid left the room.  
  
"Genma, how's the pickles? Cooked just right?"  
  
"Just right? It's delicious! Even the man with the most satisfied stomach won't be able to resist it."  
  
"Thank you for your compliment, my husband."  
  
Genma's response was the sound of him gulping down some food.  
  
"By the way, Ranma, I've already gotten the students for the dojo. We'll start the day after tomorrow."  
  
Ranma, who was drinking down some soup, choked immediately and coughed.  
  
"On Monday?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yes, Sazara, I heard them say that the dojo would be open on Monday."  
  
Akane's heart stopped. Why did they have to open the dojo so early? Monday was just one day away.  
  
"Are you okay, Sazara?" Sayuri asked.  
  
Akane nodded, smiling for a while, when she had her back to her friends, she felt frustration build up in her. Her face screwed up and she clenched her fists.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuka asked and held her hand up to Akane's forehead. "Seems like you got a fever."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You're right, you don't."  
  
The girls were polishing the stairs and Sayuri had come running for nowhere. She ran towards the stairs and in her haste, tripped and tumbled down on Akane and Yuka.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and rest, Sazara?" Sayuri suggested. She was concerned about her friend's welfare.  
  
"That's all right," Akane said, changing the subject. "By the way, have any of you heard of the famous opera singer, Kodachi the Black Rose?"  
  
"Kodachi? Oh, you mean Kuno Tatewaki's sister? Kodachi has a great voice. Unfortunately, she's a little crazy. She has only black roses planted in her garden. Her house is full of the creepy flowers," Yuka said, scratching her left arm which was irking her to the brim of cutting off her hand.  
  
"Sadly, her voice doesn't make up that much for her mind. I heard that she paralysed a woman who was giving birth. Luckily, there were doctors who came to the woman's aid and saved both her and her baby," Sayuri gossiped, her eyes growing as big as a fish's. "Kodachi's really beautiful and loves gymnastics a lot. She's an insidious lady and will cheat even to win a battle."  
  
"She sounds so dangerous," Akane said in awe.  
  
Yuka corrected. "She is."  
  
"Sazara, Sayuri, Yuka, time for us to wash the floors!" Saone cried from the end of the room.  
  
"K," the girls answered tiredly as they picked up the buckets and polish and left to clean the floor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
We all know how surprised Akane was to find Yuka and Sayuri at the Saotomes' mansion.  
  
Now imagine how shocked Akane would be if someone she knew and lived with turned up at the Saotomes' mansion one Sunday morning.  
  
That was exactly what happened. What you have to do is guess who turned up.  
  
It turned out to be a great Sunday morning where the sun streamed in through the windows and Akane donned her uniform. She ran quickly to Sayuri's and Yuka's room to wake them. They prepared breakfast (Akane stayed out of the kitchen. All she did was lay out the spoons and forks and cups) and served it to the master and mistress of the house.  
  
Akane even overheard Lady Nodoka talking about having hired another maid to take over Akane's present position.  
  
What Akane didn't know was that the person was from her family. She was walking past the front door, making sure the coats and hats were placed properly. She even greeted Dakeyo happily when she saw the middle-aged butler standing tall and proud.  
  
Akane was waiting patiently for the next Friday to come so that she could have her day off and go home. She wanted to be closer to her family after having been absent for a week.  
  
What she didn't know was that her wish would be granted. She would be closer to her family, all right.  
  
The doorbell rang and Dakeyo rubbed his hands together. "That must be the new maid," he murmured as he presented himself in an orderly manner and answered the door.  
  
Well, now it's time for you, dear reader, to speculate who this ordinary, but wonderful, person is.  
  
Akane was dusting the shelf which held some of the Saotomes' family heirloom. She could hear Dakeyo invite the maid in.  
  
"Welcome, you must be the newcomer. Or 'rookie'," Dakeyo said grandly.  
  
"I am," a very familiar voice said. "Oh, hey Akane. Didn't expect to see you looking so happy here."  
  
Akane gasped, her fingers letting go of the dust mop which clattered to the ground. How did the newbie know her name.  
  
And the sound. It was something she'd heard everyday, something which had been carved into her brain ever since she was born. The voice had a barrier around it, preventing people from understanding much about this person, yet it was warm and comfortable, a soothing music to Akane whenever she was down and feeling blue.  
  
Yet, Akane couldn't quite place where she'd heard it. Perhaps it was because she couldn't believe that that very person was there.  
  
"Who're you?" Akane breathed out from her lips and twirled around to face the person who'd greeted her.  
  
Two hands covered her eyes and stopped her from finding out who the person was.  
  
"Let go of me. Tell me, who are you?"  
  
The voice was sceptical, yet it contained something which sounded like held back laughter.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
Akane gasped again. Where'd she heard it before? Come on, Akane had heard it millions- no, billions of time before.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Akane could feel the person grin.  
  
"If you want me to tell you who I am..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Akane held her breath.  
  
It was time for the revelation.  
  
"then you'll have to..."  
  
"What?" Akane urged. This person sure was wasting time.  
  
"Be patient!" the person scolded, with a hint of laughter in her voice. "You'll have to."  
  
Akane tensed up, waiting to hear what the person wanted.  
  
"Give me one thousand yen."  
  
-----------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++----------------- ----  
  
A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys guessed who the person was. Sorry for the delay. It's just that school's started and there's a lot of pressure and I can't relax the way I used to.  
  
And the teachers are pretty mean, too. They've given us a math test on our very first math lesson. The whole level must do it. What a way to welcome us back to school. I'm pretty sure I did okay (I didn't really study, okay? Well, none of my friends did) although I realised that I made two stupid mistakes (two! Can you believe it? Two?) and will not get so high marks for the paper.  
  
Oh, and Nodoka here is very much different from the Nodoka in the Ranma ½ television series. But I'm going to make turn into the Nodoka from the Ranma ½ television series near the end. Or maybe not near the end, but the middle. We'll see.  
  
Thank goodness, though, school's not in full swing. Otherwise I'd get tons of hard homework and I wouldn't be able to watch television and surf the Net and have fun typing my story.  
  
Don't know why I'm moaning and groaning and complaining to you guys when it won't do me any good. Well, at least moaning and groaning and complaining keeps me from killing myself ( :p).  
  
Oh, I detest school! 


	6. Family Appearance

Disclaimer: If only these characters belonged to me.  
  
------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++----------------------------- -----------  
  
".One thousand yen."  
  
Akane gasped. Only one person would say this. She twirled around, a smile replacing her frown.  
  
"Nabiki onee-chan!"  
  
"Right," Nabiki said.  
  
The two hugged. Or at least, Akane hugged her sister while Nabiki protested.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
Akane was so happy that she couldn't describe the feeling. First she'd Yuka and Sayuri, now she also had Nabiki with her!  
  
"Otousan told me to come. He was worried about you."  
  
Akane scowled deeply. "If he was worried, he wouldn't have sent me to Hell."  
  
"Now, now, it isn't so bad here, is it?"  
  
"Bad?" Akane said, shaking her head from side to side, keeping her eyes on her sister all the while. "It's horrendous!"  
  
Akane told her all that had happened.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sazara-chan, what're you doing here?" Saone yawned, rubbing her green eyes which were still dazed from sleep.  
  
The Monday morning had brightened everybody's mood with a dazzling sun and beautiful singing of the birds.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Akane herself yawned. She was holding some china in her hand, carrying them towards a table.  
  
Saone frowned. "Have you forgotten?"  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
"Forgotten that-"  
  
Suddenly, Nabiki appeared, causing Akane to go nuts again. "Nabiki! There you are! Did you have a good night's sleep? I bet not. Nobody can in the nobility's house."  
  
Nabiki causually tossed her head and looked at Akane.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Akane dragged Nabiki back into the kitchen.  
  
"Come, I'll fix you breakfast."  
  
Nabiki, having heard that, ran away as fast as she could, leaving Akane with no choice but to chase after her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma looked at his watch. The maid was late already! Class was supposed to start at eleven. But it was already half and hour past twelve.  
  
In the dojo, there were lots of little children. He'd ordered them to do warm-ups a few minutes before, which earned him several anxious stares. The kids didn't know how to do warm-ups, thus, Ranma had to teach them.  
  
"Sensei! Makoto's pulling my hair! It hurts, sensei, it hurts!" a little girl cried out from a corner.  
  
Ranma sighed and hopped to the corner. "Makoto, stop that this instant!"  
  
Makoto stuck out his tongue. "I shan't!"  
  
Ranma raised his hand to strike the little boy, then stopped himself. What was he doing? Venting his frustrations on this child?  
  
"If you don't do as I say, I'll tell your parents."  
  
"Tell away, tell away! Mommy says she won't listen to anyone but me coz she loves only me! Besides, Daddy's the Lord of Osara House! He'll punish you for ordering me about!"  
  
Boy, this lad was a stubborn thing.  
  
"Ma-ko-to," Ranma gritted out slowly through his teeth. "The reason you're here is because your parents entrusted you to me," he smiled dryly. It was time for payback. "Now fifty push-ups!"  
  
"But I don't know how to do them," Makoto whined.  
  
"Ahhh, you weren't listening to my demonstration just now, right?" Ranma asked. "All the more you should do seventy push-ups!"  
  
"That's not the way to treat a young boy, SENSEI," a female voice remarked.  
  
Ranma turned, surprised, and saw the maid staring at him with a raised eyebrow. She was there, at long last. He'd gotten tired from waiting for her.  
  
He smirked. "You're late."  
  
"Not my fault. Another close friend of mine arrived."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of friends here, don't you?"  
  
Akane frowned. Did the lord know her secret? She decided to lead him away, just in case.  
  
"That's because I'm a friendly and open person." (A/N: like real. Friendly? Yes Open? Definitely not.)  
  
Ranma ignored her and looked around the room. The children were looking at Akane, wondering who she was. He decided to introduce her to them.  
  
"This is Tendo sensei. She's also your sensei."  
  
The students bowed and greeted Akane, introducing themselves in return. Akane beamed and felt proud. She'd hated doing this but being the boss here made her feel good. She saw Ranma standing beside her and her smile disappeared. Correction, second boss around here.  
  
Akane first did a kata, teaching the students each step.  
  
"First you punch, see?" she tried to punch Ranma, who evaded her blow. "Then you do a jump and kick!" She kicked at Ranma successfully who fell back and scowled at her.  
  
Akane shrugged and grinned. "Sorry," she apologised, still smiling, with no intention of being sorry at all; she turned her attention back to the students. "No, Natsumi, your jump should not be too fast or you'll slip. And Sekana, don't jump like a ballerina, this isn't ballet."  
  
Ranma, meanwhile, was getting onto his feet, brushing dust off his gi. The maid had to annoy him, didn't she? He watched her teach the kids a few steps of her kata.  
  
"Saotome sensei?"  
  
Ranma snapped out of his reverie. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm taking a break. Your turn."  
  
Ranma nodded and went off to help the kicks correct some of their wrong positions.  
  
Akane sighed. The kids were tiresome and absolutely restless. You had to bribe them just to keep them still for a moment.  
  
"Good work, Makoto, and stop moving. Don't pull that girl's hair!"  
  
Akane laughed as the 'girl' told Ranma.  
  
"I'm not any girl, sensei, I'm Karika, Saotome sensei."  
  
Ranma, having heard Akane laugh, turned around curiously.  
  
"What're you laughing at?" he grouched.  
  
But inside, Ranma somehow felt relieved at the thought that the maid could laugh. She'd been acting rather cold and cool towards him before. Laughter could only mean one thing. She was loosening up.  
  
He smiled and turned his attention back to Karika. "Ka-ri-ka," he said methodically, "correct?"  
  
Karika nodded her head furiously.  
  
"Okay, people, we'll have a break of ten minutes before we continue. Get a drink or anything, but don't seat!" Ranma commanded.  
  
Noise buzzed again as the children complained about how tiring and hard it was to have to keep on punching and kicking; and if they didn't have a break, they'd be dead by the time they reached home.  
  
After the break, the two teachers got the kids running around and learning how to defend themselves by blocking. Pretty soon, it was three in the afternoon and lesson was over. Ranma gathered up his towel and watch and walked up to Akane to catch a word with her. However, Akane, back to her old self, stiffened up the moment he neared her and quickly ran away.  
  
Ranma was confused. "Why did she do that?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Akane put on her clothing after her bath. She felt utterly refreshed and anew. She plopped herself upright on the bed and sighed. Tomorrow she'd have to head to the dojo again for another class. How tiring, everyday would be the same thing except for Fridays, which she was looking forward to.  
  
Her hand rested on her chest, which supported a pendant on a chain. Akane felt the smooth surface of the dove. It was so comforting and soothing just to be reminded of her childhood friend, Ukyo.  
  
Akane had met Ukyo as a child. She was an okonomiyaki chef who was an expert at cooking. It all happened one night.  
  
*flashback*  
  
The wind howled angrily over the buildings and trees. Rain pattered heavily down onto the rough road. A young girl, no older than seven, limped down the road; her feet were pierced by the rocks on the road and contained blisters; she was also bleeding. The child was crying pitifully but to no avail. Hardly anybody could hear her cries through the strong wind.  
  
"Daddy? Where are you Daddy?" Akane wailed as she held on to her right ankle. She'd had sprained it when she'd fallen in the crowd. Her hand had slipped from her father's when she'd tripped.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Excuse me, are you all right?" a shy voice asked from behind her.  
  
Akane turns, feeling eased at hearing a new voice. "Can you help me?"  
  
The bashful girl nods.  
  
"I'm lost and hurt," she explains. "I don't even know where I am."  
  
"I'll bring you to my father. He'll help you."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
From that time on, they'd been friends. Ukyo's father had bandaged her feet, stopped the bleeding and fed her. Luckily, Akane's father was hungry and had wanted to get okonomiyaki for dinner, which sped up his search for Akane. For when he stepped up to order, he saw his daughter's tiny face!  
  
The two fathers travelled together for a while before they had to depart. Akane had bought two doves and gave one to Ukyo. Ukyo on the other hand, had given her a ring.  
  
She'd treasured the two objects and turned to it for advice whenever she was down. Akane closed her eyes and a feeling of contentment grew inside her.  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked into the dojo and saw the maid. She was early for once.  
  
"Yo," he greeted and started doing warm-ups.  
  
Akane simply nodded and continued meditating. The students arrived one by one- fine, some of them arrived two by two (and even three by three), and the dojo was filled up with people.  
  
The routine was the same as the day before. The people were taught how to punch, kick, and do a kata, the usual. They were also instructed on how to do a front and back roll.  
  
The day went by faster than the day before and before she knew it, a boy by the name of Heki suggested something.  
  
"Tendo sensei, why don't you spar with Saotome sensei?"  
  
Akane pondered the idea. She'd never thought of doing something like that before. But it was a good idea.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Ranma raised his hands to stop them. "Wait, I don't want to do this."  
  
Akane tilted her head to one side, which had to make Ranma admit make her look.not that closed up and mysterious, but open and as if she had no secrets.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't fight girls."  
  
Akane was taken aback. He didn't want to fight her? Just because he thought that he was stronger than her? She received the comment and shot it back.  
  
"I don't think I'm a girl but a lady," she argued. "So you'll have to spar with me."  
  
Ranma froze in his spot, he didn't know what to do. But what he'd heard from her lips was a challenge and he never turned down a challenge.  
  
"Okay, I will," he took on a fighting stance.  
  
The students sat down and crossed their legs, watching intently with excited faces.  
  
"Hiyaa!" Akane cried out as she advanced towards Ranma. He evaded it easily by jumping over her and landing behind her. Akane spun around right away and bent down, shooting out her leg to trip him. He was too fast for that, too. He jumped up, landed gracefully, grabbed Akane's arms and pinned them behind her.  
  
"Gotcha," he murmured, knowing that he was definitely more skilled at martial arts than she was.  
  
"Not quite," she whispered back. She raised her right leg, wrapped it around his right leg, and tripped him. He lay on his back with her on top.  
  
He was on the defensive again.  
  
Akane raised her hands to punch him in the stomach when Ranma reached around to her back and pressed a point which paralysed her.  
  
Not being able to move, Akane fell down towards the ground. Ranma hurriedly grab her and turn her around, so that this time he was on top of her.  
  
Now she was on the defensive.  
  
Akane could only move her head. She stuck out her tongue and scolded him. "You cheated."  
  
"I didn't and you know that," Ranma chuckled softly.  
  
Akane avoided his gaze and turned her head to the side. 'The nobility cheat. They always do.'  
  
"I guess it's game set."  
  
"This is a game to you?"  
  
Ranma ignored her rambling and said loudly so that everybody could hear him.  
  
"I win."  
  
Akane sneered again. "I told you, you cheated!"  
  
"Did not," he smiled. "You were just too weak."  
  
Akane sniffed. "I won't lose to you next time, I assure you."  
  
Ranma leaned in closer to tell her. "And I'll make sure that I won't lose to you, I assure you."  
  
He laughed softly so that only the two of them could hear it.  
  
"Uh, sensei? Why are you still on top of Tendo sensei?"  
  
"How romantic."  
  
"They're not in love, Saotome sensei is only using her."  
  
"Who says they're not?"  
  
"That's what my father does to all women, including my mother."  
  
Akane's eyes widened. She didn't want her reputation to be ruined. She whirled her head to face Ranma.  
  
"Unhand me, scum."  
  
Ranma raised his palms, acting innocent. "Don't worry, don't worry."  
  
Akane remained on the floor, still paralysed. She growled out, "Could you at least hit the counter pressure point?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Really, Kagi-kun? You want to know how I'm related to Akane-chan?" Nabiki asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The yellow haired boy nodded his head repeatedly. "Yes!"  
  
"Five thousand yen," she raised out her hand. The boy hesitantly put the money into her hand.  
  
"Thank you," she said, tucking it into her pocket. "I'm her sister. Her older sister who is senior by a year."  
  
Kagi gasped, his eyes as big as fish's. "Truly?"  
  
"It's your choice if you want to believe me or not."  
  
Kagi staggered out the room, thinking that if he could charm Nabiki, he'd get closer to Akane.  
  
"Next!" Nabiki called out and a young girl daintily walked in.  
  
"You aren't wearing the maid's uniform," Nabiki said.  
  
The girl laughed dryly. "How observant."  
  
"What's your question?"  
  
"I don't have a question, but a proposition."  
  
"What is it? And first of all, give me your name."  
  
"Shampoo of the Amazon tribe."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane sat down by the fireplace and put in more logs to make the fire stronger. The room was chilly and she was shivering.  
  
The logs didn't seem to do any good. The temperature remained as low as usual. Akane groaned and shifted her legs. She was very tired from the lesson that day and her muscles were aching; her mind suffered from homesickness even though Nabiki was there. What she missed was the surroundings of her home, the koi pond which she'd sat by when younger; the dojo, which solved her every problem and relieved her of frustrations; her small but comfortable room, where everything was perfect.  
  
Her hands moved along the grate of the fireplace and massaged a small knob. She didn't know why she pushed the knob but that was exactly what she did. The knob stayed down and the fireplace opened up to reveal: a passageway.  
  
Akane gasped, air rushing into her lungs. There was a secret passage? Did anybody know about it?  
  
Akane entered the hollow and musty tunnel, holding a lamp in her hand, and walked. What was five minutes seemed like an eternity. The passageway never ended and Akane shuddered at every step she took. The passageway had not been used for a long time. Who had built it? But most importantly, where would it take her?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Please come in," Ranma instructed boredly. He'd informed his mother that he would not be present for dinner, but up in his room doing some work. The door opened and in came Yuka who had Ranma's dinner set atop a silver platter.  
  
"Your dinner, my lord," Yuka mumbled and placed it down on the table beside his stool.  
  
"You may take your leave now."  
  
Yuka bowed her head sincerely, curtsied ladylike and left.  
  
Ranma scooped some soup into his mouth and fingered the carrots around the plate. He had not appetite at all. When he'd refreshed himself with a bath, he'd realised something: the Underworld thief had not struck for a few days already.  
  
What was the cause of this? Had the thief thought that what she did was too dangerous and stopped?  
  
Ranma forced his mouth to chew the mushrooms and swallow, then forced his stomach to accept the food. He rubbed his temples, thinking hard. Who was the mysterious thief?  
  
He took out a piece of paper and wrote down all that he'd discovered already. The hair; the fragrant rose, which was mistaken for a sakura; the fact that the thief knew martial arts.  
  
Ranma used his palms to lean on and let out the gush of air he'd been holding. Who was the thief?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Water trickled and dripped off the ceiling of the musty tunnel and there was no light at all save the lamp. Akane tightened the shawl around her shoulders and kept on walking forward.  
  
The passageway was ending soon, she could sense it. She was coming close to either an end or a choice between two passageways. Akane bet on the first one- an end.  
  
She walked faster, picking up speed, and could see a wall ahead of her. The end! Akane smiled happily; her adventure was just beginning. She ran towards the wall and put down the lamp, which was her only source of light and heat. Akane examined the wall and could find nothing. There was no button or lever or knob to push or pull.  
  
How was she going to get out?  
  
"Am I going to be stuck here forever?" Akane asked, exasperation coming into her voice.  
  
That was when she saw it; there was something on the wall.  
  
It was built between two pieces of wood so that a person could slide it in and out. Akane, of course, slid it out and looked out. She could see a room and the clatter of a plate.  
  
Her eyes wandered to the noise. She gasped when she saw lord Ranma sitting on his bed, sighing.  
  
Akane's eyes flashed angrily before she reminded herself not to get mad over a lazy fool like him.  
  
He was having dinner, she supposed, in his room. Akane observed Ranma for a long while. He did nothing but remain on his soft sleeping furniture, eat, close his eyes, open his eyes again and sigh.  
  
Akane slapped her forehead. "Is that all he's going to do?"  
  
He'd made her explore the hidden tunnel and find his room. Now, he did nothing exciting and was wasting her much needed time.  
  
"Stupid idiot."  
  
Akane felt like going out there and giving him a scolding.  
  
If only she could find the way out.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma licked his spoon and ran his free hand through his hair. He was getting nowhere with the thief. He had to discuss this with someone. Someone who could disagree and agree with him or he'd never know who the thief could be. An idea entered and slapped itself into his brain, pestering him.  
  
"Ryouga. I can visit him!"  
  
Ranma got off his bed and left through the window, which made him feel very much like the thief. But he shook himself and reminisced that he was doing it to find the thief herself.  
  
Ranma hopped onto the tall lamppost outside his window and onto a tree. Ryouga's house wasn't that far and on his way there, he could think about the clues again. Maybe they held a hidden meaning; a 'read between the line' meaning. Whatever it was, he didn't know.  
  
He could see the rooftop of Ryouga's home and hopped onto a post-box. He looked into the room which belonged to Ryouga and saw the lad there, lying on his stomach on the floor, reading a book.  
  
Ranma tapped the window furiously, which scared his friend. Ryouga jumped up and aimed a kick at the window. He stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Why did you frighten me like that?" Ryouga asked when he'd let Ranma in. "And why didn't you use the front door?"  
  
Ranma replied dryly. "What a great way to greet me," he put his hands on his hips. "And expect more knocks on the window in the future, because I'm too lazy to walk all the way to the front door."  
  
Ryouga glared at Ranma before shaking his head and sighing. "You'll never change."  
  
Ryouga looked up at his buddy. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked before quickly defending. "Not trying to hint anything, okay?"  
  
Ranma nodded, understanding what his pal was trying to say. "I wanted to discuss something with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember the Underworld thief? Has she struck your home yet?"  
  
"No," Ryouga slowly shook his head, before his eyes turned back to Ranma's. "Why?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Did you say 'she'? How do you know that the thief is a woman?"  
  
Ranma went to describe what he found in great detail. When he was done, he'd expected lots of praises from his friend on how smart and absolutely clever he was. But all he received was folded arms and a scowl.  
  
"What? It makes sense, doesn't it? Long hair makes the thief a woman."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
"Excuse me? What do you have to oppose my theory?"  
  
"It's not proven true yet, so it's a hypothesis."  
  
"Whatever. So why are you disagreeing with my statement?"  
  
Ryouga stood up proudly and raised his left hand up into the air before bringing it down to point at Ranma. "You, my friend, left out another important thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryouga looked down at the ground before he smirked at Ranma. "Can't men have long hair, too?"  
  
+++++++++++++------------------------------------------------ ++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Don't worry. The men-can-have-long-hair,-too isn't a big thingy, just a way to end this chapter. Well, school has been tough and caused me to lose twenty cents, but I know I can cope (from copying homework and brainstorming ideas during class) by doing better.  
  
Sadly, tonight's a Sunday and there's 'I know what you did last summer' and I know that my Mom won't let me watch television. Apparently, in the next part, Akane figures out how to get out of the tunnel and into Ranma's room but she doesn't dare do it again (reason will be written).  
  
Nabiki goes around asking people if they want to know Akane's deepest, darkest secret and people want to know really badly so Nabiki tells them.  
  
The proposition that Shampoo has is nothing big. You'll know in the next chapter when Nabiki reveals it to Akane. Oh, and I know in the real show, Akane's family has the dojo, not Ranma but this is just fiction so he can also have a dojo, yes?  
  
Darn, I really haven't finished my schoolwork. I lost the list of things I must bring to school somewhere and I can't find it. But I can remember some stuff like bringing red packets to decorate my class and three questions for math, character analysing for literature and lots more, which I forgot.  
  
If there's any extremely silly or stupid mistake I made, tell me so I can correct them and all. If you have any suggestions or ideas, tell me (don't worry, if you don't want me to write it down, I can disclaim the idea. J.j.). Well, and one more thing, if any of you others out there are suffering from pressure from school, let me tell you one thing. Clear all your messes up, start all over again (if possible, or else just clear most of your messes up. Those which can be cleared), and thirdly: relax.  
  
Okay, maybe that's three things.  
  
Well, I know people say that those who relax and have that 'whatever' attitude or the devil-may-care attitude will never succeed in life. But if you're too 'so not whatever' attitude and stress yourself out too much, you're gonna hurt those around you, too.  
  
So chill, and Happy Chinese New Year! 


	7. Dividing People

Disclaimer: If you were clever, you'd know that these characters do not belong to me.  
  
___________+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_______________________  
  
"Men can have long hair, too."  
  
Ranma sat down on a chair and crossed his legs. "Good suggestion, but there was a rose at the scene of the crime, too."  
  
"Is that a problem? Can a man not pluck a flower from its bush?"  
  
Ranma picked an apple from the fruit tray on Ryouga's desk and bit into it. "Right again. I'm so clever; I knew that I should have come to talk to you."  
  
"You know, Ranma, the thief can be anybody. It could be someone from the ton pretending to be from the Underworld. Or maybe that person could be a servant in our house or-"  
  
"A maid in our house? Which maid would be so stupid as to steal from his or her master?"  
  
"Servant, I said servant; it could be a male, after all."  
  
"Yes, whatever, now, I ask you: which person would be so stupid as to steal from us and stay under our roof?"  
  
"A smart person. You yourself have doubted this, Ranma, perhaps the thief thought the same."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why would the thief want to stay with us anyway? Isn't it dangerous?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Ryouga said. He walked towards Ranma and placed both hands on the bed, "but the thief could have done it so as to cover up his tracks."  
  
Ranma snapped up from his position and threw the apple out the window (which landed on a man who wondered how an apple could drop from the sky).  
  
"You're right, Ryouga!" Ranma beamed. "Now we're getting somewhere."  
  
Ryouga took out a chart and placed it beside Ranma. "You see, the thief could be in one of our houses right now. We'd never know whose house at the moment but we know that he is somewhere in here."  
  
Ranma nodded excitedly.  
  
The chiming of the grandfather clock could be heard. Ranma gasped. "Oh, no. I've to be back. I've got to go now, Ryouga. See you soon."  
  
Without caring for Ryouga's response, Ranma hopped onto the windowsill and out.  
  
Ryouga remained motionless in his spot, smiling at his friend.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane saw lord Ranma go out through the window. Where was he going?  
  
"At least he isn't as bored as me," Akane sighed and reached out through the holes where she had seen everything that had happened in the past few minutes.  
  
She pressed what she thought was a hard and cold object. The wall suddenly gave way and Akane fell forward.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
The girl massaged her hip on which she'd landed.  
  
"Stupid wall." Her body ached and it hurt a lot. "Will the pain never go?"  
  
Akane looked up and saw that she'd been looking through the eyeholes of a portrait of a pretty woman. The lady had lovely blue eyes and long, black hair. She donned on a lavender pink gown with white laces ribbons. The woman must have been Ranma's grandmother or something.  
  
The woman had her hand set under her chin and a ruby ring was inserted upon her finger. Akane reached out and touched the gem, which was what she'd pressed unknowingly. So this was how she could open the secret door to the tunnel. Akane nudged the button again and the wall moved out and turned so that Akane could enter it. A few seconds after she was in the tunnel, the door swung back to its original position. She placed the wood back in between the slit and walked back to her room  
  
She'd had enough excitement in one day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day contained an opera performance in which the one and only Kodachi Kuno would be singing.  
  
The maids were busy dressing up Shampoo and Ranma, who were to be present at the concert. Sadly, Nodoka wasn't feeling well and could not attend the performance. Hence, someone else was asked to fill in her place. As Akane was now thought of as the highest of the maids, she was suggested, and thus, had to go, which caused an eruption to go off when the news was spread to her.  
  
"Why me?" she screamed exasperatedly. "Why me why me why me why me why me?"  
  
Yuka and Sayuri kept their distance from their best friend, trying their best not to upset her any further.  
  
Akane, meanwhile, was boiling with anger and frustration which had built up for days. Why did it always have to be her? First, her father had coerced her to be a maid and serve the breed which she'd hated most. Now, she'd to go out with them? Not forgetting that previously, she'd attended the stupid ball in which the people danced and did practically nothing else.  
  
Akane balled her hands into fists and slammed them into her bed, venting her anger on the innocent object.  
  
"Ha..ha.." Yuka smiled hesitantly. "Don't be sad, lady Kodachi will be there. She's most famous and her performances are not to be missed."  
  
Nabiki was standing at the door, waiting for an opportunity to earn money.  
  
"My, my, sister, you sure have changed."  
  
Akane glared at her sister. "How so?" she dared her sister, as if not expecting Nabiki to answer her.  
  
"You're more emotional."  
  
Akane was taken aback but did not give it much thought. Nabiki, after all, was always known to utter rubbish as long as it helped her get money.  
  
"Akane, you'd better hurry. Everybody else will be leaving in a few minutes' time."  
  
Akane slid her hand through her hand and complained again. "Why couldn't it be someone else? I mean, we're all servants."  
  
"Not you, Akane, you're a you-know-what," Nabiki winked slyly at her younger sister.  
  
Flustering, Akane argued. "Makes no difference! Right now, I'm a maid."  
  
Hirake walked in smoothly and handed Sayuri a dress. "Make sure Sazara gets into this and Nodoka said not to worry about her hair," she instructed, her hands waving about.  
  
Akane examined the dress up and down. It was blue, thank goodness, but had lots of laces and ruffles, which would make her skin itch terribly. There were gloves, too, with the Saotome initials printed on it and a pair of matching satin shoes.  
  
Akane moaned; she hated such clothing compared to her simple but comfortable and fitting dress.  
  
Sayuri and Yuka walked towards her to dress her up but Akane grabbed the clothe from their hands and ordered them out.  
  
Holding up their hands in surrender, the two left.  
  
"Onee-chan, that does not leave you out. I need a moment of privacy."  
  
Nabiki chided her softly. "Tut, tut, you shouldn't be so rude to your sister."  
  
"I know," Akane said dryly and shushed her out.  
  
Akane hastily changed into the gown and before she left the room, she plucked the rose from her vase and popped it smoothly behind her ear.  
  
Her friends, seeing the result, grinned and held out their arms towards the doors.  
  
"The night awaits."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Moonlight wafting through the silence.nobody knows about its vengeance.Listen to the song in the wind! Does it seem like an innocent sin? The flowers are dancing with the song."  
  
Akane's head nodded on and off. She was falling asleep. It turned out that Kodachi was a pretty woman who tied her hair up to a side ponytail and wore skimpy dresses. The lady called herself Kodachi the Black Rose for she loved roses which were dark and secretive.  
  
At first sight, Akane decided that she disliked Kodachi greatly. Now, all she could think of was doing her best not to yield to the power of her eyes.  
  
She yawned and looked to her far left. There sat lord Ranma and lady Shampoo. Shampoo had wrung her hand around Ranma's wrists and leaned close to him.  
  
Akane watched all this in disgust. Affection was not to be shown in public. Obviously, the Amazon didn't understand what courtesy meant.  
  
Akane made a silent vow that she'd leave as soon as the show was over.  
  
The gloves were itching harder than before but she could not remove them before everybody else.  
  
Kodachi slowly danced her hands in the air dramatically as she sang of how two lovers could not marry as the male was already betrothed to another. Soon, a tall man with a sword hopped gracefully like a ballet dancer onto the stage and sang along with her.  
  
The rhythm of the music became fast and staccato; it spoke of how the two lovers escaped their old lives and eloped; about how they were almost caught and brought back to their homes; the intensity and the scariness of it all embraced Akane, making her attentive for once. The feeling was a little too familiar, but Akane couldn't place it.  
  
Finally, the man held on to Kodachi's hands and raised it into the air together. The two looked at each other lovingly while serenading the last part which was how the two were finally married to each other.  
  
Everyone in the theatre applauded, some even catcalled out to Kodachi (which was extremely rude, making the fair lady frown disapprovingly). Akane clapped her hands methodically, feeling that the performance was just some stupid boring thing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Airen, you enjoyed the show?" Shampoo asked as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
Ranma moved away, his body uncomfortable. "Yes, it was quite lovely."  
  
Shampoo leaned in closer, her mouth at the nape of his neck. She sniffed his scent in and shivered with delight.  
  
"You smell wonderful, darling," Shampoo lowered her voice seductively. Oh, she couldn't wait till they were married. Ranma was a strong and handsome man who would give her strong and beautiful children. She loved him very much and melted at the sight of his smile.  
  
Ranma shifted while trying in vain to push her hands off his arm. "Yes. Uh, so do you."  
  
"Oh," Shampoo sighed, hitting him on the arm, "You flatter me."  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes and rubbed his body with her back.  
  
Ranma couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the curtains closed and people left for the ballroom, he snatched his hand out of Shampoo's reach and hurriedly ran off.  
  
Shampoo, though, had thought that he'd run off as he couldn't stay with her any longer without going crazy over her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane fingered the roses gently and lowered her head towards the roses. She smelt the fragrant perfume of the beautiful and vulnerable flowers.  
  
She was in the garden, sitting on a hard, grey rock. Her knees were folded behind her atop the rock.  
  
The garden gave her a sense of peace which she could not describe. She felt like she was born there and meant to live there and even die at that location. The roses made her serene and happy.  
  
"They're simply splendid and appealing, aren't they?"  
  
A voice came from her right side, from the house. Akane whirled her head around and saw..  
  
Kodachi.  
  
She'd heard that the woman was not in her right mind but if Kodachi loved roses herself, she shared a common trait with Akane. And that was why Akane would try to strike up a conversation with her even though she hated the nobility.  
  
"Yes, they make you feel perfect and right, don't they?" Akane asked as she plucked out a rose and placed it behind her other ear which didn't already hold a rose.  
  
Kodachi stiffened which made Akane frown curiously.  
  
"Usually, I wouldn't allow anybody to take my roses but since you love them as much as I do.I'll make an exception," Kodachi explained, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Akane smiled. "Thank you, then," she said. "Do you know you have a great voice?"  
  
"If I didn't know," Kodachi rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be singing, now, would I?"  
  
Very true, Akane thought as she nodded her head.  
  
"What the..they just had to do it..why is it."  
  
Kodachi and Akane heard curses and mutterings from a corner of the garden. Looks like they weren't alone at all.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma drank down the lemonade, which he'd been holding for the past few minutes. The ice had melted, diluting the drink.  
  
He'd spent his past time hopping away from Shampoo and the other women.  
  
At last, he'd managed to be alone. Perhaps he would bump into Ryouga or someone.  
  
Ranma walked towards the refreshments table and saw someone whom he knew but didn't quite expect to see.  
  
"Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo turned and waved at Ranma.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma cried out as a servant tripped, sending some drinks crashing down onto him, turning him into a girl.  
  
Ranma looked up to see how others would react. Ukyo was staring him, an expression of astonishment on her face. Then Ranma heard something he was afraid to hear.  
  
"Girl Ranma, I kill!"  
  
It was Shampoo who advanced towards his wet form which was still dripping and shivering wet. She held her bonboris and ran as fast as she could. Ranma, not wanting any trouble, quickly ran out through the closest exit and found himself in the garden.  
  
He might not be so lucky next time.  
  
Cursing, Ranma wandered down a path and saw two girls talking. One was the opera singer and the other was the maid.  
  
"They just had to do it, didn't they? They just had to spray water onto me," Ranma grumbled as he walked towards the girls. Suddenly, the two ladies spoke.  
  
"Are you a cross dresser?" they asked in unison.  
  
Ranma glared at them angrily. "Of course not!"  
  
"Oh," the maid said. "It's just that, you're a woman in a man's suit."  
  
Ranma looked down, feeling angry.  
  
If only there was some way to reverse the curse, he would never have been in all this trouble at all.  
  
"There's always a reason for something," he muttered.  
  
Akane looked suspiciously at the red haired girl who seemed pretty angry.  
  
Well of course, she told herself, if you were in a guy's clothes, wouldn't you be angry too?  
  
Akane chatted some more with Kodachi about roses and how they could thrive in several places before she left to get some snacks.  
  
As she left, Ranma, who'd taken on the identity of Ranko, stared after her. The maid didn't seem to be that bad. She could be rough-hewn sometimes but when the girl wasn't irked or pissed off, she was a polite and nice girl.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm so tired I could take a day off today," Akane said. She rubbed her sore arms and legs.  
  
Nabiki laughed a sly laugh. "Today's Friday, my dear imouto, and unless you don't want your day off, you can lie still in that bed all day."  
  
Akane forced herself out of the bed, brushing back her black hair which was mussed up from sleep. "Where should we go today?"  
  
"I've heard of a café which has just opened in town today. Business is good and so is the food. We could go there."  
  
"Are Yuka and Sayuri coming along?" Akane hid behind the board and changed into her daily dress.  
  
"Yes, they just have to grab some breakfast for us from the kitchen," Nabiki took a ribbon from Akane's drawer. She stared at it in deep thought, "This could fetch me a couple of dollars."  
  
"Onee-chan!" Akane shouted. "Don't touch my things without permission. And that ribbon isn't for you to sell."  
  
Nabiki grinned apologetically. "Okay, okay," she said but still put the ribbon in her pocket.  
  
Akane and Nabiki walked out of the room, which was a little stuffy as Akane had closed the window the night before, and into the hallway towards the kitchen. Their feet padded against the cold wooden floor and the noise echoed around the walls.  
  
At the kitchen, Sayuri could be seen reasoning with Yuka.  
  
"Akane doesn't eat that much," Sayuri said and held out an egg sandwich. "This will do just fine."  
  
"No, this is what she loves to eat," Yuka argued, holding out a plate of spaghetti and brownies.  
  
"You're wrong, Akane can't eat all that."  
  
"But she's hungry today."  
  
"She can't eat that. It's too much!"  
  
"Whoever you're talking about may not be able to eat that, but I am," came a gruff voice from the door. It was Ranma in his I-just-woke-up-so-I'm- like-this state. His hair was a little neat from having been combed. His eyes were still droopy and tired but everybody within a radius of five miles could definitely hear his stomach growling.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri swiftly placed the dishes on the table and muttered apologies while curtsying.  
  
Akane was not far behind the trio and had heard all the commotion. She stepped up and commented, "Always the pig, aren't you?"  
  
Sayuri gasped whereas Yuka's hands flew up to her mouth. Ranma grinned. She was 'challenging' him. He loved challenges.  
  
"Yes, but at least I can still eat a lot and not have thick thighs like somebody," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Akane's eyes flared dangerously. "I dare you to repeat that."  
  
Ranma seeing her wrath, decided to avoid it by taking the food and running away, which was exactly what he did.  
  
Nabiki chortled. "Leave him alone. He's trying to irritate you."  
  
Akane took her sister's advice and ignored him. She said, "Sayuri, Yuka, what I would like to have is sandwiches and a drink. Now, all of us are going out together so why don't we just grab something which all of us would like?"  
  
Sayuri and Yuka nodded, understanding what Akane was trying to say.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, on Fridays I'll handle the dojo with Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The foursome half-walked half-skipped down the road to the 'Mei Shi' café. They were playing 'I spy'.  
  
"I spy." Yuka paused, looking around, "something white with two holes."  
  
"Lamppost!" Sayuri shouted out.  
  
"No, silly, a lamppost doesn't have holes and it's not even white."  
  
"It is."  
  
"No, it's not. It's grey.'  
  
"White."  
  
"Grey."  
  
"Anyway," Nabiki interrupted, "Yuka, is the answer a post-box?"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mother, I've been called away on business matters. I can't handle the dojo today."  
  
"But I've already told Shampoo."  
  
"You'll have to either ask her to handle it herself or else find someone else to take my place for awhile."  
  
Nodoka massaged her forehead. "I'll do my best."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I spy something green and tall."  
  
"Tree," Sayuri answered Nabiki's easy-as-hell question.  
  
The four girls arrived at the café, pushing the door open which tinkled some bells.  
  
They sat at a table and talked while the waiter took down their orders.  
  
"Leek soup."  
  
"Same."  
  
"Two of your Special Soup."  
  
"Plus four servings of vanilla ice cream, please."  
  
"Is that all?" a lady in her late twenties asked, writing down on a piece of paper. She took the order to the back and Akane continued on with their game.  
  
"I spy something small, brown and has a cone."  
  
Nabiki yawned, feeling bored with the game. Really, her sister and her friends were childish. "Chocolate ice cream."  
  
"Nabiki! Shush! You've almost told us the answer to every question!" Yuka chided.  
  
"Yes, the game ain't fun anymore with you telling us all the answers!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll be next."  
  
The girls leaned forward in anticipation to hear what Nabiki spied.  
  
"I spy..something with a pigtail, Chinese clothes when he's supposed to be in a coat and all, and male."  
  
Sayuri, Yuka and Akane looked around the café. Their gazes lingered and fell on a guy with a pigtail.  
  
Ranma.  
  
"Ohmykami," Akane moaned. "Twice in one day. I've met him twice in one day. How unlucky can I get?"  
  
"You know, Akane," Nabiki said loftily. "The more you don't want something to happen, it happens and vice versa."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'd say that you're either jinxed or cursed."  
  
"Oh, man. Can my day get any worse?"  
  
"Yes," Yuka said in a tone which made dread creep up Akane's spine.  
  
"He's spotted us."  
  
"Oh, dear," Akane said.  
  
Sayuri warned. "That's not all."  
  
Akane stiffened, expecting the worst.  
  
What she heard was a million times worse than worst.  
  
"He's coming over."  
  
--------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++---------- -----  
  
A/N: You can sue or scold me or you want. I know this chapter isn't that good. I'm half asleep, that's why. I've got tons of work and I haven't finished them; it's already eleven and I don't care, I'm going to sleep in five minutes time. I'm going to ignore all more homework and just go to school to copy the answers from my pals tomorrow. I know, I know, it's a horrible trait marks my character as lazy. But I detest school so much (I'm having mood swings for school. Only school) that one second I like it and the next, I don't. I'm going to have tuition on Saturday after my music class which is after my co-curricular activity (so sad! A whole busy day!). And on the seventh day, I don't get to rest but to worry on whether I've completed my schoolwork or such.  
  
I'm miserably tired, my eyelids are drooping and don't worry, Ranma and Akane will fall in love faster. This is just the second stage. I'm so darn.tired that I can't.concentrate.  
  
So, I'm sorry if this story doesn't live up to your expectations. Let's just pray it does. Well, Chinese New Year's coming and my class has to do some renovating. We're going to decorate it with red packets. Class with best decoration will win! Not like I'm really that excited and all. Well, I'm excited about the festival but not the celebration in school ( Did I tell you I hate school? Well, who doesn't?).  
  
Oh, and I prefer home schooling. If there's anybody out there who doesn't mind coming to my home to tutor me for a very, extremely, utterly, absolutely cheap price, mail me.  
  
K, basically, nobody has asked me any questions so I don't have to reply them. If I've made a mistake, please remind me (like you have in other chapters). I'll try to type a longer story (and get on to Ranma and Akane as soon as possible). And.this sounds like a New Year's Resolution.  
  
Still, Happy Chinese New Year!  
  
And God bless. 


	8. Closer Enemies

Disclaimer: The characters here, unfortunately, aren't mine and all.  
  
Water dragon: GST- Goods and services taxes.  
  
Sophie-chan: Ryouga hasn't seen Akane yet, so nope; he won't fall in love with her. Mousse will appear (or else Shampoo won't be able to marry anyone else) later. ---------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-------------------------- -------  
  
"What?!"  
  
Akane panicked and stood up, slamming her hand onto the table.  
  
"It's true," Nabiki said, raising an eyebrow at her sister. "He's walking over."  
  
"Sit down, Akane, it's rude to leave when our master is coming," Sayuri pushed Akane back down onto her seat.  
  
"Master? Our master? What do you think I am? Some kind of dog?" Akane shrieked.  
  
Twice. Such a coincidence. First, he'd avoided her. Why couldn't she avoid him now?  
  
"You're not a bitch," Sayuri said (Akane gasped at her friend's verbal abuse), "okay? Now sit."  
  
"But it's our day off! He's not our master on days off."  
  
"Just be silent and still, will you?"  
  
Akane sat down, cussing the whole time.  
  
"Yo," Ranma smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
  
Akane glared at him heatedly, which made him melt. "Who said you were invited?"  
  
All three (Nabiki, too, because she wanted to grab some money off Ranma) girls kicked her in the shin for being rude.  
  
Akane yowled in pain and frowned indignantly. "Whose side are you on?" she hissed so that only her friends could hear her.  
  
Sayuri and Yuka simply answered, "Neither."  
  
Whereas, Nabiki simply pointed out, "Money."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo was having a hard time handling the dojo alone. Nodoka had failed in finding a substitute sensei and Shampoo had to do it herself.  
  
Shampoo did a three hundred and sixty degree turn around the room. The children were making noise. Five of them were playing tag. Some boys were bullying a girl. A boy was sitting alone at the corner of the room. Some girls chatted loudly, causing a racket.  
  
She had tried several attempts in settling them down but to no avail. However, there was still one more.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Shampoo screamed in her Chinese accent.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
That did it. Everybody stared at her as if she were some kind of purple haired (okay, she IS purple haired) two headed and four-eyed monster. Shampoo put her hands on her hips and put on an indignant and frustrated look.  
  
Immediately mutters of "how rude"s and "I don't like her"s and "who is she?" could be heard all around the room.  
  
Shampoo sneered at the little children. She gave them an angry look this time.  
  
"You ungrateful smites! If you think I'm going to teach annoying gossipy people like you, you're wrong! All wrong!"  
  
Shampoo turned around, ignored their curious stares and sent to sit in the corner.  
  
She smirked, wanting to see what the kids would do after she'd given her speech. She didn't have to wait long for one voice piped up loud and clear.  
  
"My parents, the Lord and Lady Tsukiko, did not pay you tons of cash just for you to burst out at us and then just sit there, ignoring us."  
  
"Right," another kid chimed in. "We're here to learn martial arts."  
  
"Martial smartial. If you kids don't want to listen to me, then I shan't teach you!"  
  
"You're worse than Saotome and Tendo sensei."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They were comparing her to that lowlife servant? That got on Shampoo's nerves.  
  
"Fine, call me barbarous and worse than that bitch! But you'd all better watch out!"  
  
Shampoo whirled her body around dramatically, making sure everybody saw her sashay like a ballerina out the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Alright, ladies, what do you want? Everything's on me, I'll pay," Ranma said, tilting his chair back.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri shook their heads furiously, looking panicky. "No! We'll pay ourselves, my lord."  
  
Nabiki leaned forward on the table. "Some of that wonderful blueberry cake, strawberry parfait, mango pudding, lemonade and shepherd's pie."  
  
Akane flared at Nabiki. "Onee-chan, don't order so much!"  
  
"That's all right, Sazara," Ranma cut in. "I can pay for it. It's not much."  
  
Akane swirled her head towards him, a fierce expression blazing in her eyes. "Nobody said that you could call me by my first name," she spat out. "And just because you're so rich, you don't have to show off."  
  
Ranma sat back. "Whoa, cool down, lady, relax," he waited for her to calm down. "And I'm not trying to rub in the fact that I'm rich, okay?"  
  
Akane gave him an irate "hmph!" and folded her arms.  
  
There was silence for a long moment before Ranma asked. "So?"  
  
Akane frowned back at him. "So what?"  
  
"What're you going to order?"  
  
"I've got enough money to pay for what I want."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I don't care either," Akane stood up. "I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving earlier."  
  
"Sazara-chan," Sayuri called out.  
  
Akane paused and turned back, giving her a questioning face.  
  
"Sazara," Yuka helped her friend, "please stay here. We'll all feel bored."  
  
"Yes," Sayuri pleaded.  
  
"Normally, I would humour you," Akane explained. "but due to certain circumstances, I've to leave," she said, using her head and motioning it towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma was beginning to feel exasperated. He'd tried all he could to be nice but she'd taken it and returned it with hatred. No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sir, Ranma thought.  
  
"It's not like anybody wants you here."  
  
Akane's head twirled to face Ranma in the eye.  
  
"And that's why I'm leaving!"  
  
Akane grabbed her purse, stuck out her tongue and left the café.  
  
There was silence again before Nabiki asked tiredly.  
  
"Where's my food?"  
  
++++++++++++++++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Nabiki, tell me exactly how much you spent at that café?" Akane questioned.  
  
Nabiki propped her chin on her elbow; she was lying on the bed. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"So that I can pay Ranma back."  
  
"Ranma? You guys are on first name terms now?"  
  
"No," Akane said.  
  
"I really don't understand you, Akane. Ranma's a really nice guy. Why can't you just be friends with him?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Akane smiled sardonically. "Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't. Truthfully."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"Hmph," Nabiki folded her arms. "Then I bet you will never ever be friends with him."  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"And if my bet is right, you'll owe me ten thousand yen every week for the rest of your life."  
  
"What?" Akane screeched. "That's like making easy money, Nabiki, and it's called daylight robbery, you know?"  
  
"Robbery.isn't it ironic? You're a robber and here you are talking about being robbed and acting mad over it."  
  
"Well, this is different."  
  
"Isn't. And you know it."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Anyway," Nabiki abruptly said, returning to the subject. "I bet that you won't be friends with him."  
  
"Then I'll have to pay you forty thousand yen a month!" Akane shrieked. "There's no way I'm going to do that!"  
  
"If you want to avoid my bet, there is only one thing you can do."  
  
"Really? What?" Akane asked, placing her hands on her hips, looking cross.  
  
Nabiki grinned. "You'll just have to be his friend."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ha, ha," Akane laughed nervously as she inched her way towards Ranma, who was talking to Karika, a student.  
  
Makoto tugged Akane's sleeve. "Why are you looking so jumpy and agitated, Tendou-sensei?"  
  
"You won't understand it even if I explain it to you."  
  
Makoto looked interested. "Try me."  
  
Akane decided to see if he would really understand if she told him. "I have to," a gulp, "be Saotome-sensei's," a larger gulp and a few seconds to calm her breathing, "friend."  
  
The last word was pronounced as if Akane had never used it before, as if it was a foreign language.  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess you were right. I don't understand."  
  
Akane stuck out her tongue at Makoto. "Like that makes me feel better."  
  
"Yes?" Ranma appeared out of nowhere. "I thought I heard somebody mention my name."  
  
"I'll help you," Makoto whispered so that only Akane could hear him. He raised his voice. "Tendou-sensei wants to be your friend."  
  
Ranma quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said, looking amused.  
  
Akane smacked her forehead. Trust her student to make matters worse. She sat down, pulling Ranma down at the same time, which caused him to give a "What the-?"  
  
"I have to be your friend. I've got no choice."  
  
"Then start treating me like one, for goodness' sakes."  
  
Akane was caught surprised by the statement. She'd never thought of it. How do you treat an enemy like a friend?  
  
"Uh," she stuttered, her voice and body jittery, "how do you treat a friend?"  
  
She'd twisted the question so as not to insult him. That was one way to treat an enemy like a friend! Akane was starting out good.  
  
"The same way you treat your other friends."  
  
Akane stared at him.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked; he feeling irritated. She didn't have to glare at him after he'd kindly answered her question.  
  
"How is that supposed to answer my question?"  
  
"Okay," he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, looking business-like, "how do you behave towards Yuka and Sayuri?"  
  
"I ignore them when they ask stupid questions. I also-"  
  
"Alright," Ranma stopped her from going on. "Just treat me the way you treat them. After all, they're your friends, right?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore you because that's the way you behave when your friend asks silly questions," Ranma grinned sadistically.  
  
Akane frowned. She was getting irked. He had to irritate her just when she wanted to be friends. "Really, who?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Akane kept her scowl on him.  
  
He surrendered. "Yuka and Sayuri. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Akane stuck out her tongue again. "It's not when you have to be pals with someone you really hate and detest!"  
  
She turned back to the class. "Let's get started. I've had enough of chatting with Saotome-sensei. It's tiresome."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Over the days, Akane treated Ranma nicely and barely fought with him. In return, he became closer to her and they were good friends. Although Akane could still get irritated if she was disturbed by Ranma, who loved to tease her at every opportunity.  
  
For example, once, Ranma asked if he could see how Akane's room looked like ("I've never been to the servants' quarters before," he reasoned. What a lie). Akane said okay ("Is that what friends do?"). The minute he stepped into the well furnished room, he began prying into her stuff ("What's in this drawer? Do you have so little clothes? I really must ask Mother to give you servants some more,"). Akane got edgy and irritated, which rewarded Ranma with a scolding, "Don't push it, boy."  
  
However, her feelings for a certain somebody remained the same: Shampoo. During their conversations and tiny quarrels, the Amazon lady would pop out of the blue and somehow find fault with Akane ("Are you trying to get close to my lord Ranma?"). Not like Ranma belongs to Shampoo in any way.  
  
Gradually, Akane realised that she liked some of they nobility. She'd asked Nabiki for some advice and her sister, instead, gave her a riddle.  
  
"There was a hundred yen who hated the all thousand yen. They all thought that the hundred yen was inferior to them. However, the hundred yen discovered that the thousand yen were all different. Some were new and shiny whereas others were dirty and ugly, just like the hundred yen and its siblings.  
  
"Thus, the hundred yen realised that the thousand yen and it itself were the same. The only different thing was their quantity, but their quality were the same."  
  
Akane took some time to think over it and found out that what Nabiki was trying to say was that the nobility were different. Some were good and kind, others were mean and bad.  
  
It was fine to make friends with them if she wanted to. No wonder Nabiki had told her that Ranma was a nice guy.  
  
Akane and Ranma had known more about each other (she was a little like a tomboy; he didn't like girls to grovel around him; she cooked horribly; he could change into a girl) in a short amount of time. What they didn't know was that their relationship was still growing deeper and that things would be more intense.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=+++  
  
Akane had grown closer to the dojo and the students. She could recognise some of them now and even liked them (even if they were nobility).  
  
"Stretching time, people!" Akane ordered and everybody instantly sat down on the mats.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma, who was doing a kata by himself on the other end of the room. They'd decided to divide the teaching time. First they'd teach the students together, then it'd be Akane's turn. Ranma would be the instructor later, and then both of them would dismiss class.  
  
"Tendo-sensei, are we going to play a game today?" Karika asked, pointing towards the bands sitting lazily in a basket.  
  
"It's not really a game. I'll explain it to you all."  
  
Everybody listened intently, pausing in the midst of their stretching.  
  
"We put on these bands and break up into smaller groups and then we'll play a game which is similar to tag. In this game, if you want to catch a person, you'll have to tag him or her, then both of you will spar. The loser will then be out of the game."  
  
"Can we start the game now?" Karika and Makoto exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Akane pondered the idea for a while before agreeing to let them start. The students each took a band and then ran around exuberantly, letting out squeals of excitement. Akane herself wore a band, just to make the students feel that she was included in the game. However, she sat and watched them run around, giggling and taunting one another.  
  
She was watching two of her best students, Natsumi and Shoki, spar when someone touched her on the shoulder. The person whispered in her ear slyly, "Tag."  
  
Akane turned, feeling annoyed, to find out which student was so brave as to tag her. She didn't see any student.but Ranma.  
  
"Weren't you doing a kata?" she asked, agitation creeping slowly into her voice.  
  
"I was. But now, I've tagged you. So you have to spar with me."  
  
"Look, this game can only be played by the students, not the sensei."  
  
"But you have a band on," his fingers pointed at her abdomen. He picked the band on his shoulders and showed it to her, "and so do I."  
  
"We aren't included in the game, okay?" her voice rose.  
  
"We ARE included. Whoever has a band on gets to play."  
  
"No, they don't!" Akane shrieked deafeningly, which grabbed everybody's attention. The students stopped their game and became the audience of their sensei's 'show'.  
  
Akane was irked to the point that she was unaware of her surroundings; of the students enjoying the angry sparks which flew from her to Ranma; of the smirk on Ranma's irritating face.  
  
"I challenge you, Tendou-sensei," Ranma said in a low voice, grinning. "I challenge you to spar me."  
  
Akane stuck out her tongue. "Why do that when you know that you'd win anyway?"  
  
"Trying to squeeze your way out of the challenge?" Ranma teased, which got Akane's anger seething.  
  
She hollered out, to make sure he got her reply. "I accept your stinking challenge!"  
  
"Start!" the students shouted in unison, elation flowing throughout them.  
  
Akane took on a battle pose, waiting for Ranma to strike. He dove for her legs, attempting to trip her, and succeeded. She fell down on her back.  
  
Akane sulked and took out a mallet. "Payback time."  
  
"Tendou-sensei," the boys argued. "It isn't fair. No weapons should be allowed in a spar, right?"  
  
"Tendou-sensei shall do whatever she thinks right," the girls fought back.  
  
"What do you think, Tendou-sensei?" Ranma whispered as he sat atop her. "Go with your teachings or your instincts?"  
  
Akane knew that rules were rules and there was a reason why there were rules. So that there would be order and peace.  
  
"Teachings," she sighed and hid her mallet again.  
  
Ranma cracked a smile and looked down at Akane who had just about given up.  
  
"Why do you always have to do this?" Akane groaned.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This!"  
  
"Have you succumbed to me already?"  
  
"You know I'd have to in the end. I'm not invincible."  
  
"I do?" he teased her again.  
  
Akane thought for a moment. "Maybe I don't." Her legs were held together at the ankle and her hands were under his control. But she could still use her head.  
  
Akane slammed her head into his, which caught him unsuspecting, and he fell down, shocked. His hands let go of her hands and she used them to hold him down.  
  
"Ughh."  
  
"I still have some tricks up my sleeve, soldier," Akane propped herself up on her elbow, eyeing him.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and moaned. She had to hit his head, didn't she?  
  
"I guess the match has been decided, hasn't it?" Akane asked, as she smirked happily. She'd beat him! "I guess the winner is-"  
  
"What on earth is going on here?"  
  
Akane and Ranma (and Natsumi, Karika, Makoto and- oh, blast, everybody in the dojo) looked for the source of the voice and saw - an angry Shampoo in a seductive pink gown.  
  
Nobody answered Shampoo's question. Akane got herself off Ranma. Darn, Shampoo had to appear just when she was going to announce the winner. The idiotic, little lady just had to pop up during the strangest of times, didn't she?  
  
"I asked a question and I expected it to be answered."  
  
"Nothing," Karika said in a voice deeper than her usual tone.  
  
Shampoo leered. "I wasn't asking you."  
  
Natsumi warned. "She was telling the truth- nothing, we were just having our lesson and we don't like interruptions."  
  
"Oh," Shampoo held her hand up to her chin, imitating a frightened expression. "I'm so scared."  
  
Natsumi kept her mouth shut but the glare remained glued on her face.  
  
"Shampoo," Ranma grinned nervously. "We were just sparring."  
  
The Amazon gave Ranma a hard look.  
  
"If you were sparring, why was she on top of you?"  
  
Akane opened her mouth to say something, then stopped short and closed it again.  
  
"I told you: we were sparring. That's how she got above me."  
  
"Really?" Shampoo asked, fluttering her eyelashes questioningly.  
  
Ranma and Akane and the students all nodded their heads solemnly, as if they were attending a funeral.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shampoo asked, her left eyebrow twitching. "Or was she atop you because she was being the whore she is?"  
  
The remark took less than a second to sink in for Akane, who jumped up and threatened. "If you said what I think you said, you're history, lady."  
  
"Oh? Which word are you so worked up about? Was it," Shampoo gave a short break to her sentence. "'whore'?"  
  
Akane clenched and unclenched her fists. Shampoo was infuriating her. "You know very well yourself which word it is."  
  
"I don't know," Shampoo feigned frustration. "but I have a feeling it's the word 'whore'. Why worry so much? It describes you perfectly, whore."  
  
"If you don't stop, you're going to regret calling me that."  
  
"Really?" Shampoo twirled her hair around her finger. "Whore, whore, whore, whore, whore, whore, whore, whore, whore!"  
  
Akane jumped up from her spot and marched up to Shampoo.  
  
"I cannot just sit there and take insults from you! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Go on and leave, you harlot!" Shampoo cursed loudly. "You just can't bear to hear the truth come out from my lips!"  
  
Akane raised her hands to strike Shampoo, but knowing that she could be sued as Shampoo was the nobility and nobility were always right, Akane thought the better of it and simply left the room.  
  
Ranma stared angrily from his spot. "You didn't have to do that, did you, Shampoo?"  
  
Shampoo waltzed over to him and gingerly laid her arm on his shoulders. "I did it for you, my lord."  
  
Ranma shrugged her hands off him and growled. "If that was meant for me, then you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
He pushed her away and ran out after Akane.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane swept the tears away from her eyes. She'd kept the tears in when she was still in the dojo but once she'd left the place, they flowed freely down her face.  
  
She shouldn't be so weak. She felt nothing when Mother died. She shouldn't feel anything now-should she?  
  
Akane ran towards the garden behind the dojo. She'd strolled through the place a couple of times before and had found a location, which she'd love to name as hers. The location was situated among three rocks and had roses growing close by. One could also hear the rush of the miniature waterfall at that area.  
  
Akane knew that that was where she was headed for.  
  
She ran faster, awaiting the comfort she was seeking so sadly. She wasn't a whore, a harlot. How could that- that courtesan herself call Akane one?  
  
Closing her eyes to rid it of tears, Akane sobbed. The insult was rude, offending, humiliating, hurting and most of all- insulting.  
  
Reaching the grey rocks, the indignant girl sat on one and crossed her arms. She felt mad and irate for a second, then it all crumbled. Akane's strong front shattered and she didn't know why. Usually, she'd fight back at Shampoo (like she did before. But that was actually because Shampoo had issued a challenge) but this time, something stopped her.  
  
Maybe it was the insults which was washed all over her. Or maybe it was because she hadn't wanted her students to watch on. Or perhaps it was because a certain somebody was looking.  
  
"No." Akane's shield was destroyed and she was sure that now she was thought of with ill repute, a negative éclat.  
  
Just then, she could hear running steps. Somebody was coming. All the more not to let him or her see her in her weakest stare. Why, that somebody could be Shampoo herself.  
  
Akane quickly dabbed her eyes with her gi and jumped up from her hiding place, getting ready to leave. She hastily jumped onto one of the rocks, gathering the momentum together so that she could hop away.  
  
She bent and jumped-- and was dragged down again.  
  
"What the--?" Akane muttered.  
  
She looked down and saw Ranma holding on to her. Oh, Ranma.  
  
"Let me go," she warned.  
  
Ranma shook his head seriously, trying to show that he meant business. He had to stop her at the worst of times, didn't he?  
  
"Please?" she pleaded. She couldn't stand Ranma seeing her when she was so open and fragile. She felt like crying at that thought.  
  
He reached out to her eyes and wiped away a forming tear. "You have been crying?" he asked but it came out more as a statement then a question.  
  
Akane whirled her head away, out of his reach. "No," she lied. She shouldn't have lied for it was rather apparent with her tear-stained cheek and melancholy eyes.  
  
"You're lying," he chuckled softly and traced the path of tears.  
  
Akane nodded, not knowing why she did it.  
  
Ranma grasped her hand in his gently. He didn't know why but it hurt him to see her weep. "Don't ever cry, okay?"  
  
Akane frowned. What was he getting at?  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"Promise me first."  
  
"Unhand me!" she struggled this time but to no avail.  
  
"Promise me."  
  
Akane managed to twist her way out but got caught again. Ranma pinned her body to the rock and urged her. "Promise me that you will never cry, nor shed a tear, ever again."  
  
Akane felt her defence melt away slowly.  
  
"I promise," she vowed softly, feeling the familiar words cross her lips as it did more than a decade ago.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=++++  
  
"Why, I never!" Shampoo murmured madly, rubbing her hands over and over again.  
  
That stupid Miss. Tendou was trying to grab her lord Ranma.  
  
After the two sensei had left the dojo, the students all glowered at her. Shampoo got angry. She didn't do anything wrong!  
  
"What are you all looking at?" she'd scolded them a few hours ago.  
  
The students remained silent, leaving Shampoo nothing else to do but exit the dojo and go back to the house. The reason she'd turned up in the first place was because Nabiki had told her that something major was going on at the dojo.  
  
"Five thousand yen wasted on that brown-haired money-grubbing girl," Shampoo repeatedly said.  
  
After she'd left the dojo, she could hear the students dismiss themselves. "I don't understand why Lady Nodoka asked that hussy to teach those students," Shampoo sneered. Then she remembered, and sighed, and went, "Oh.yes, now I remember."  
  
"I shouldn't have whiled away the time like that, going to the dojo. I got nothing from lord Ranma," the amethyst-eyed girl sighed. "Well, what's done is done. And now I need my beauty sleep."  
  
With that, the Amazon lady lay on the bed in her bedroom in the Lord and Lady Saotome's house.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++---------------------------++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Okay, I know the love part is somehow.a little hasty (not like they've told each other they love the other)?  
  
Well, I've got nothing much to say except that I'd like to apologise for the delay because there was something wrong with the cable and I couldn't surf the Internet.  
  
I've also kind of adapted to school life. I remember myself complaining about how tiring it all was to have to go to school and back and do homework but I've got the hang of it a little. I'm still sick and tired of school but.I can bear it.  
  
Akane and Ranma are behaving a little childishly. Akane's acting more infantile than Ranma, though. Sticking her tongue out at him at the café. That part was saying that their relationship moved from hatred (hatred for Akane, dislike for Ranma) to immature fighting. And from there, it'd improve gradually till Akane realises that the nobility are just like them. And when Nabiki dared Akane to be friends, she'd become a nicer person to Ranma. After all, they're all humans.  
  
If you think the romance part is a little too abrupt, tell me. I might change it.  
  
Well, now I don't really detest school, just some of my teachers who can be really boring and annoying. But that's all. And if my story isn't that nice, sorry. Just tell me what you want and I may change it.  
  
And.so sad! Chinese New Year is over! No more red packets to collect. 


	9. Hiding Secrets

Disclaimer: The characters here do not belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi, which should be quite obvious.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++---------------------------++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki was sitting in the Lazy Lounge, strategising on how she should present her résumé to Shampoo. The amethyst-eyed lady wanted it in a few hours.  
  
Wheels turning around and around in her head, Nabiki made her next more, and knew that she would win.  
  
All she had to do was make sure that everything would go as she'd planned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Didn't you say he stuck up for you?" Sayuri said, looking into the water. "So you guys are friends now, right?"  
  
"Sort of, I guess."  
  
The three girls (Sayuri, Akane and Yuka) were throwing rocks into the lake a kilometre away from the Saotome House. All three were bored and work had been completed (there was a party at the Saotome House and only a few maids were permitted to leave). To while away the time, they'd planned to meet at the lake to talk and have a late night picnic.  
  
"This sounds like it came out from a novel," Yuka sighed, clasping her hands together and staring into the starry sky. "Once enemies, now friends, next lovers?"  
  
Akane slapped her friend lightly on the back. "Don't talk rot. Why would I like him?"  
  
"Because you like him."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, which was really unlike herself, and ignored Yuka's lame explanation.  
  
"It's going to be our day's off tomorrow, right?" Akane yawned, feeling tired already.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri nodded.  
  
Then for no particular reason, Akane said aloud. "When he told me not to cry, he was just acting as a friend. He wasn't trying to indicate that he liked me more than he should."  
  
Akane's friends turned to look at her strangely. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"After Shampoo- " Akane stopped and realised what she'd done and blushed a deep red. Clearing her throat, she improvised. "I didn't mean anything I said. It was rubbish."  
  
"Really?" Sayuri probed. "I don't think so."  
  
"It's the truth," Akane grinded out through her teeth.  
  
"I agree with Sayuri, Akane-chan," Yuka grinned and picked up a pebble. Akane snatched the smooth rock out of her pal's hands and threw it into the water. The rock skidded on the surface a few times before sinking down to the riverbed.  
  
Yuka chided Akane for doing so. "It's rude and you shouldn't do it."  
  
"Friends were meant to be rude."  
  
"Akane," Yuka crossed her arms, showing that she meant business.  
  
Akane stood up slowly, yawning tiredly as she explained. "I'm tired."  
  
"See you later, then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Her footsteps swaggering a little, Akane walked about like a drunken lady. She was feeling exhausted and couldn't wait to settle into her soft bed back at the house.  
  
She was approaching the house and could see the lights turned on. The partygoers were all still present, happily chatting and dancing. She would have to enter by the back door; she wouldn't want to appear before the nobility and have them scorn at her.  
  
Akane had accepted the rich, but sadly, she thought, they hadn't accepted the poor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma sipped some orangeade from his cup, waiting for the lady before him to finish her introduction.  
  
"I'm Lady Mikiyo. These are my daughters: Yuriko and Nuriko. Nuriko has, more than twice, been considered the belle of the ball. Look at her pretty golden hair," Mikiyo twirled her daughter's loose lock of hair which was hanging just below her chin. "Oh, more than fifty men have asked for her hand in marriage.  
  
"You just don't know how hard it is to tell them that Nuriko doesn't want to marry them," Mikiyo held a hand up to her forehead dramatically. "She told me a thousand times before, that the only man she wanted to marry was," the lady leaned in closer to Ranma and gave a high-pitched titter, "you."  
  
Ranma yawned, feeling bored. The woman was trying to be a matchmaker; she wanted to pair him up with her daughter.Yoriko- no, Nuriko.  
  
Feigning a sad sigh, Ranma whispered back. "Too bad you disapproved of all her suitors for I'm sure that you should already know that I'm betrothed to lady Shampoo."  
  
Nuriko had managed to hear a little of his comment and walked forward towards him.  
  
Sweeping her hand down his thigh, she breathed silently. "Yes, but you could break it off anytime you want to."  
  
Ranma caught hold of her hand instantly and swiped it off. "I do not encourage such moves under my parents' roof, Miss Nuriko. Goodnight and goodbye."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane strolled to the back of the house, where she could get into the building. She was nearing the garden and could, once again, smell the wonderful scent of the roses.  
  
Doing her best to ignore the beckoning flowers; she headed for the door, which was shrouded in the dark night and a mysterious mist. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the second and she could feel them closing  
  
"Might as well take a short nap first," she said to nobody in particular and quickly found her favourite spot in the garden. The rocks were still there beside the roses and Akane felt as though the rocks would make a better bed than the soft mattress in her room.  
  
Lying atop the rock, Akane fell asleep, only to wake up in the middle of the night and drag herself back to her room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, reflecting on the party. It was boring without Akane being there. Really boring with all the women chatting and fluttering their eyelashes flirtatiously at him. He could have spent his time doing more important matters.  
  
He got out of bed and sat at the chair by the window. It was very late already- or extremely early in the morning. Ranma pushed back the curtains of the window and looked out, tiredness creeping into his eyes.  
  
"Isn't that.?"  
  
Out there in the cold sat Akane, sleeping soundly in the garden of roses.  
  
"What's she doing out there at this hour?"  
  
He lifted up the window lid and stepped out on the roof tiles. It was dreadfully cold in the open and Ranma knew that if Akane was out there any longer, she'd catch a cold.  
  
He hopped down towards the three smooth rocks and stood by Akane.  
  
Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, making it seem as if it were shining brightly. Her breath was steady and somehow, she seemed to ring a bell in his head. He could have sworn that he'd seen her somewhere before.  
  
Before he'd actually known her, he was sure he'd met her. But he didn't know how or when.  
  
He prodded her softly. "Sazara."  
  
Getting no response, he urged her some more.  
  
"Sazara? Sazara, get up. It's freezing out here."  
  
Akane stirred slightly, pushing Ranma's hands away from her. "Not now, onee-chan."  
  
"Sazara?"  
  
"I'm tired, onee-chan." (Really, how can Akane still think for the second time that she'd back at home?)  
  
Ranma didn't know that Akane had a sister.  
  
"Wake up, Sazara. Or do you want me to bring you to your bed?"  
  
"Kasumi onee-chan, since when did you become so persistent?" Akane murmured, her voice a little incoherent.  
  
"Kasumi? You have a sister named Kasumi? You never told me that before, Sazara," Ranma paused and frowned. "Come to think of it, you never once told me about your family before."  
  
Akane's eyes opened slightly, her vision still blurred. "Ranma? Why should I tell you about me? I'm but a maid. And you don't even know much about me. I've bad trends you don't want to learn about and."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she fell back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, well," Ranma lifted the slumbering lady and hopped to her room, where he put her to bed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Friday turned out to be quite a fine day as Akane had her day off. Nabiki and her had planned to make a trip back home to visit Kasumi and their father, whom they'd both not met for a long time.  
  
Akane paced around her room restlessly, while Nabiki leant down casually on her sister's bed.  
  
Akane frowned deeply. "What should I bring home?"  
  
"What do you think they'd like?"  
  
"I don't know," Akane stopped in her frenzied tracks. "What did you bring for them?"  
  
"Oh, well, it's a secret," Nabiki's lips pursed into a sly smile. "And at the rate that you're going, you'll never figure it out."  
  
"Just tell me and save the both of us precious time, will you?"  
  
"It's simple, really. Nothing can buy it," Nabiki grinned, then added. "Except itself, of course."  
  
And that thing happened to be the first object, which always came to Nabiki's money minded thoughts.  
  
"You are right, Nabiki. It's money, isn't it?"  
  
Nabiki gaped, feigned horror crowding her face. "How did you guess?"  
  
Avoiding her sibling's question, Akane sat down exasperatedly on the floor, tugging at the edge of her hair. "What should I bring home?"  
  
"Let's see, since I brought something I like very much home, why don't you do the same?"  
  
"And what do I fancy?"  
  
"It's easy. Roses- bring back one which we don't have back home in our garden."  
  
"But we have almost all kinds of roses already."  
  
"Then take something different. For example," Nabiki smirked, giving off a hint of a saccharine smile, "you could take home Ranma."  
  
"Good idea, considering the fact that I do like- what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," she smirked still, returning her attention back to the envelope in which she had kept her savings.  
  
"I didn't mean anything," Akane excused herself before continuing on with the subject at hand. "I guess I could get some roses. That'd be nice."  
  
With that, she left for the garden, remembering to ask for permission before cutting the roses and settling them into a bouquet.  
  
Nabiki, meanwhile, added something into her little diary at the side of the envelope.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a great, but wonderful, surprise to Kasumi and her father when her two sisters turned up at their house. Right away, she went off bustling to prepare tea and some snacks for the welcomed visitors.  
  
"Kasumi! How I've missed you!" Akane cried out, hugging her sister in an embrace.  
  
Kasumi smiled happily. "Same here. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kasumi's eyes darkened slightly. "I hope you haven't done anything you shouldn't have, Akane?"  
  
Akane knew that Kasumi was referring to her stealing. She hadn't done that for weeks and had nothing to feel guilty about.  
  
"No, I haven't," she exclaimed, assuring her sister by giving her the warmest smile she could give.  
  
"That's good, then. How have you been? Care to share some of your recent adventures?"  
  
Akane cleared her throat. "We've got tons but I'll tell you some of the more interesting ones."  
  
"Like Akane being infatuated with a guy," Nabiki cut in.  
  
"Really?" Kasumi clasped her hands together excitedly.  
  
Akane maintained her composure. She knew that to convince them, she would have to act calmly. "Ignore Nabiki, onee-chan, she doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No, you don't and you know it yourself."  
  
"Now, now, girls, let's leave that argument there, shall we?" Soun interrupted, although secretly, he was proud that his daughter was fancying a lad. She'd hated everything involving a male ever since she was young. Only because, Soun thought sadly, a man had killed his wife.  
  
"Silence," Akane waited for everybody to settle down before beginning her tale. "Excellent, now I may start. You see, otou-san, Kasumi, I go by another name there and I know that you guys refer to it as 'Sazara'. Over the weeks, I've made friends.but I've also made enemies.  
  
"Oh," Akane clapped excitedly, "did you two know that Yuka and Sayuri are there, too? They're working with me. Okay, they used to because now I'm the sensei of the dojo. That's another story, which I'll explain later. Now, on the first few days, my life was pretty hectic because as you know, I hated them. I even got into a fight, which I'd won. At the end of the challenge, if I recall correctly, someone threw in an object which knocked my opponent out. So I guess, I kind of won because nobody announced the winner. "I've also become a sensei due to certain unknown reasons. It was rumoured that I was chosen simply because I'd won the fight but I believe that there's more that meets the eye. I have lovely students especially Natsumi, who catches on well. And I have a sensei partner whose- let's forget him. Well, Natsumi has been doing really well. And there's Makoto who has, I can say, been trained at home to naturally charm women and sweep tem off their feet.  
  
"I also have another student, whose name is Karika. From the moment I met her till now, she's been really funny but she doesn't know it. It's her innocence which keeps us laughing. Shoki is also rather quick in learning. He has a natural talent in martial arts and he is a little better than Natsumi, who can do better than him if she tries harder. I just adore my students, they're obedient and they're really curious about martial arts, always wanting to know more. Why, I bet they'd surpass me in the skill if not for Saotome Ranma-"  
  
Akane hesitated, looking around. Fortunately, nobody had noticed her blunder and everybody wanted her to carry on with her story.  
  
"I've been to an opera or two. And I met a nice girl there. She loves roses as much as I do, although she has a preference for black ones and she goes by the name of Kodachi. We'd chatted for a while before we met another girl who mixed in well with us, too. She had bright red hair and was really talkative but she seemed a little.wise. I'm not exactly sure how to describe this. It was as if she had met me before and she knew me. I could tell that by the way she was studying me rather intently like she expected me to reveal my true self."  
  
Akane spent a few hours relating her experiences in the past few weeks to her family. Nabiki had cut in a few times and had also had her share of telling the story. Before they'd left, Akane smacked her forehead, suddenly remembering what she'd wanted to do.  
  
"Kasumi, could you help me to keep this?"  
  
"What is this?" Kasumi took the piece of paper and gently opened it. It was a map.  
  
"I took it."  
  
"Akane," Kasumi scolded lightly, "I thought you said that you didn't take anything."  
  
"I didn't," Akane huffed. "This was before. You know, when I was still a thief."  
  
"It should be. Alright then, if it is, I'll do this as a favour for you. I'll keep it in my room so you don't have to worry, okay?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't forget to come again, all right?" Kasumi whispered, tears seeping softly into her eyes.  
  
Akane's eyes misted, too. "Yes. Goodbye."  
  
"'Bye."  
  
After her two beloved sisters became nothing but tiny dots in the distance, Kasumi went back to her house, not forgetting to put map in a secluded spot in her drawer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo paid the woman in the white dress. "Thank you for the information."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So you are sure that there is no Tendou Sazara in this area?"  
  
"I can assure you that the only Tendous here live in the Tendou Dojo."  
  
"Good," Shampoo remarked smartly before leaving the brown-bricked house and walking to the so-called Tendou Dojo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane hummed softly as she silently turned the page of her book. She was sitting in the rocking chair, gently rocking herself while reading. The book was a novel which had captured Akane's interest that she couldn't bear to stop reading.  
  
A knock sounded on the oak door. "Sazara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's me, Yuka."  
  
"Really? Come in, then."  
  
The door opened and Yuka peeped in. "I would love to but can't. We're really busy in the kitchens."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"I'll be of great assistance!"  
  
Yuka suddenly recalled the times when they were both young and Akane had tried to boil some water for her. The water had tasted salty and bitter at the same time. It was then that Yuka realised that Akane was the worst cook history could ever produce.  
  
"N-no, I spoke too fast. We're doing great here. Don't need your help."  
  
"Are you sure?" a frown imbedded itself across Akane's forehead.  
  
Yuka smiled nervously. "Very sure."  
  
"Okay," Akane said hesitantly. Her friend exited the room and Akane resumed to her reading.  
  
Shampoo politely bowed to the mad with long hair before her. She had a plan: She would claim to be Sazara's closest friend and try to get the two people to reveal as many secrets as she could.  
  
"I'm Miss Shampoo, a close friend of Sazara."  
  
"Sazara? Oh, you mean Akane," Kasumi said, bowing back to Shampoo.  
  
"Akane? Who's that?"  
  
"Obviously she hasn't told you her name yet," Kasumi laughed lightly before asking, "What are you here for?"  
  
"I was sent by Sazara to get something from you," Shampoo hastily improvised. She hadn't thought that they'd ask such a question and hadn't known how to reply.  
  
"It makes us feel special to be accompanied by you. Your presence alone is honourable. Let me make you some food. Have a sit," Kasumi offered.  
  
Shampoo stood up to stop the brown-haired lady who was really kind. "That's okay."  
  
"No, I insist on preparing something for you," Kasumi raised her hands and entered the kitchen, whereupon a gap could be heard. "Oh no, we are out of stock. I guess I'll have to go out and get some more."  
  
She increased her voice's volume. "Visitor, please wait a moment. I'll go out for a moment to get you some stuff. The visitors who came earlier used up the rest. Forgive me for making you wait I'll be back soon."  
  
Kasumi took her hat and departed through the door.  
  
Shampoo sat down and decided to wait. After all how long could it take to get some tealeaves?  
  
Hours. By the time Kasumi came back, Shampoo had to apologise and excuse herself. She'd found nothing at all. She would have to come another day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night, Ranma had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare, just a dream. It was the first time he'd met the angel at the ball. He was with Ryouga and they were talking when the crowd of girls were suffocating them.  
  
He jumped over them and saw the angel but it was too late. In the dream, the girl jumped back to avoid crashing into them. But instead of walking away indignantly, the girl brushed her skirts and smiled at him.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a scissors appeared and soundlessly snipped off her hair and the girl became-  
  
Ranma woke up. The dream was so real. But it couldn't be, could it? It couldn't. The girl Ranma saw was Akane.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane moved to her side, her breath a smooth flow. Deep in slumber, the girl didn't notice when Ranma came in.  
  
Ranma had to see it all for himself. To prove that it was true and to confirm his suspicion.  
  
The same black hair, the same chocolate brown eyes. It then struck Ranma of the haughty frown the angel had given him looked exactly like the ones Akane had sent to him. He would find out more tomorrow. He would find out more when she woke up. When she did, he would ask her what was going on.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Not bothering to stifle her yawn, Akane stretched and rubbed her eyes. The light was glaring in through the windows as morning had arrived. That was strange, whenever Akane woke up, there hardly was any light unless the curtains had been drawn and-  
  
Someone had entered her room.  
  
Akane sat up sharply and looked around the room, investigating all corners of the place.  
  
However, there was nobody except Ranma, who was sitting on her chair, staring at her.  
  
Ranma. Ranma? What was he doing here?  
  
"Good morning, Sazara."  
  
"Hey, Ranma."  
  
"I think you've got something to tell me."  
  
"Tell you?"  
  
"About your secret life."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane froze, her mouth wide open; she was gaping at him, flabbergasted. How did he know about her being a thief?  
  
When she didn't excuse herself, Ranma said impatiently, "You were the lady at the ball."  
  
"L-lady?" Akane's voice wasn't coherent.  
  
He smirked. "You know what I mean. That was the first time I met you. You had a rose in your hair. I almost landed on you and your face had an expression of pure anger."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"How are you going to explain yourself?"  
  
Akane's mind raced. How was she going to explain herself? He had said. Might as well tell him the truth.  
  
"I'm actually.my name is."  
  
Or maybe not. Akane couldn't bring herself to tell the truth just yet. How would he react? Would he be mad at her? Akane couldn't bear to see his irate face when he found out the whole truth.  
  
"Your name is.?"  
  
"Ha ha," she laughed nervously, "I'll just start at the beginning. My name is Tendou Sazara and I'm an ordinary lady who isn't rich. I love balls- "  
  
"That's not the point," Ranma interjected. "What I want to know is: how long have you been attending balls in which you were uninvited?"  
  
"That was the first and the last time."  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
Akane felt a little frightened. Ranma was tensed up. He seemed wrathful, as if he already did knew about her secret life.  
  
"Truthfully."  
  
That was why she was shocked when he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm glad I met you there."  
  
Akane's back stiffened. She didn't know what to do or how to react. Should she say that she was glad she'd met him there, too?  
  
Yes, she should do just that.  
  
Her face softened as she smiled. "So am I."  
  
"Relax, Tendou-sensei, you seem scared out of your wits."  
  
"It's all your fault, then," she hit him on the arm playfully. "You made me nervous."  
  
"I did?" he asked.  
  
"By the way you were acting, anybody would have been frightened," she said.  
  
Ranma chuckled. "I was just shocked. And I couldn't believe that you and my angel were the same person."  
  
"Don't blame me for anything! I was really agitated until you just broke out smiling."  
  
Akane leaned against Ranma, who was really warm and comfortable.  
  
"Must I apologise for scaring you?"  
  
She grinned and said. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't," her expression changed as she asked, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"All night."  
  
That caused Akane to stiffen again. He'd been here all night? Which meant that he could have touched her in anyway he wanted.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
"You pervert," Akane's eyes flashed dangerously as she lowered her head darkly. "What did you do when you were here?"  
  
Ranma frowned. Why was she so scary looking and dominant all of a sudden. "Look at you."  
  
"Did you touch me?" her voice rose. "Because I have a grudge against sick guys who get dirty in the mind whenever they meet a pretty girls."  
  
Ranma paled and waved his arms about hurriedly. "Or course not! No, why would I touch an-" he grinned, "an uncute tomboy like you?"  
  
Akane stuck out her tongue and looked away, her spirit a little hurt by his comment. "Hmph."  
  
"Aw, come on, Sazara, you know I was just kidding, didn't you?" he asked her, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
She avoided his gaze by spinning her head away. He twirled his head towards hers again. This happened till Ranma, feigning frustration, held her chin and tilted it towards him. Thus, she faced him but her eyes were cast downwards.  
  
"Look at me, Sazara. Look at me," he ordered.  
  
Insolently, she lifted her eyes to meet him in the eye.  
  
"That's better, Tendou-sensei."  
  
Akane pouted, then gave up and let her face light up with a smile. Ranma, following her cue, smiled back at her and the two grew silent. Then they burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
Ranma was very close to her, she realised. They were both on her bed and he was looking at her with a strange flame in his sapphire blue eyes. Akane didn't know what inclined her to do so but she leaned in slightly to gaze deeper into those eyes, where the secret was hidden in.  
  
Ranma, meanwhile, wanted to decipher the code in Akane's eyes. She held a little secret which no one knew of and he wanted to be the first to know. He slanted his head to the right and held his breath, feeling both excited and nervous at the same time.  
  
The two stared at each other for a long time. And they would have done so had Shampoo not burst in and scream.  
  
"Ranma darling!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: I apologise if it's horrible. Nothing much happening except the fact that my sister is always hogging the computer by using it.  
  
My mom went overseas to improve her studies and all. So, my aunt is shifting in to stay with my sister and me temporarily. Got lots of homework, not forgetting art (I haven't bought the black marker to draw with yet!) and must finish the book 'Princess' (coz Mon's gonna want it back).  
  
Love television even more and can't wait for holidays which is one month away. If you feel that this is horrible, tell me. I'll do better. Terrible apologies for the delay, too.  
  
Don't ask me why Ranma had that dream. His curiosity got the better of him and somehow, his subconscious pieced the puzzle together and helped him solve his confusion. That was how he came to connect his angel with Akane. 


	10. A Final Parting?

Disclaimer: The character in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++---------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Oh dear...  
  
Shampoo was mad and when she was mad, she was really angry.  
  
Fuming, with so much anger showing on her face that it twisted her look, she stormed (graciously) to the couple.  
  
"What were you doing with my Ranma?"  
  
Akane was startled and froze for a minute. Finally, when Shampoo demanded an answer from her, she said, "For your information, this is my room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You should be asking Ranma why he is in here."  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, maid."  
  
Akane flinched and stared down at the ground. Was Shampoo testing her? She'd hurt her once. Was she trying to do it again?  
  
"Ranma," Shampoo said, adding extra effort to make it sound saccharine, "why don't you come down with me. I've got a little surprise."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Her voice tinkled like chimes in the wind. "Follow me."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Or else."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, who avoided his gaze and looked elsewhere. This would be his decision, not hers. If he wanted to go, he could. She would do nothing to stop him.  
  
"Sazara," he whispered, trailing his fingers down her arm before he left the room. "I'll be back soon."  
  
When the door was shut and everything was silent again, Akane cried. Nobody heard or saw her for she cried inside, deep in her heart.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma, try my homemade breakfast. I made it just for you!"  
  
"Don't pull me so hard, Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo held out a box in her hands. It was wrapped up tightly and a pleasant smell came from it which made Ranma's stomach growl.  
  
"I knew you were hungry," Shampoo smiled. "A wife always knows when her husband yearns for her cooking."  
  
Ranma stared at her. He wasn't her husband yet, but her fiancée.  
  
"Now say 'ahh'."  
  
He opened his mouth and she popped in some fresh looking shrimp.  
  
"Now say 'ahh'."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
She kept feeding him till he protested and asked her to stop. He felt full already and besides, he was beside himself with worry as to whether Akane was fine or not.  
  
"Why don't you want to eat my cooking?"  
  
"It's delicious, Shampoo," he said nervously, "but-"  
  
"But?" she said, leaning in; her voice was threatening.  
  
"Nothing," Ranma ran off.  
  
He quickly escaped to Sazara's room. Shutting the door, with his back to the bed, he sighed with relief and panted.  
  
"At last, I managed to get rid of her."  
  
Her could feel a breeze in the room. The window was open.  
  
"Sazara, why did you leave it open?"  
  
Ranma turned to the bed only to find that there was nobody in the room except for him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo was fed up with everything. With the way Ranma was behaving whenever Akane was around, with the way her plan wasn't working.  
  
Why won't it work? What have I done wrong?  
  
Anger coursed through her. Ranma had fallen in love.  
  
And there would be only one way to get rid of obstacles. Or obstacle, to be exact.  
  
Before Kasumi had returned, she had searched around the house and Lady Luck was on her side, for she had found a vital piece of information.  
  
It was a map of the Lord Ryouga's house.  
  
How it got there, she wouldn't know. But why it was there...  
  
Shampoo smiled slyly before she left to fix an appointment with her dear client, a particular Miss Sazara.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane panicked. For the first time in her life, she was frightened and worried and above all else, scared.  
  
Afraid would not be the word one would choose to describe her. She was strong willed and silent (most of the time) but Time had changed her.  
She was a different person from before and she knew it. There was nothing to hide.  
  
Her pendant was gone. Right, the dove was gone from her neck. The moment Ranma had gone, following Shampoo, she felt infuriated and had reached up to the familiar spot at her neck to seek the comfort of her pendant only to find that it was missing.  
She could not think of any place where she could have left it.  
  
That was why she was frightened.  
  
She was worried for it was a gift from a close friend.  
  
She was scared for she did not want the present to be discovered by someone and taken away.  
  
It was ironic, how she wasn't afraid of seeing anybody be hurt. After all, she could save them. But a pendant gone and she was set into a state of frenzy. She couldn't save it, could she?  
  
She couldn't save her pendant.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo sat grimly at the desk. She was in Sazara's room but there was no one there.  
  
How dare she greet me like this? I made sure I woke up bright and early so that I could come over and talk to her.  
  
The girl was stupid and irritating.  
  
Just then, the window clicked open and Akane jumped in, breathless. She was shivery and cold from having slept on a tree the previous night before. Her search for her jewel was to no avail as it did not turn up anywhere.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
Akane whirled around. There stood Shampoo, magnificent and majestic. She was in a purple robe which encompassed a mauve gown.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Akane demanded. No doubt Shampoo was a lady but she had no rights to barge into her room! Oh, the nerve that woman had.  
  
Shampoo laughed a high-pitched giggle. "I come and go as I want."  
  
"Stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point."  
  
"I have some business to discuss with you."  
  
Akane frowned deeply; there was nothing she would want to discuss with this woman.  
"Oh? And what is it that you have to say that will arouse my curiosity?"  
  
"I have a bargain... a negotiation to discuss. It is a matter of importance to both you... and I."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And Shampoo held up the map for her to see. And Akane nearly fainted.  
  
Ranma lolled his tongue. He had shut the window the previous night when nobody was in the room.  
  
But today, he couldn't find Sazara anywhere, either.  
  
"That's really strange. She's usually down here in the morning."  
  
But there was nobody to greet him with a smiling face.  
  
"Well, she'd better be on time for the lesson."  
  
What Ranma didn't know was that he very well might not see Akane for the rest of his life.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well, hey! I know it's been a long time since I wrote. Got caught up in the flow of school and all.  
  
Not much happened during the week and the last save for the fact that two of my good friends tried tricking the rest of the class into thinking that the both of them were fighting. They wanted to see if anybody would badmouth one of them to the other one, they said.  
  
Luckily, I didn't say anything bad, then! Cos I was actually trying to get them back together and all. Now I see it was all a waste of time and I could have actually studied or stuff.  
  
Their pretended fighting started when A complained to B that B should bring her own calculator. Then B got mad and slammed the calculator she was borrowing onto A's desk and they 'stopped talking'.  
  
And that's how it started.  
  
Got a Literature Continual Assessment tomorrow and I haven't even started studying.  
  
And the Assessment is, like, six hours away? And I have to sleep for four hours (until six a.m.) and then wake up. And travel to school. And then I'll have only half an hour to study. Which is a really short time.  
  
But then all I have to remember is quotes and the story. So, I guess it's not that bad... 


	11. New Identity

Disclaimer: The characters here don't belong to me, k?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane was panicking. Not only had she been coerced to leave the Saotome House, she was told to never stay within a hundred feet from Ranma.  
  
"But how would I even know if we're within a hundred feet?" she had protested before in a tired voice. "I don't give a damn about how you manage it; I just want you to do it."  
  
Akane hastily packed her stuff into a bag. She left everything as they were; only one thing had been taken with her. It was meant to be nothing but a memento, a souvenir: her uniform.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, Akane realised that she had arrived home; everything was s normal as it had been when she'd left. The same birds were singing more harmoniously than Heaven's own choir, the koi pond had the same fish swimming about and the smell of lunch wafted through the air and found its way to her.  
  
It must be Kasumi! Akane squealed with delicious delight. She might have felt sad a few minutes ago but the excitement encompassing her brain at that moment drowned out any thoughts of sorrow.  
  
"Kasumi? Is that you?" Akane ran into the house; she set down her bags at the entrance of the kitchen. Kasumi turned around and looked at Akane; gently appraising her, Kasumi broke into a wide smile. "Akane? Why are you here so soon?"  
  
The two embraced quickly; Akane wiped away her tears of joy; Kasumi sobbed lightly.  
  
"I'm here early 'cos she found out about me." "About you?" "The soon-to-be Lady had discovered my secret identity. You know, my life as a thief."  
  
Kasumi raised her eyebrows with slight disapproval and chided. "I knew you never should have started doing that in the first place."  
  
"I know; though it's not like that purple haired girl wouldn't have done anything to get me out of that place." "Purple haired? I didn't know there were so many such people in our area."  
  
Akane looked up in a moment of startle. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why, just a few days ago, a purple haired lady visited. She wanted to know about you. I forgot her name, though...."  
  
"What did she ask about me?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
Kasumi described to her the day of Shampoo's visit and Akane fell onto her knees. "No wonder she knew about the map," she murmured. "What do you mean?" Kasumi echoed the words Akane had said a few minutes before. And this time, Akane related to her the time when Shampoo had shown her the map.  
  
Suddenly, everything made sense. Missing bits of the puzzle instantly and automatically moved itself to its proper positions and the sisters understood everything.  
  
Kasumi could see how Akane wanted to blame her for having got her kicked out of the Saotome House; but Akane was silent: it was nobody's fault.  
  
"That's okay, Kasumi onee-chan," Akane whispered in a soft voice. "I could always get a job elsewhere."  
  
That was why the very next day; Akane got a job at a dressmaker's shop.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Akane, remember to properly stitch in the lace to the skirt's hem," Sukiro, the head of the store, instructed.  
  
Although Akane had never been good at sewing, she felt that she could be excellent if she tried. Endless hours of practise would strengthen her skills and get her used to holding the needle.  
  
They had many customers at the dress store. The day before, a Countess had arrived, looking for a party dress. No sooner had she left than a mother and daughter walk in; they were trying to fit into the perfect dresses.  
  
All in all, no less than ten people had bought clothing from the store.  
  
Akane prayed fervently that today would not be worse than the day before. Suddenly, Fushika, another worker at the dress store, burst into the rear room.  
  
She sighed with relief when she saw Akane. "Thank goodness you're here, Akane. An old lady out front, claiming to be a duchess, wants a beautiful dress for her granddaughter." "And you're having a hard time?" "Very," Fushika nodded," very hard." Akane grinned and made her way out to the front. There, on the couch, sat an old lady with pale white hair; so white it put even the purest form of snow to shame.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked gingerly, having been warned by Fushika that the duchess was going to be a tough customer to handle. "Obviously you can: why else would I be here?" "What would you like? Name the occasion, too."  
  
"My grandchild is getting married in a few day's time and I would like a-" "A beautiful wedding gown." The duchess looked up in amazement. Akane had managed to stun her; she would soon get the old lady to buy a dress from their store.  
  
"I think you ought to order this one with a ribbon. It goes with practically everything and even stands out." "Why?" "Because it's unique and sells at a good price." "No, why does it stand out?" "Oh," Akane said, not faltering or blushing at all, "the ribbon is not tiny but very nicely shaped. It adds an exceptional feeling to the dress."  
  
"Hmm," the lady thought for a moment before turning to the next dress. "I think I like this better," the lady muttered under her breath.  
  
"This has lots of frills and laces. Your grandchild will look like an angel." "Yes, she will, with or without the dress. What's all this glittery dots?" "That's a secret," Akane grinned. It was actually glitter on the dress.  
  
"Ah, well, guess I can't help it." "You may look around and if you find anything you fancy, you can ask me about it."  
  
Akane followed the old lady as she 'hmmmed' and "huhhhed". Finally, the woman turned to her and concluded, "I'll bring my soon-to-be son-in-law and ask him to help me."  
  
"Sure," Akane put on her brightest smile although she felt like she'd just wasted her time, "anything. When will you be back?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Sure," she forced a polite grin, "see you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You were right," Akane said as she slammed the door shut behind her. She was lying against it; Fushika was in the rear room, happily humming and sewing some Spanish lace onto a dress. "She is tiresome."  
  
"What did she buy?" Fushika's face grew with eagerness and excitement.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Fushika's face fell. "But," Akane added, "she had said that she would return." Fushika beamed once more at the statement.  
  
Then what Akane said next made Fushika groan. "And this time, I'll leave you to handle her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hey! It's been so long... Let's see... two weeks? A month? Sorry I didn't update so long. Have been dancing along with the beat of school and life.  
  
Didn't use the computer for a long time, either. Well, haha... it was a mistake of Ranma finding out her name in the previous chapter (I changed it already. Heh heh... *blush* sorry).  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame: Sure, I'll mail you. 


	12. Things Change

Disclaimer: The characters here don't belong to me, k?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Duchess did not return the day after that, or the day after that. But she did return on the third day.  
  
Fushika almost cried as she saw the old lady walk up to the shop.  
  
"Please, Akane, do me a favour!"  
"No. Why should I?"  
"Please!"  
"No, and besides, I have to brush the furniture around here," she looked up at the wall, where a portrait of her stood proudly. There, beside her was Sukiro's face, which was accompanied by Fushika's picture on the right of Sukiro's portrait. "And, I'd want to brush my picture so that it would not be dirty."  
  
"I'll help you do the pictures, and I'll even make sure your picture stands out among the rest."  
"Polish?"  
"What polish?"  
"If you want to switch roles, you'll also have to polish everything."  
Fushika heaved a sigh, "Yes, I'll do just that."  
  
Akane crossed her arms smugly and left the rear room. The bell tinkled as the Duchess entered. She was alone.  
  
"I thought you wanted to invite somebody along?" it was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Oh," the old lady chortled, "he'll be here soon enough."  
  
But the old lady was wrong.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Have a good night's rest. You look so exhausted."  
"But I had fun. And that is what counts."  
  
"Don't exert yourself too much, though. It's bad for the health," Kasumi cautioned Akane, who was lying on her bed, half asleep already.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You will follow Cologne, boy, or you'll be in big trouble!" Genma warned his son, scolding him and hitting him on the head.  
"I don't know what I am doing with her."  
  
"You're her granddaughter's fiancée, for goodness' sake!"  
"I didn't ask for the engagement."  
Genma pulled Ranma's ears and twisted it. He shouted into his ear. "You listen to me. You go humour the old hag or I'll disinherit you."  
  
"Go on, disinherit me. I don't give a care for it."  
  
"You won't get a single cent out of it."  
"That's good, I can learn to survive better."  
Genma grew desperate. "You won't have any food to eat."  
  
"I can work for my own meals."  
  
Throwing his arms up into the air, Genma gave a frustrated cry. "I give up," he said before whirling around and ordering, "but you will follow the hag," and Genma left the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Fushika gave a cry of horror and immediately pulled her head back in from the window, which gave her skull a good knock as it hit the windowsill. Fushika had been sitting at the window, idling of the time. Then after a few minutes, she felt bored and decided to look out and breathe in some fresh air.  
The cry came a few minutes after she had been enjoying the welcoming scent of fresh air.  
  
"What? What?" Akane snapped up instantly from the chair. She was sewing a piece of embroidery, and reflecting at the same time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?" Akane said exasperatedly. Fushika was getting her worked up and uptight.  
  
"Look, look!" Fushika pointed out the window.  
"Can't you just tell me what it is you saw?"  
  
Fushika remained mute and answered by shaking her head furiously from side to side.  
Akane sighed and made her way to the window. There, coming down the street, was the Duchess.  
"Is that all? Is that the reason why you were screaming and waving your hands about frantically?"  
  
Fushika looked at Akane as if there could not be any more sensible reason than Lady Cologne.  
  
"She is only an old woman," Akane packed up her embroidery and tidied up her skirt. She had to look her best when a customer was at the shop.  
  
The wind chime chimed musically; a pleasant sound to the ears. The bell had dropped off the door and was sent for repairs. Thus, Sukiro had improvised the bell with a wind chime.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Akane, Miss Fushika. It's rather hot today, don't you think?"  
  
"Y-yes," Fushika stammered and blushed at her  
  
It was Akane who saved Fushika. "Fushika, if the duchess is hot, don't you think you should prepare some tea for her to quench her thirst?"  
  
"I should?"  
"Yes, if you want to get out of here, that is," she mumbled under her breath.  
"Yes, yes, I really should do just that."  
  
Fushika left the room, leaving Akane all alone.  
  
"Has the wedding date been set yet?" Akane asked, trying to make conversation.  
"You know it has. I told you the date the last time we met, don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. Your granddaughter's going to become a wife next Friday."  
  
The old lady chortled when Akane congratulated her.  
"I almost forgot," the Duchess gasped and reached into her purse. She took out three envelopes. "Invitations to the wedding."  
  
Akane accepted the envelopes gratefully.  
  
"Please wait a moment, I'm going to fetch the tea from the rear room."  
Akane left the duchess to herself for a few minutes as she accompanied Fushika behind in the rear room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma would meet up with Cologne later, yes, he would but he would turn up late just to annoy the woman, who would complain to his father.  
  
Ryouga clambered onto the roof where Ranma was and lay down beside his friend. The two were silent as cherry blossoms floated down beside them Then Ryouga broke the silence.  
  
"You've changed, you know."  
  
Ranma ignored the statement and closed his eyes instead.  
  
"Ranma, I know she left all of a sudden, but there must have been a perfect reason why Sazara did that." "There was not reason. She hated me for having followed Shampoo." "She does not, Ranma."  
  
"Yes, she does. I know it. I can feel it."  
  
"You're wrong, Ranma."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying."  
  
Ryouga kept his mouth shut tight when he heard Ranma contradict him.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I don't know what I'm saying. I don't know anything."  
  
"Yes, you know nothing."  
"Neither do you."  
  
"Nobody knows anything much about her."  
"Yes, and neither do you," Ryouga stressed the last three words.  
  
Ranma took the hint.  
Yes. Neither do I."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I uploaded. There just have been lots of things going on (homework; dealing with my really biased English teacher; struggling with Mother Tongue) and I didn't really have the time. My sister was also always using the computer.  
  
fatlazikat: Nah, I don't really obsess over roses. I'm not a really great kurama fan.  
  
Just had my 2.4km run also. It took place yesterday, Saturday. I was so nervous!!!  
  
And exams are arriving soon *shudder*... 


	13. Unknown Reunion

Disclaimer: The characters here don't belong to me, k?  
  
fatlazikat: Don't be so evil... :D  
  
Lady Mokodane: You're going to continue writing? Wonderful! Keep going!  
  
Lonestar: Sure!  
  
"Here you go, the tea, duchess," Akane said gently as she placed the tea into the old woman's wrinkled hands.  
"Just call me Cologne. We've been friends for such a long time already."  
"Three days, to be exact."  
"Three days only?"  
"I think it's three days..."  
  
Fushika walked into the room, a tray tucked under her right arm. "Enjoying your tea, ma'am?"  
"Yes, very much, thank you," Cologne strained her head out the window. "Where's that son-in-law of mine?"  
  
"He seems to be a very irresponsible person," Fushika commented.  
"He is not irresponsible," the duchess' voice hardened, her features turned cold, "if he was, I wouldn't ever let him go near my granddaughter."  
Fushika was flustered by Cologne's reaction. She blushed a deep red; luckily, Akane broke the ice.  
"Fushika regrets what she said, Cologne, now drink your tea before it cools," Akane said and retreated back into the rear room, and left Fushika alone in the presence of the old woman.  
Just then the chimes tinkled musically, a pleasant sound. Fushika and Cologne's heads automatically turned to the door and saw a pigtailed boy at the entrance.  
  
"Ah, son-in-law, you're here at last. You're fifteen minutes late," Cologne greeted the boy with a smile, which contained a hint of disapproval.  
The boy ignored the old woman and plopped himself down onto a chair opposite her. He lifted his legs and put them on the table rudely.  
"Son-in-law, stop that at once. That is considered vulgar. You're embarrassing me," Cologne scolded, but the boy paid no attention. Instead he hopped onto his feet when he saw Fushika.  
Taking Fushika by the hand, the boy drawled. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome. And you are...?"  
Fushika nearly fainted. She only managed to stutter out, "Fu- Fushika."  
Cologne kept quiet. She had a nagging suspicion that her son-in-law was doing this on purpose.  
"You have the most wonderful shade of eyes, dear Fushika," he said before Cologne hit him on the head. She could not take it any longer. She had to make Ranma stop flattering the girl.  
Ranma let Fushika's hand go and sat down. He looked around the shop, head occupied with thoughts.  
  
Fushika poured more tea into the Cologne's cup. What a handsome son- in-law the duchess had!  
  
Before the duchess left, she assured Fushika, "Don't worry, I'll provide the transport for the wedding. It'll come at around ten in the morning. Let's be off now, son-in-law."  
  
Friday came sooner than expected. Akane and Fushika had borrowed a dress from the shop, courtesy of Sukiro. Fushika looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
"No, really, Akane, he was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen!" she gushed as she twirled around. Fushika had put on a pale purple gown and a ribbon surrounded her hair to keep it up.  
Akane donned a blue dress with rosebuds sewn onto the bottom of the gown.  
"I don't think any guy could be so handsome," she retaliated and when she tried to think of a more handsome boy, the image of Ranma came to mind and Akane immediately blushed.  
"Come on, let's go. The carriages are out front already," Fushika said.  
Before Akane left the room, she instinctively reached out to the vase and grabbed the pink rose. Pink symbolised happiness. Without knowing it, she placed it in her brown hair.  
  
Sukiro was waiting at the door, dressed in a hazel brown dress and a matching brown receptacle. She was waiting impatiently. "Hurry, the two of you. We haven't got all the time in the world, you know," she growled out when she saw the duo stroll out.  
  
They stepped into the carriage. And as the horses ambled forward, Fushika whispered audibly.  
"The wedding awaits us all."  
  
Tapestries were hung around the outsides of the Saotome House. Laughter and chatter drifted from the garden to the road. Glasses clinked together as people congratulated the lucky people. Akane stepped daintily out of the carriage, taking in everything around her. She had never been to a wedding before and as this was her first time, she could feel excitement pounding in her veins.  
  
"Oh, look, Akane, they have a garden!" Fushika cried out so loudly that half the guests turned to look at them. Cologne, who must have heard Fushika's cry, came marching past the people who were all much taller than her.  
  
"Welcome, Akane, Fushika. As you can see, this garden is the result of the creativity of my son-in-law's mother. Feel free to explore the place."  
  
Fushika did not hesitate any further. She pulled Akane's arm after her, commanding her friend to follow her into the shrubs and bushes.  
  
"Look at all these roses! I can barely breathe in here! Oh, there's a fountain!"  
  
Akane followed Fushika here and there and couldn't help but wonder if she had been to the place before. The roses seemed to be just like roses she had seen before which were from another place, another world.  
  
Time flew by so fast that it surprised the both of them to hear music floating in the air from the wedding area. The wedding was about to begin. Akane's hands flew to her lips. "We need to get seats! Hurry, Fushika!" They ran to the location of the wedding and saw Cologne standing next to her granddaughter, whose face was covered with a veil. Akane sat down and tried to catch her breath. The music became louder and louder and then everybody applauded as Cologne walked down the aisle with her granddaughter in arm.  
  
"How lovely, ne, Akane?" Akane nodded silently as she gazed at the duo. She was glad that the wedding gown was perfect.  
  
The granddaughter reached the end of the aisle and hands once linked with Cologne were now separated. The priest rambled on about how the couple would promise to be by each other's side, whether healthy or ill, and help each other out when the other was troubled.  
  
"...your husband?"  
  
The granddaughter answered in a pert, strong voice. "I do."  
  
The priest repeated what he had said.  
  
"...your wife?"  
  
The man looked away and answered indifferently. "You know as well as I that I am being forced to marry her so don't ask if I'd take her to be my wife with all my heart."  
  
The crowd gasped silently and Cologne let out a quiet but audible curse.  
  
The priest cleared his voice. "Uh, Are there any objections to this marriage? If there aren't, I'll pronounce this couple man and wife."  
  
The priest looked around. The granddaughter twirled her head, hidden eyes daring anybody to disrupt the wedding service.  
  
The man turned around, eyes pleading as if he wanted somebody to object to his marriage.  
  
Akane pitied him.  
The man looked around with an urge in his eyes.  
And Akane saw something which frightened her.  
The man she saw before her was-  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
A/N: As exams are coming, I decided to update one more time before they start. I'm glad they last for only a week  
  
I think I'm getting worse and worse in my studies. I'll just have to study harder. Had a debate against another group the day before yesterday. Nobody knows whose team had won but well, at least my group tried our best.  
  
I just had a brainstorm! I just know what to do for my next story. Of course, not all stories end happily ever after but.... It's just so hard not to make Akane and Ranma end up together in the end! They were meant for each other. It'd be cruel to separate them.  
  
See you soon, tata. 


	14. Second Separation

Disclaimer: The characters here don't belong to me, k?  
  
Ranma had observed everybody at the place. Nobody was helping him at all. Nobody was going to say, "I object!" for him.  
And just when he was going to give up (and get married to Shampoo, all the while planning to kill her right after their wedding so that he would be single again), he heard it.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
It was a whisper. A voice so soft, yet sweet and angelic, like an angel's. It was a voice of disbelief and shock but the loveliness of it radiated and echoed off trees and the grass. Ranma could not trust what he was hearing. He was dreaming; he had to be. Yet, this was one of the most wonderful dreams he had ever had. It made him feel great to be alive, to actually exist in this lonely, dreadful and cruel world which had hurt him and almost tore him apart once. Ranma was stirred out of his stupor; the stupor he had been in for days.  
  
Only one person had that voice. That person was the owner of the voice he treasured so much. He knew who it was, who it had to be.  
  
"Sazara?"  
  
Akane felt a pang of pain shoot through every vein of her body. He still thought that her name was 'Sazara'. He did not know her true identity. He was relating to her as some stranger she had made up. She had to correct him.  
  
"No, Ranma... I'm not Sazara... I'm Akane."  
  
Ranma could not believe that the two of them seemed to be having a normal conversation before everyone else. She had just told him that she was 'Akane' and he was having a hard time digesting the fact; letting the fact sink into his skin.  
  
"Akane? Somehow, 'Sazara' never fit you. When I called you that, you would take a moment to answer. As if you were holding something back."  
  
"I was trying to prevent myself from bursting out and revealing my real name to you, Ranma."  
  
Akane laughed nervously. She felt ready to explode. She was feeling a gigantic mixture of happiness, pain, sadness, unity, joy, worry, uncertainty and love  
  
"So," she said wistfully, her eyes bright yet misty, "you're getting married?"  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"I can see that you don't want to marry..."  
  
"Then you'll help me object?" Ranma raised an eyebrow, trying to make a joke to ease her nerves, and then he abruptly questioned, "you- why did you leave?"  
  
Akane was taken aback; she was caught surprised. He was still asking her about that?  
  
"Don't you know?" she laughed again, this time a bitter sound. "Wait, you wouldn't know. Nobody does."  
  
"Sa- Akane..." he warned her, his tone growing every moment.  
  
"I caused this problem myself, Ranma," she pleaded, her hands clenched, waiting for his answer, "let's just drop the subject, shall we?"  
  
"No, you will tell me, Akane," when she didn't budge, he added wryly, "this second."  
  
"I don't want to..."  
  
"You came to my wedding for a reason, Akane, that was to see me, wasn't it?"  
An indignant and shy look conquered her face, "I didn't know this was your wedding in the first place."  
  
"Akane..."  
  
Akane ignored him and suddenly, for no reason, she turned to face somebody else. That somebody was Cologne.  
  
"I- I'm sorry I disrupted your wedding," she bowed to Cologne in apology and thanked her, "thank you for inviting me," she bowed to Ranma, "accept my apology," she cast her eyes down, "I'll leave."  
  
Akane ran off. Her first reunion with Ranma, the man she was sure she gave her heart to slowly, was a disaster, a tragic nightmare to her.  
  
Ranma stood frozen to the spot. She had run away after furiously apologising. Just then, he caught the look of his parents' faces. His mother was crying and his father was soothing her. Was Nodoka angry about the interruption? No, her tears were tears of love for her son and tears for her son's love. Ranma saw Genma's eyes, an encouraging look, and knew what he had to do.  
  
He went after Akane.  
  
Strange, how the name Akane seemed perfect for her. 'Sazara' was fine but it never really felt right. "A-ka-ne," he tried the words out on his lips.  
They ran smoothly over his tongue and came out beautifully. "Aka...ne."  
  
He had been in a trance after Akane had left. No more lessons were held in the dojo. He stayed in his room unless he was needed. When the wedding preparations were made, he felt half his soul desert him to go find the person he loved.  
  
Ranma had lost his love once. Now, he had learned his lesson the hard way. He wasn't about to let that happen again.  
  
He definitely wasn't going to let it happen again. She was not going to slip away from him when he had her close to him.  
  
"Akane."  
  
Her name was perfect.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I had thought that the ending was kind of nice. I couldn't bear to let it continue. This story is going to end soon. Maybe two or three more chapters.  
  
I've completed the checking of my exam papers. I dreaded this very much because the teachers have been commenting about how bad we've all done for every single one of our subjects.  
  
On Saturday, we had a barbecue at the beach. My sister, cousins, I and my tuition classmates (whom I do not know at all) and my tuition teacher went to the beach and played a few games.  
  
Before that, I had a walkathon. Everybody in my school walked eight kilometres from CHIJMES back to my school.  
  
A few days back, I submitted a composition (of not more than a thousand words) to a magazine. We were told to write about our families and how we got closer to each other. 


	15. New Discovery

Disclaimer: If I were Rumiko Takahashi, I would have given Ranma ½ to poor, unfortunate me. But I'm not.

* * *

Kasumi was sewing. The clothes they had were old and some were torn and some had tattered sleeves. That was how poor they were. When Kasumi had set down the needle she had been using, her sister burst in.  
  
Akane's face was flushed red, she was panting after having ran a fair distance from the Saotome House. She saw Kasumi's puzzled face and cried out, "I'm leaving here!"  
  
Kasumi dropped her piece of cloth onto the floor. Akane was leaving...? "Akane... do you have a fever?" Kasumi gave a nervous laugh as she lifted her hands to touch Akane's forehead.  
  
Akane mumbled an apology and ran off to her room.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Ranma jumped over a wall and landed down perfectly. "Excuse me," he politely asked a man who was selling some takoyaki, "did you see a girl run by here? She has short hair and is the most beautiful and fierce woman anyone has ever seen. Did you see her?"  
  
The man barked with laughter and leaned towards Ranma. "You must be talking about my wife. She's the most pretty thing I've ever met."  
  
"What?" Ranma was shocked. "You're married to Akane?"  
  
"Oh..." the man frowned. "Then you're not talking about Gosuri..."  
  
"Sensei!" a voice shouted from Ranma's left. He saw Natsumi, Shoki, Karika and Makoto, his ex-students. "Oh, hey, guys. Where did you all come from?" 

"We were going to get some ice cream. Want to come with us?" Natsumi asked, folding her hands behind her. Ranma was going to refuse her invitation when Makoto spoke up. "Sensei...why did you stop classes?" Ranma detected anger and dejection in his voice.

Makoto continued. "We really wanted to learn more." Ranma cupped his head in his hands. Everything was so confusing. Everything was so difficult to solve. There were so many problems. But Ranma knew that he had to solve the most important one.

He spoke in a low tone. "Akane... left."

Shoki's voice piped up. "Tendou-sensei? We just saw her running down there."  
  
His head instantly snapped up. He shook the young girl. "Where, Shoki? Where?"

"Ow, Saotome-sensei, stop it. It hurts." Ranma's students looked frightened and yet awed at his new display of behaviour. "S-sorry. Where did you say you saw Akane?"

Shoki rubbed her shoulder. It was sore and hurt a lot. "Your grip was really strong, sensei," she complained. "Tendou-sensei went there," she said and pointed behind her.

"Do you guys know where she could have gone to?"  
  
All four had dumbfounded expressions plastered on their faces.

"What?" Ranma asked; feeling annoyed.

"Saotome-sensei," Karika said, "you've never heard of the Tendou dojo before?" "Yea, yea, the Tendou Dojo has a very good martial artist," Natsumi nodded her head in agreement.

Makoto looked suspiciously at Ranma. "Didn't you know that Tendou-sensei came from that place before you hired her as your teaching partner?" Ranma was astonished. "You mean Akane-san stays there? You guys actually know where she stays? Why didn't you tell me before?"

He thanked them furiously and ran off. Natsumi bit her lip. "You think he still wants to have ice cream with us?"  
-------------------------------------------------  
Akane had finished gathering her things. She stepped out of the house and gazed at every rock, tree and thing which made up her home. She would miss it, all right. But soon, she would return. She was just going away for a short holiday.  
  
"Akane, are you sure you want to leave?" Kasumi asked, her voice soft and worried. Akane nodded. "But otousan and Nabiki... they aren't here yet. Can't you say goodbye to them first?"

Akane dropped her bag to the ground and hugged her eldest sister. "I can't," she whispered softly, letting the breeze blow her words to Kasumi's ears.  
  
"Kasumi... can I ask of a favour? Can you do something for me after I leave?"

Kasumi stared at Akane. She wanted to remember everything thing about her younger sister before she turned and leave for months. She wanted to imprint every single detail of her body, of her face, her long eyelashes, her pert nose, her chocolate brown eyes, everything. She nodded.

"Could you... tell Ranma about my secret life... my true life... tell him all about me. Don't leave out a single detail." Kasumi felt a teardrop as Akane walked away. "Yes." And before Akane walked far, far away, she added, "And please tell Ranma what happened when I was at his home. And how I felt towards him as days went by... I love you Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi felt her knees go weak as they buckled under her. "I love you, too, Akane," she said back, not caring if the words reached Akane's ears; for Kasumi knew that her sister already knew that she loved her.  
-------------------------------------------------  
There were many whispers floating around at the abandoned wedding. Shampoo could be seen looking upset. Yuka, Sayuri and Fushika could be seen laughing maniacally and declaring loudly that nothing could separate lovers.

"Love is the essence of Life. Nothing can remove the love between Ranma and Akane," Yuka announced to the guests.

Fushika gave a saccharine smile in Shampoo's direction. "Not even obstacles, stubborn ones at that, can break lovers apart."

Sayuri nodded in agreement. "That is the power of love."  
-------------------------------------------------  
Ranma did not waste time knocking on the door of the Tendou house. He kicked the door open and ran in. "Akane! Akane! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Akane's not here any longer."

Ranma turned in alarm. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kasumi."

Ranma remembered the time Akane mentioned her sister in her sleep. "You're Akane's sister, 'Kasumi onee-chan'."

Kasumi smiled. "She told you about me."

"Not much. Only a little."

"It's just like a thief to be so hushed up over family matters."

"It's just like-" Ranma gasped. "L-like what?" "It's time to reveal some personal secrets, Ranma."  
  
"Don't tell me..."

"Ranma, Akane is the so-called-notorious thief of the Underworld."  
-------------------------------------------------

Akane jumped onto the horse. She had gotten it from a kind man who sold takoyaki. The man was almost bald but had a jolly smile on his perfectly round face. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, don't mind me, Akane."

_How does he know my name?_

As if he could read her mind, the man explained. "A young man was looking for you. He headed that way," he pointed in the direction of her house. "He must be a martial artist; hopping about on roofs so fast that even my horse will not be able to keep up with him."  
  
"Ranma... came?" Akane breathed out so that nobody except she herself could hear.  
  
"He called you the most beautiful and fierce person on earth. And he seemed to be in a frenzy. The same way I was when my Gosuri almost departed this world," the man's smile dropped and he was serious.  
  
The man had not wanted his wife to leave him but here Akane was leaving Ranma. _It's not like I'll be his wife... _

"By the way, where are you heading to?" the middle-aged man questioned.

"Someplace far from here. Anyplace will do just fine."

"Really?" "I'm going away for months only. I'll come back soon."

The man pondered for a moment, scratching his head at the same time. "My wife and I stay in the country. You're welcome to live with us if you want to."  
  
Akane sat up straight. "You mean it?"

"Uh-huh. I could close my stall early and go home now. Besides, it's almost time to close." "But it's only four in the afternoon!" Akane cried out shrilly.

"It takes a few hours to travel home, Akane." "Oh."

The man closed his stall and sat on the horse behind Akane. He took hold of the reigns and shook it. The horse quickened to a trot. "Now let's go."

* * *

-Author's Notes- I hope this chapter wasn't so short. I've got to get off the computer now because my sister wants to use it.  
  
Enjoy! 


	16. Changing Personality

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Author's Notes: I just wanted to inform you all...some of you suggested I go deeper into the story...and after some deep- VERY deep- thinking, I've finally decided that I agree that I should rewrite this chapter. It's not going to be dramatically different.  
And I'd like to apologise for my poor performance. I was very moody and depressed at that time (probably because school was starting and I'd have to face my dreaded English teacher again) and- well, I should not be using excuses to excuse my poor writing at that time. If you are further unsatisfied with this chapter, you may tell me. Now, on with the story...

* * *

After a few months staying in the countryside, Akane felt that her heart missed her home dearly. One night, as she was scooping some fragrant sweet rice which had recently been harvested from the neighbouring fields, she felt a sharp pang sweep through her heart. Glancing worriedly at the bowl, she wondered how her father was doing... how Kasumi was... wondering if Nabiki was fine... and Ranma... Ranma... 

It was time to go home.

* * *

It was nice to breathe in the crisp spring air which surrounded her. Akane smiled as she danced through the streets to her own home. She set down her bags of personal clothing as she stood before the door to her house. 

"Home sweet home," she murmured under her breath. She walked in to the place and saw that everything was the same. After weeks of staying in the country, she'd finally returned. Her troubles were gone and everything was still for once. Her life wasn't hectic. No more crazy scrubbing of the floors, no more teaching martial arts to her dear, dear students, no more dealing with the cute Ranma (she thought she felt heavyhearted at this silly notion), or the insanely jealous Shampoo.

"No more troubles in my life," she declared and welcomed her home with open arms. "I'm free from my demons."

"No," a voice disagreed, "you ran away from your troubles like a coward."

The voice startled Akane and elicited a small squeak from her lips. She whirled around to the source of the voice. It was just as she'd suspected, and without a doubt, it was Ranma.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stammered.  
"None of your business."  
She stuttered out angrily. "This is my home, and it is my business as well!"

Ranma jumped off and towards her. He took her hands and demanded softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I-I beg your pardon."

"You-"  
"Surely I don't have to tell you that I'm...a thief."  
Ranma rolled his eyes and said, "I knew that already. But you shouldn't have just left like a fainthearted bimbo-"

The mention of the word 'bimbo' reminded Akane of Shampoo. She snapped, "Do not call me a bimbo."

Ranma ignored her and went right on. He shook her shoulders lightly. "What matters is that you left. I could have helped you!"

Akane's eyes flitted to the ground. "You could?" her voice was emotionless and there was a sign of lethargy in her words.  
Ranma ground out, "Yes, I could!"

"I don't believe that," she retorted bitterly. Akane walked away from Ranma to her house. What she wanted to do at the moment was to get away from it all. She wanted to escape again.

"Don't run away again! Face your demons, or you'll be just like a coward, Akane," he shouted from behind her. Akane paused in mid step and felt the words which Ranma had let hung in the air. She never did like being called a coward or chicken or a tomboy but now Ranma had called her a coward.

She didn't know how she should have reacted. Should she jump up with anger and punch him or should she regain her composure and walk in?

Apparently, instinct reigned for she turned back and walked toward him. She pulled back her fist and threw a punch at him. Ranma ducked it effortlessly, which only served to anger her even more. She tried to kick him but he avoided it. Finally, she reached out to slap him; after all, it was best to punish a man using a feminine technique. Ranma rose out his hand and caught her hand before she could let it slap him. He drew her close to his body and he leant close to her face. Akane shivered at the intimacy of it all. Although neither were doing indecent things, Akane still felt risqué. She blushed and her anger simmered until it was gone.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered into her ear. He sounded hoarse, as if he'd been hurt badly. He sounded as if he would never miss that moment for anything in the world.

Akane closed her eyes and softly replied, "Yes?"

"You must come with me," he suddenly pulled her hand and dragged her out of the place. Akane hastily tried to remove her arm from his elbow but he resisted. Besides, where was he taking her?

"Where are we going?" she asked. They were nearing a huge house and it looked dreadfully similar to...

"Oh, no."

---)(---

"Every single day he leaves the house to go somewhere. Shampoo don't know where. Every night he returns, a face with no emotion. Shampoo don't know why. Shampoo simply frustrated!" Shampoo grumbled as she sewed on a red rose to her airen's shirt.

Cologne chortled with laughter. "He has no choice but to marry you. That is what makes him so sad."

---)(---

Nodoka was sipping some lukewarm tea, made by two of her maids, Yuka and Sayuri.

"I must comment, you two make wonderful tea," she praised, and the two maids blushed. Nodoka sat down the cup and reached out for the book which she'd placed on the table. She had not even begun to read when the doors burst open and in ran her son, Saotome Ranma.

Ranma was Nodoka's pride and joy. And he was a very good child.

Something caught Nodoka's sharp eye. Her son was pulling somebody along with him but the person looked reluctant. It was a girl...and...wasn't she Tendou Akane? The teacher who had run away due to unknown reasons. What was Nodoka's precious Ranma doing with her?

Nodoka's back stiffened. She had to raise her guards around that girl, she thought.

"Mother, Mother, this is the person I talked about. You know, the thief."  
"Then why are we waiting?" Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Are you not going to turn her over to the police? And have her arrested?"

Ranma let go of Akane's hand. He did not dare to explain to his mother but he had to. "I...this is the woman I want to marry. Will you give us your blessings?" Ranma knelt down in front of his mother, and took her hand in his. He prayed that his mother would say yes. Yuka and Sayuri gasped and clapped their hands together with glee. They could not believe that they were witnesses to such an event.  
Akane bit her lip.

"But, Son, what will the others say?"  
"We can shelter her, Mother, prevent her from contacting others."  
"Well..." Nodoka thought. "She could stay with us if she changed...if she turned over a new leaf..."

"She has long changed," Ranma said.  
"I haven't," Akane muttered in contradiction; didn't Ranma know anything anymore?

"All right," Nodoka said in conclusion. "She may stay with us...as for marriage...you'll have to break your engagement with the lady Shampoo if you want to marry somebody else."

Ranma lowered his face to the ground and solemnly thanked his mother. Then he walked out of the room.

Akane followed him, filled with curiosity.  
Why the sudden change? She thought. And... he wanted to marry her. Her heart leapt for a moment before she thought about all the dangers. Akane abruptly shook her head, ridding her mind of such thoughts and looked up at Ranma, whosegaze was still concentrated on the ground. Hegave no reaction to her frown.

"Ranma?"  
Ranma looked up at her. His face broke into a grin.  
"Akane, will you marry me?" he asked on one knee.  
Akane's eyes were wide open; her mouth was so round, it could have been declared a perfect circle. She stared at Ranma.  
M-marry?  
He didn't give her any time to answer.  
His lips swooped down on hers in a suffocating yet heated kiss.


	17. The End

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong to me at all. Except for one or two. You know what I mean.

Akane sat on the veranda and fanned herself. The nights were getting hotter and hotter nowadays. It was not surprise that the amount of drinks served at the party escalated. She turned her attention to her sisters who were busy chatting and scrutinizing every single person dancing in the room.

Nabiki tried to dig a chocolate chip out of the cookie but gave up when she failed. "Look at that man, his bow is crooked and the colour...brown! Who'd wear a brown bowtie, may I ask?"

Kasumi chided. "Nabiki, you shouldn't critisize everybody you see. But I have to say, that ugly shade of brown is horrendous."

Akane sighed. "What sceptical sisters."

Nabiki cuffed her ear. "What was that you said? Something about us being sceptical?"

"Nothing, really. Nothing."

"So...Akane," Kasumi popped the million dollar question, "how does it feel like?"

"How does what feel like?"

"The sudden career change: thief to wife of a very rich lord. Quite a good catch, I must say," Nabiki grinned. She still denied the fact that her sister had not tricked Ranma into marrying her.

"Well, he is very good to me and-"

"And speak of the devil, here he comes right now," Kasumi murmured daintily and sipped the iced tea.

Nabiki waved her hands frantically. "Don't look! Pretend you don't know!"

Akane obeyed her sister and remained rooted to her seat, face flushed and breathing uneven.

"Gotcha," Nabiki smirked. Akane fumed- they were just playing a joke on her?!

She scolded. "Nabiki onee-"

Somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and saw to her not-so-but-wonderful-surprise that it was indeed Ranma. Nabiki had bluffed her. Again. She could have sworn that she heard Nabiki squeeze out a "Gotcha" into the conversation.

"May I have this dance?" Ranma asked and without letting her reply, took her hand and walked her to the dance floor.

"You look simply ravishing," he praised her. Her gown fit her perfectly. It did not fluff out like a peacock but clung to her every curve and intricate detail of her body. It was a dark and velvety red, with roses adorned on the left side of the hem. There was lace sewn on the edge of the hem and a ribbon was plastered onto the front of the dress. A thin flimsy material surrounded the dress from the waist down. It emphasized on the vulnerability of the whole dress and made the gown seem as delicate as a blooming, bloodlike rose. He rested his hand on her waist and mentally thanked the tailor for making the gown from a thin fabric for he could feel the heat emitting from Akane's body.

He swung her gently and let the rhythm take over his mind as he closed his eyes. then he changed his mind and opened them to take in the splendour before him also known as his wife. He couldn't believe that they had married on such short notice but he was glad with the result. She had rested her head on his shoulders, a public sign of affection.

"Ranma," she whispered, not wanting to distract the other people on the dance floor.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..." she paused.

"Wondering what?" he hugged her closer to him.

She blinked slowly, an act he had come to treasure. Whenever she blinked, it seemed as if time slowed down so that he could appreciate ever movement.

Boy, was Ranma turning paranoid.

"If we do have a child..."

"We won't have a child. We'll have lots of them."

She frowned with displeasure. "I'm not some rabbit, you know. I can't mutiply that fast." He smiled, "I know, I know."

"Well, we might have lots of children if they turn out to be twins or triplets or something."

"Yes," he nodded. "You're wandering off the topic."

It was a habit of hers to simply go from one subject to another and not even know she had changed the subject.

"Oh, right. What did I say? Oh, I remember. If we do have a child, " she lowered her gaze to the ground, "will you mind if it's a girl?"

"Of course not," he contradicted, easing away her discomfort. "I want a little girl with your eyes, your hair, your features, your-"

"I want the girl to have your eyes. They're so blue...so...azure..."

"But yours are hazel...chocolate brown....we're wandering off the topic again."

"Righto. You really wouldn't mind a girl?" he nodded. "You wouldn't sell her off if I happen to pass on to the next world?" He nodded, "I would love her as much as I love you." "You promise you'd do nothing to my children if I die, which would be a rather dreadful thing. I mean, dying would mean that I wouldn't know if my children (which aren't even brought into the world yet) will lead a happy life or not or-"

"Akane-" Ranma reminded.

"Yes, wandering from the topic again. Sorry, just that I haven't fully adjusted yet."

"Care to take a breather? It's quite stuffy in here, isn't it?"

They strolled out to the garden where the cool winds blew. Akane felt very out of place; she had told Ranma about her gut feeling that something was wrong but he had put aside her troubles, insisting that nothing was wrong.

"Ranma, remember all those times I lied to everybody? About practically everything?" she murmured.

"What about it?" he looked at her eyes, which were open and showed everything, yet, it did not tell him anything.

"I'm sorry. Did I tell you that before?"

"A thousand times," he grinned. He sat her down on the bench which was right in front of the fountain.

Twirling a flower around her finger, Akane leaned on Ranma. "I wonder what happened to Shampoo and Lady Cologne."

"Shampoo? Who cares?" He rolled his eyes at the mention of the amethyst coloured girl. Everything about her was...purple. Her eyes...hair...

"Are all our problems finally over, Ranma? I just have this frightening feeling that something will come remove our happiness. Somebody will try to grab it away. Don't you feel that?" she whispered urgently. Her blood made her feel impulsive. Akane wanted to strike somebody to chase away her fears.

"Even if that happens, we shouldn't run away, ne?" he asked, liftin her to look up at him.

She wiped away her insecurities. "Yes."

Akane recalled the past happenings. She had become married and well, everybody treated her like the queen and she had made so many friends! Yuka and Sayuri treated Akane with respect even though they were good friends. It was only when they were off duty then did they start teasing Akane about her night activities.

She felt that she needed to affirm something small, yet important with Ranma.

She asked, "Ranma...do you love me?"

He kept silent.

"I love you," she exclaimed.

He looked down at her and kissed her tenderly.

Drawing apart, he said the words that made her day.

"I love you, too."

And everybody lived happily ever after.

We'll see.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, okay. I know people make last chapters special but mine is especially horrible. Tha'ts cause it's one thirty, I've to wake up at six tomorrow, and I just missed out on my daily anime television programmes because my friends and I couldn't catch an early movie because seats were sold out because everybody in the country wanted to watch the crappy movie. And we had to travel all over the country just to look for a cinema which still had seats but we were too late. So I had to catch a five to seven movie and, darn, I reached home at seven thirty.

Long story. But I made it short.

Tata.

Signed off- SakK


End file.
